Sharingan No Kami
by Unlimited Blade Works
Summary: He was called many things in his life, god, savior, messiah, child of prophecy, Shinigami, demon, hero, monster. Sent over twenty years into the past Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto wonders what they will call him now. Will the savior that lost everything fall into darkness? or will he live up to the title his people gave him, can he live up to the title of Hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter One: FUCK KAUMI **

Yo this idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile so I figured what the hell I might as well just put it up and see how people like it, worst I can get is an 'it sucks'. So yep dimension travel, most definitely an AU.

Moving right along this and three other idea's have been bouncing around in my head for awhile so I will be releasing them before going back to work on Naruto: The Crimson Blade Chronicles.

The idea's are mostly already written and just need to be uploaded so it shouldn't take too long. Oh for anyone who enjoys Naruto: The Crimson Blade Chronicles I strongly recommend you read one of the idea's I will be putting up soon.

The new story is called Naruto: Chains Of The Moon or at least it will be, the story is the origanal draft for Naruto: The Crimson Blade Chronicles. That I have refined and given it's own story line, that is very different from it's predecessor so I think if you enjoy Naruto: The Crimson Blade Chronicles. Then you should enjoy Naruto: Chains Of The Moon.

One last thing to those of you that don't know, my grammar sucks balls. You have been warned.

Well that's all from me enjoy.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Boss Summon/Biju Talking"**

**'Boss Summon/ Biju Thinking'**

**Story Start- **

Naruto sighed, standing in front of the thriving village of Uzugakure, the moon light streaming down on his unmoving form. It had been three weeks since he got here, three weeks since he had been blasted over twenty years into the past and he had just one thing to say about it, FUCK Kaumi. Still it wasn't without it's bright sides after all he did have the chance to save his parents lives now, so long as he didn't screw the time line up, too much at least.

Naruto closed his eyes, red coat billowing in the wind. His chakra flared as he pushed it towards his eyes. The fox or vixen as she preferred to be called was strangely silent, it seemed even she was taking this seriously. It was a good thing he still had her, otherwise he could well have been clueless at the time of whirlpools destruction, and then where would he be.

Naruto had decided the moment he found himself in the past to save his parents lives, but to do that he needed to be close to them. Considering the year at the moment they were both around twelve right now compared against his sixteen, that was going to be easier said then done. So he needed a plan, his original thought had been to try and enlist as a shinobi of Konoha that fell through when he realised one thing.

His mother, Kushina, was a Jinchuuriki they would likely monitor her far to closely for Naruto to get anywhere near her. Minato was out thanks to Jiriya taking him on as an apprentice, the toad sennin was far to observant to let him get close. Then it hit him like a bolt of lightning, a way if not to keep them both safe, then to keep Kushina safe. Naruto figured that his dad didn't need it after all Jiriya may have been a super pervert but he was also crazy strong. Not to mention with Naruto's knowledge of future events he would be indispensable to his mother, along with being the best person to help train her in the use of Akane's chakra.

So his plan was to become her Jonin sensei, just one small itty bitty problem. No way in hell was Konoha going to let him no matter how strong he was be her sensei. At this point in time they did not know him, he was an unknown factor a wild card, no one was dumb enough to let someone like that near a jinchuuriki. So he needed credentials as well as a way to solidify himself as a friend, Akane had come up with the answer. Save Uzu from destruction, the act would make the Uzumaki clan indebted to him and solidify the fact he was in fact a friend to both Uzu and the hidden leaf.

Fortunately the amount of ninja sent to attack Uzu was small in number, unsurprising really as the village only numbered around five hundred shinobi all told. If the figures that Akane remembered were right then Iwa only sent around fifteen hundred troops, he could fight that many. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he concentrated on the shore line, his eyes glowing a vibrant purple as he activated his Rinnegan the legendary Doujutsu glowing ominously in the night.

They would be coming any minute now, Naruto clenched and unclenched his hands. He saw them hundreds of small figures sprinting across the water, Naruto smiled and held two fingers up in front of his face. His smile turned sadistic as he copied one of the most disgusting, if ingenious, men he had ever had the misfortune to meet. "You know boy's, ART IS A BLAST, KATSU!" The exploding tags under the water went off, the explosions tore off the invaders body parts and mangled their limbs, red began to pollute the pure blue sea.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the devastation his attack caused, the village of Uzu would not fall this day. It's destruction would not cause his Kaa-san pain like it did in his own time line, even though Kushina wasn't his mother and she didn't know who he was Naruto still felt like he should defend Uzu. Though he would be lying if he didn't admit that he had more than a passing personal motive here, after all he never really had a home in Konoha. His ancestral home of Uzu had been destroyed before he had been born, part of him was defending Uzu simply so the him that would be born later would have a home, even if he failed to save his parents.

Naruto extended his arms, he could hear the sounds of the Uzu shinobi closing in from behind him, he needed to end this and fast. **"Shinra Tensei." **Naruto commanded sending a wall of compressed gravity at the ninja's in front of him. The attacker's bodies were thrown backwards like rag dolls, his attack smashing them through the tree's on the shore line. Breaking bones and killing most of the attacking ninja instantly, most if not all of the survivors of his attack had ended in the water unconscious, it would lead to them drowning.

Naruto could hear the Uzu shinobi getting closer, by the looks of things he had very few enemy's left alive on the battlefield. He raised his arms again pushing even more chakra into his arms, bending and compressing the gravity in front of his hands. **"Shinra Tensei"** The blond declared launching the wave of gravity again, it shredded through the remaining Iwa forces and Naruto smiled as he felt the Uzu shinobi behind him.

Turning around the blond smiled at the man behind him. "Sorry to ask." He said lightly. "But would you mind catching me?" He said before falling over in a dead faint, the Uzu shinobi that caught him chuckled. He was not quite sure if the man was a friend or a foe but given what he had just done to their attacker's he would make sure that the Uzukage would hear him out.

**XXX**

Naruto groaned as he woke up, his headache was killing him. The blond looked up his blue eyes saw a white ceiling, he breathed in the smell of antiseptic. Naruto sighed he could already see where this was going but, he looked at the bed, standard hospital issue. Naruto sighed even after being displaced in time it seemed he still hated being in hospital, as such he did the one thing that made any sense at the time. "Fuck me." He groaned, allowing his head to fall back onto the pillow.

Naruto heard the distinctive sound of wood scraping on tile and looked to the door. ANBU, or whatever the whirlpool village's version of them was, walked through the door, with handcuffs. Naruto groaned again as he saw them. "Fuck me, sideways."

Naruto amazingly enough actually did allow himself to be handcuffed, before being hauled in front of the man who called himself the 'Uzukage.' Though Naruto did suspect that being called that was more a nickname or form of respect than anything else, after all only the five great country's leading shinobi had right to the title of Kage.

The man was tall, slightly over two meters and was dressed in battle armour, reminiscent of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's. He also had violet, blue eyes something Naruto had always found rather exotic even on his mother. The man sat down before him a stern look on his face, as if evaluating Naruto's worth. "So why don't you tell me why you decided to help my village and we can work from there." The man proposed not bothering to give his name, Naruto sighed, oh boy this was going to be a headache.

The next few hours were spent with Naruto explaining to the man who called himself Uzukage, what he had done in the battle. He also managed to convince him to undo the chakra restrictions on him in order to show the man his Rinnegan. Fortunately it also allowed him to slip a hypnotic suggestion into the man's head using the Genjustu of Uchiha Shisui Kotoamatsukami(Lit. Distinguished Heavenly Gods). The suggestion being that he be rewarded with a few requests for his services to Uzu. Requests that the Uzukage would do his best to honour.

It was one of the times that Naruto was glad to be an Uzumaki, Kotoamatsukami would normally only be usable once every ten years. However with a body like his with DNA similar to the Senju clan, Naruto could cut down that time to once a month.

The Uzukage smiled at the young man in front of him. "Well then let me thank you behalf of Uzu for saving our village, I will be putting in a request for additional support to Konoha." Naruto smiled at that, it was just the opening he needed. "Now then I can't just let such a good deed go unrewarded, I can grant you almost anything, bar being Uzukage." The man laughed, Naruto just smiled a little more, asking for something like that would just be egotistical, though he was sure it had happened.

Naruto bowed his head to the Uzukage. "Uzukage-sama I have only one request I would like granted." Naruto asked trying to sound as humble as possible. "I would like to be the Jonin sensei of Uzumaki Kushina when she starts her ninja career." The Uzukages eyes narrowed, before he cocked his head to the side and smiled, Naruto almost smirked it seemed Kotoamatsukami was doing it's job.

"Well you would need to be a ninja of either Konoha or Uzu for that, but it is easily solved. Narukami Naruto I here by instate you as a Jonin level ninja of Uzugakure No Sato." The Uzukage smiled, before unleashing a wave of killer intent. "Though if anything and I mean anything happens to my daughter Kushina, I will have your head do you understand me?" Naruto nodded vigorously, the man in front of him was his grandfather. It was taking everything he had not to cry in happiness and hug the man, his family and the man would never even know.

Naruto smiled at the Uzukage. "So then when do I leave for Konoha?" Naruto asked, the Uzukage smiled.

"Really that eager to get started?" The man laughed. "As far as I know the team placements are in one week, I will send a carrier pigon in advance informing them of your impending arrival. More importantly of my desire for you to be Kushina's sensei, however there is a good chance that the bird could be killed before it reaches Konoha, so I'll give you a copy of the letter as well. Shouldn't take more than an hour." Naruto smiled at his grandfather.

"Okay then I'll just hang around here till then, oh by the way I never got your name." The Uzukage laughed, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh how rude of me, call me Datte, Uzumaki Datte, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded in acceptance as the Uzukage walked from the room. Naruto stretched out his awareness and found he was alone.

He smiled, bringing his hands up in a ram seal. "Kai." Naruto activated the last part of the Kotoamatsukami he had implanted in his grandfather. The Genjutsu's final trap activated destroying all memories of his Rinnegan, Naruto smiled. Sometimes it really was nice when everything went to plan.

**XXX**

Naruto sighed it was only three day's to Konoha by foot he had managed to stretch that to a week, no way in hell was he going to be able to put his Jiji under a Kotoamatsukami induced illusion. Oh well not everything in life was easy, a smile found it's way to his face as the great gates of Konoha came into view. Naruto began to take stock of the village, the third ninja world war hadn't started, yet at least.

In his own time line or dimension, he really hadn't quite figured that part out yet, the destruction of Uzu had been the trigger for the beginning of the war. The longest of the four wars spanning twelve years in total, including armistice and some back door cold war politics. Hell all up there was a grand total of around two years in armistice treaty's and demobilisation, probably why the war lasted as long as it did. Naruto shook his reminiscing of history off, he stopped to consider, is it really history, well from his perspective it was. But it hadn't actually happened yet so... oh hell he'd think about it later.

He yawned as he walked into the hidden village and was immediately accosted by the ANBU. "Naruto-san, we have been expecting you please follow us to the Hokage." Naruto nodded as an ANBU operative placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew who he would see in the Hokage chair, Sarutobi Hiruzen, his Jiji. Naruto just hoped he had it in him not to break down and cry.

The ANBU made the hand seal for the Shunshin and Naruto felt the world blur around him, before he was standing in the middle of a very familiar office. The man behind the desk was dressed in the traditional robes of the Hokage, brown hair and dark eyes, though Naruto did note he was still smoking his ever present pipe. It took everything he had not to break down and cry before hugging the old man, he never got to say goodbye before Orochimaru killed him after all.

Sarutobi Hiruzen studied his newest ninja carefully, Datte had spoken highly of the man despite his young age. Now he could see why, the man was perfectly balanced every angle ready to be attacked or defended from, you couldn't copy that. Holding your body like that only came from a life time of life and death battles. The young man looked no older than his mid to late teens, what kind of life had he lived for him to be able to hold a battle ready stance subconsciously at all times?

"Before anything else, I would like to ask did you have a good trip to Konoha, Naruto-san?" He inquired politely, he didn't trust the teen completely despite Datte's message, but there was nothing wrong with bring polite.

"I did Hokage-sama, I must say that Hi no Kuni is a lovely country this time of year." Naruto replied just as politely.

Hiruzen smiled in acceptance of Naruto's statement before frowning at the young, but obviously well trained shinobi. "Now then why do you want to train Uzumaki Kushina?" Naruto sighed, this is going to be a long day, he lamented internally.

**XXX**

Kushina was almost bouncing off the walls as she walked down the hall of the academy, she was a rather pretty girl with long red hair and a rounded face. violet-blue eyes shining with life added to her allure, it was today she couldn't believe it. Today she would become a Genin, and likely beat up the dumbasses that called her tomato one last time.

She wondered who her Jonin sensei would be, would she be paired with Mikoto-chan, Kushina hoped so she and the young Uchiha worked well together. Kushina wasn't really one for Ninjutsu preferring Tai and Kenjutsu to that particular branch of the ninja arts. But her chakra chains more than made up for her lack of Ninjutsu and would allow her to hold an enemy down as Mikoto fried them with a Katon Jutsu. Kushina made a mental note to learn some basic wind Ninjutsu to complement her friend.

Giddy with excitement the red head threw the door open, a million watt smile plastered over her face. Seeing her excitement mirrored on her friends face only heightened her desire for her career as a Genin to begin. Then she felt it a chill that sent her almost into convolutions with it's malicious and murderous intent. Senju Nawaki and Uchiha Mikoto also felt this ungodly chill that seemed to come from the devil himself and shivered in fear. Oddly enough this happened at the same time as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, or as he went by now Narukami Naruto, was planing out his tortur- training methods for his new Genin team.

Naruto was positively giddy, oh hell yes he could save two of his precious people and help out a third. It had been an up hill battle in convincing the third Hokage that his intentions were pure, but he eventually won the old goat around. Naruto made a quick mental note to keep an eye on Danzo, the moment the crippled bastard tried anything he would die, slowly.

Naruto looked at the door to room two zero three, Naruto smiled fondly. His memories of Iruka flooding his vision, before he brought his leg back and quite literally kicked the door off it's hinges. Leaving it to land with a loud crash, Naruto walked into the room with a large smile on his face while everyone inside the room looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Okay, Uchiha Mikoto, Senju Nawaki and finally Uzumaki Kushina. I am your new Jonin sensei meet me on the roof in five or so help me I will send your asses back to the academy so fast it will make your head spin." They didn't need to be told twice running straight out the door and not looking back.

Naruto smiled gave the teacher a quick wink and a smile before walking after his new students at a leisurely pace. The teacher picked his jaw up off the floor, team assignments weren't till after lunch, it wasn't even eight am yet, hell he hadn't even gotten to give his congratulatory speech.

The three Genin were ecstatic to be out of that classroom, they were told that their sensei wouldn't pick them up till after lunch, looked like they got lucky he was early. But could this guy really be a good sensei, he barely looked older than them. Naruto smiled at the three in front of him, he hoped he could torture, he meant train, them well enough. As one the three Genin of the newly created team five shivered, like a malicious god was about to bring down swift and horrible retribution on them.

"Okay then tell me your likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams and any fun facts or hobbies you have." Naruto said cheerfully, he would not pull a Kakashi when it came to be his turn to give an introduction, no matter how tempting it may be. "Your up first, tomato-chan." Naruto said, pointing quickly at his miniature mother, a tick mark appeared on Kushina's head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A TOMATO, YOU BASTARD!" The fiery red head yelled charging him rage and embarrassment clear on her face, Naruto sighed, oh yeah he was going to have to rein her temper in, though he would admit he found it cute. The newly appointed Whirlpool/Konoha Jonin disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing behind of the newly appointed Uzumaki Genin and promptly placed a kunai to her jugular, the Genin on the roof froze.

Naruto dug the kunai into Kushina's pale white skin a little, not enough to draw blood but enough to make his point. Considering the way her face was paling even from behind he could tell he was doing his job. "I am going to say this once and only once." Naruto said in a low tone, causing a shiver to go up his Genin's spines. "You are Genin and I am a Jonin, the next time you try something as fucking stupid as attacking me head on I will hurt you. You are a ninja not a samuari do not bring a misplaced sense of honour into your fights if you were going to attack me. Then wait until my guard is down and poison me or back stab me, because otherwise you will not even be able to touch me remember that Genin ." Naruto hissed into Kushina's ear, causing the girl to shiver in fright.

Naruto breathed out deeply. "Kushina." He said in a far kinder tone. "If you were on the battlefield and let your temper get the best of you like that you would die, do you understand me." Naruto took the kunai away from her throat and the red head nodded. "I called you tomato-chan just now to see how you would react and if your temper is going to be a danger to your team mates, and it is. I will not do it again but please get your temper under control or else you will lead to someone getting killed." The red head looked dejected before looking away ashamed.

Naruto gestured for her to sit down. "Okay then lets try this again, I'll go first this time. My name is Narukami Naruto, my likes include making new Jutsu and my friends." His heart clenched at the mention of his friends he would never see them again. "My dislikes include any moron who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed into it." His Genin all looked a little lost at that. "And people who mistreat and look down on the Jinchuuriki simply for being different." Kushina looked shocked when he said that.

"My hope is to one day see my friends again and maybe meet that special someone, I currently have no dreams for myself." Naruto smiled at his Genin and pointed to Kushina. "Your up Kushina-chan." He said smiling, as Kushina's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina, my likes are Mikoto-chan, Uzugakure, Fuuinjutsu and the food OF THE GODS RAMEN! My dislikes are my nickname and people who make fun of me for being from outside of Hi no Kuni. My hobby is cooking and my dream." Kushina took a deep breath in, Naruto's instincts honed by years of being around Sakura kicked in. In less time than it took for the three Genin to blink Naruto had ear plugs in Mikoto, Nawaki and his own ears, just as Kushina screamed. "TO BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE, DATTEBANE!" Naruto removed his ear plugs and the other two did the same, looking at him gratefully.

"So that's your dream, huh." Naruto said softly, Kushina nodded in a determined manner and he smiled. "Well then I guess as your sensei it's my job to help you get there then, you'll be training hard. Make sure your ready for it." Kushina just nodded almost dumbly, most people just made fun of her dream when she told them. He said he would help her get their, her face sported a small blush.

"Your up next Nawaki-kun" Naruto said pointing at the Senju heir, Nawaki smiled finally someone who didn't call him Senju-sama. He was a person dammit not just a name!

"My name is Senju Nawaki, my likes are my older sister Tsunade, Ninjutsu and learning more about the Senju history, oh and pranks can't forget pranks. My dislikes are the elder council, traitors and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobby? Well I guess that would be pranking people, my dream is to become Hokage and protect everyone in Konoha." He finished smiling brightly, Naruto chuckled.

"Looks like I'll have to train you and Kushina hard if I've got two Hokage candidates on the team. I'm only going to say it once though my training methods are a little...insane, be ready." Nawaki nodded looking a little frighted that even his sensei admitted freely that his methods were insane.

"Finally your up Mikoto-chan." Naruto finished smiling brightly, the raven haired girl nodded.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto, my likes include Kushina-chan, Konoha, Katon Jutsu and sweet things. My dislikes are arrogance." Naruto barely managed to stifle his laughter that an Uchiha of all people disliked arrogance. Moreover this was Sasuke's mother, that was irony at it's finest. "Perverts, rapists and the Uchiha elder council. My hobby, well I never really thought about it." Mikoto finished sheepishly, Kushina, Nawaki and Naruto just chuckled. "My dream is to have a happy family with some children and die long before they do." She finished with a smile, Naruto had to hold in a grimace. She had gotten her wish in his time line, just in the most disturbing way possible.

He dusted off his hands while standing up and looking at the three Genin. "Okay then time for your real Genin test and before you ask, yes, there is another test you need to take. The test you guys took in the academy was just to see if you had the capacity to become Genin and you obviously all do, this test is to see if you deserve to be Genin." He took out a pair of bells and tied them to his new Uzugakure Jonin vest. "Your test is to get these bells from me before sundown today, any and all forms of attack are allowed and the only restrictions are that you have to stay inside Konoha or the training grounds exempting ground forty four, go." Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke revealing him to be a shadow clone, it took about five minutes for the Genin to work out what he meant and immediately ran in opposite directions to find him.

**XXX**

Nawaki shivered, he could feel it a predator was watching him, just waiting for him to show some kind of weakness before striking. It had been three weeks since Kushina, Mikoto and he had passed the true Genin exam and been thrown into this hell that their Jonin sensei called training. Now that wasn't to say he didn't think Naruto wasn't a good guy, he actually had a lot of respect for the older blond. But his training methods were INSANE what kind of monster would do this to children?

He felt his back press up against his two team mates. "Is he, is he gone?" Mikoto asked in a fearful tone, they had been dodging surprise attacks and exploding clones all day, their nerves were at breaking point.

"No, no he's not." Kushina stated sounding more than a little frightened. "He watching us waiting for our guard to slip." The three Genin were standing back to back watching the forest as if it was a monster waiting to devour them.

"Waiting for your guard to slip?" Came the honestly confused voice. "Who said it hadn't already." The cheerful voice asked, right from the centre of their formation, Nawaki turned around first kunai leading, Naruto's boot met the Senju heir's sternum and sent him flying, cracking a rib. Mikoto jumped back to get more room and quickly found a fist buried in her gut doubling her over and causing her to vomit. Naruto spun raising his leg to deliver a brutal axe kick to Kushina's head, they would thank him for this later. He knew the third ninja war would start soon. As much as he hated himself for doing this to them, they would need this training to survive a hell like that.

Naruto gave all his Genin a quick once over, they were good, very, very good he had made the right choice doing nothing but training for three weeks. His Genin slowly managed to haul themselves off the floor, all of them coughing up blood. Naruto smiled at them, before taking a scroll out of his vest. "Okay then team five great job today, I am happy to tell you that tomorrow you have your first C ranked mission." Naruto said smiling at them, the Genin's jaws dropped, a C ranked mission? They hadn't even done one D rank yet, they took it all back their sensei was awesome.

Naruto smiled and gestured them all to come in closer. "Okay then the jobs simple, just a guard and escort mission to Kawa no Kuni. Shouldn't take more than a week, pack well and make sure you take at least enough equipment for a B rank or A rank if you can afford it, no harm in being careful." With his mission history, they were probably going to end up doing an A rank, he hated his luck sometimes. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke to reappear over by the entrance to the training ground. "So then why are you all still standing there." Naruto asked pointing at the three.

Then they heard it, the tell tale sound of an exploding tag, Nawaki spun around. "COW!" He screamed jumping away from the model cow covered in explosives, an action that was quickly mirrored by Mikoto and Kushina. The cow exploded sending them all skidding across the grass of the training ground, with minor burn marks marring their forms. Naruto smiled at his downed team. "See you at the front gate at nine tomorrow." He said cheerfully, before walking off whistling a jaunty tune, the three Genin took it all back their sensei was an ass.

**Chapter One- End**

Well now that's chapter one out of the way please read and review also me having Naruto use both the Rinnegan and Kotoamatsukami will be explained later. As for pairings I am going to say that it will be Naruto X Kushina maybe two other girls but no more than that. Though Naruto will have a few one night stands, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter Two: Living Legacy And ROOT**

Authors note-

Woops ehehhe, as Wrin pointed out the last time this chapter was up it needed to be gone over for grammar and spelling. You see my computer double saved the chapter for some reason the one I uploaded was the file I hadn't checked over. Sorry about that, this up load should fix most if not all of the problems.

Well the reception that I got for chapter one was in a word AMAZING, whoo fucking hoo thirty nine review's for one chapter. Sorry if that sounds a bit disproportionate but that is honestly the first time I have got that many reviews off of the first chapter of a fic, so I am a little exited.

Moving right along time for my favourite part the Q and A section thanks to reviews. On a completely unrelated side note my story has been called eerily similar to another fic, said fic's name is Rebirth of a God by ShadowFoxEndeve I would like it to be noted that after being told that I actually did go and read said fic. You were all fucking right the beginning was so similar it was fucking scary, that being said I have read the entire thing now and know how and where I will take my fic in different directions to it.

Red Habanero- Okay I can admit that I can see your point against one night stands. That being said Naruto is NOT in love with Kushina at this point in time and as such is free to seek out companionship elsewhere at this time. Not that it will happen to many times, so don't think he is going to be some kind of mega playboy it will happen maybe three times then stop, so don't worry too much.

Daniel 29- It's a secret but by overwhelming popular opinion if I take that road Mikoto will be included, though I do reserve the right to pick the last person. I will say that if anyone wants to know who the other person would be find the review by jlink, he or she (but I am guessing he) did in fact guess right on who the last person would be if I did make a four way relationship. So did NarutoJ9 now that I say that, also guys don't go advertising who it is you guessed right if everyone else really wants to know they can find the review.

NarutoJ9 – I am not sure whether or not there will be jealously from Minato, according to Narutopedia he admired Kushina for her hair. Admiration is not love I can only assume that developed later, so it's up in the air.

As for Orochimaru well Naruto would actually have to find something on the bastard first. Far easier said then done, especially when he is currently one of the most respected Konoha shinobi. I have plans for Tsunade, most involve comic relief. The blood line wars are started a long way down the track from here, but in a nut shell yes if he killed Tobi before Yugara became Mizukage he could prevent the bloodline wars.

Two Kyuubi's all I can say is dimension hopping, there can be two Kyuubi's because they are not one and the same as would be the case with time travel.

Also good job on picking who would be the third woman.

UzuKunoichi- I will address the con's the Jiji comment, if you saw someone you thought was dead and you loved them family love or otherwise, I would guarantee you that you would at least hug them. Most likely while crying, I was trying to write a somewhat realistic reaction. Sorry if that came off a bit harsh.

The reaction of Uzugakure, well good intentions or not you are not going to allow a random to walk around a ninja village even if he saved you. The reason he got an audience with the Uzukage and a hospital bed rather than a prison cell was that he did something to help Uzu. They simply wanted to know what he wanted out of that before welcoming him with open arms.

Finally Naruto will be teaching others his skills, it's kind of his job as a Jonin-sensei. But he will be keeping the vast majority of them personal. So don't expect him to teach every Genin team a Rasengan, he most likely will teach his own and maybe Minato but no one else.

Sabaku Ookami- Thank you I am glad you found it amusing. As for how I got the idea of a cow it involves copious amounts of beer. Six engineering students, four science students including myself constructing a cow shaped paint bomb, I am sure you can figure the rest out. Before anyone asks no I don't have any plans for it so don't ask, if you want to build one figure it out yourself.

Joe Lawyer- No he will be doing his own training, he only recently gained the Rinnegan after all. The only path he can use is Deva and the only attack from it he has is Shinra Tensei, he also needs to train his four new chakra natures. Then he will be picking up new Jutsu, of all types and yes his life will be better as he is not known as a jinchurikki. For my explanation on why two Kyuubi's exist check the answer I gave to NarutoJ9. His back story will be explained in flashbacks, one of which is in this chapter.

As for getting his story down in the three weeks he had, well the only thing I can say to that is he actually does have a back story. One that is linked to the Hiraishin, it's also complete bullshit as none of it is true but no one in this timeline/dimension. It's also his excuse on how he knows who Tobi is when the time comes.

As for the reason he has it more together, well lets just say it relates to his back story in his own dimension.

Lightningblade49 – He will most likely teach it to Kushina and the others but not everyone.

Rixxell Stryfe – Holy shit man that was one hell of a long review, as for how he got Kotoamatsukami it is explained in a flashback this chapter.

As for his team it's kind of a do or die kind of thing. On one hand yes they are all prominent clan heirs and the leaf needs them, that being said if Naruto screws up even slightly they can pull him for endangering clan heir and keep him away from Konoha's jinchūriki. It's a two stage protection one way the Sharingan and the Mokuton bloodline if Nawaki has it and Kushina herself can restrain the Kyuubi if needed. Then if such a thing ever occurs they can out Naruto as a Sensei and replace him with someone they trust more.

To everything like my changes of Naruto history all I can say is alternate dimension/AU but I promise to try and keep it as consistent as possible when I change history.

Also thanks for the open invitation on asking about Naruto history if I can't find something I'll definitely ask, thanks again.

Perses7x – Don't worry too much on any of those front's some of them are answered this chapter and others are explained away in his fabricated back story.

Also next time could you please not include so many dots/full stops between one word and the next, it makes it a real pain to read.

Saito Namikaze Reborn- Glad I gave you an idea, also if your taking requests any chance of another chapter of Whirlpool's Resurrection any-time soon?

And that's it for the Q and A section thanks for all the reviews and words of encouragement you guy's rock, oh if anyone was wondering Narukami means Thundering Deity, now on with the show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Boss/Biju Talking"**

**'Boss/Biju Thinking'**

**Jutsu/Techniques when being used not just talked about.**

Story Start-

Naruto sighed, hanging his head. It was ten past nine, where the hell were they hell even the client was late. The undercover Uzumaki sighed again before looking up at the clouds and felt his body relax. So this is why Shikamaru found this so enjoyable, his heart ached his friends they were dead he wouldn't see them ever again. Even if they were born in this world they wouldn't be the same people, so he would never see them again.

His hand wandered to his right eye, and Naruto smirked. Itachi's gift to him as the inheritor of his will was inside this right eye. The determination of the man who killed almost every Uchiha for the sake of Konoha was inside his eye. As was the will of a man who thought himself a god and wanted nothing more than world peace.

_Flashback-_

"_**Bansho Tenin" **The resurrected corpse of Nagato spoke out drawing Naruto irresistibly towards the now controlled Edo Tensei zombie. Nagato reached back his and and plunged his fingers into Naruto's right eye, before tearing it out. Blood splattered over the ground and marred Nagato's face as Naruto screamed in pain._

_His world was filled with pain, his eye was gone his eye, oh god. Naruto choked down a scream of pain, he wasn't out of the fight yet he still had Kyuubi's chakra cloak. He lifted his leg and slammed it into Nagato's sternum. His chakra cloak was immediately ripped off, leaving his leg bare, dammit he'd forgotten about that stupid ability._

_B came down from above aiming to slash off Nagato's arm, the rouge Uzumaki didn't even bat an eye lash.__** "Shinra Tensei" **__He commanded sending Naruto and B flying away from him and through several tree's. The controlled Nagato placed his hand on the ground. __**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Yama No Ou" **__A monstrous construct rose from the ground the Kanji for King inscribed upon it's head, Naruto felt his breathing quicken as he observed it with his remaining eye. He had summoned it again the thing that gave back the people of Konoha their lives, the king of hell._

_Itachi chose that moment to get B and him to safety pulling them into the embrace of Susanoo. Nagato didn't even look surprised the Rinnegan wielder simply raised his hand to the sky. __**"Chibaku Tensei" **__The sphere of black gravity soared into the sky and tore the earth asunder __pulling it into the sky. _

_Itachi gritted his teeth. "Have you two seen this before?" He asked calmly, Naruto nodded to the older Uchiha._

"_I have let's just say if that thing manges to hit us were done for, it took me using eight of Kyuubi's tail's to be pulled out." He admitted, the reanimated Uchiha nodded at the younger man's statement. _

"_Will have to bring it down using overwhelming force, if we all use our most powerful ranged Jutsu we may have a chance. But that is only if we aim for that black ball at it's core, if we can't hit that we are going to die." Naruto and B nodded, a familiar ringing sound began over Naruto's right hand while B transformed into his full eight tail's state. The three breathed in deeply, Naruto pulled his arm back._

"_**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **_

"**_Yasaka no Magatama!"_**

"_**Bijuudama!"**_

_The three called out the name of their respective attacks as they soared towards the growing moon. Hitting it head on and causing an explosion of almost cataclysmic proportions, the result was the surrounding area being levelled to the point map's would have to be redrawn to show the aftermath of the battle. _

_Nagato pre paired to renew his attack, the Edo Tensei construct looked down, a glowing katana impaling him through the stomach. Nagato smiled at being released from his servitude before looking at Itachi. "Thanks I guess I owe you one." The Uchiha smiled at the former 'god's' words of thanks._

"_Anything you want to say Nagato? Before you are sealed by the sword of Totsuka possessed by my Susanoo." The rouge Uzumaki sighed and smiled looking at the sky before looking at Naruto._

"_Yes actually, Naruto could you come over here for a second?" He asked, Naruto looked at Itachi uncertainly. The Uchiha nodded and Naruto walked over to his family, stopping in front of him. Nagato smiled at him before reaching out and grabbing the crow off of Naruto's shoulder and ripping out Shisui's eye. Before grabbing the Uzumaki heir's head and smiling as he placed the eye near Naruto's now vacant eye socket. _

"_I can't give you back your old eye but I can give you this one, if you would like it Naruto." The former terrorist asked, Naruto looked taken back. He could see out of his right eye again, he had already given up on ever doing that again. "What do you think Itachi?" Nagato asked smiling at the freed Uchiha._

_Itachi gave a small smirk in return. "Accept it Naruto, inherit my, Shisui's and Nagato's wills. Your parents Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina you are their living legacy. Accept Shisui's sharingan and become ours as well. You will be the light we three leave behind in the darkness." The Uchiha said in a kind tone, Nagato smiled and Naruto felt his mouth dry up. Become their living legacy what the hell were they thinking?_

"_Come on guy's their has to be a better person for the job I'm sure I'll screw something up." Nagato and Itachi looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Naruto." Itachi started. "I murdered my entire clan for the sake of Konoha sparing only my little brother, who is now walking down a path of darkness and could well destroy the leaf." Itachi finished lamely, sounding a little ticked off at admitting his failure._

"_As for me, in case you don't remember I created an organisation that ended up being ruled by a mad man that has a fairly good chance at actually achieving world domination. I don't think you can screw up worse than we already have." Nagato finished lamely, Naruto just stared at them both in amazement, they were actually admitting that?_

"_But I mean I-" B had enough at this point and smacked Naruto up side the head. _

"_Listen and Listen clear fool cause Killer B is here so let's make this clear right here. They want ya to be a legacy I say you let'em have ya. They want ya they need ya so why don't ya stop clowin and start posin playa." The Hachibi jinchurikki rapped at his younger counter part, the three others just looked at him strangely. _

_Naruto found a Susanoo hand holding him in place, as Nagato reached out to his eye socket. "Here this should heal you up and give you your chakra back." The Uzumaki smiled as he placed the eye inside Naruto's eye socket, who was held far to tightly to dislodge himself from the constructs grip. The man who once called himself god ran through some hand seals __**"Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"**__ Naruto felt the eye fuse into his head, surprisingly it didn't hurt. He smiled at the man in front of him as he began to disappear._

"_Naruto; if Jiraiya was the first book in the trilogy then it was a great one. However myself as the second it was horrible. You Naruto your the third and final book of our story make it so good that everyone forgets the trash that the second book was. You Naruto are the bridge to peace and my living legacy, I counting on you kid." Nagato finished just as the sealing was completed and he vanished for the final time._

_Naruto turned to Itachi sharingan in his right eye it's tome spinning slowly. "Well what are we waiting for let's go."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled at the memory, surprisingly it wasn't a painful one. Nagato had entrusted his dream to his younger counter part and passed on with a smile. Naruto could be satisfied with that, not happy but satisfied at least. He looked up to see his three Genin standing in front of him, along with the client. "What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked looking at them his Genin sweat dropped as one.

"Uh, Sensei" Kushina ventured smiling a little at the memory. "We've been here for almost twenty minutes already, we tried calling you a few times but you just didn't react." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that I was think about some...old memories." He said giving them a smile, Mikoto's interest was peeked by that statement.

"What kind of memories?" She asked innocently, none of the assembled Genin or the man they had been hired to escort missed the flash of sadness that flicked over Naruto's face. But it was gone so quickly they almost thought they imagined it.

Naruto shrugged. "Does it really matter at the moment Mikoto-san? At any rate you must be Hibi-san" He said addressing the older man with greying hair behind his Genin team. The man nodded in answer to Naruto's question. "Okay then just a few things we need to thrash out then before we leave." He said cheerfully, pulling out the mission scroll. "You wanted protection from bandits and highwaymen. As such you requested a C ranked mission from Konoha we are to take you to Senmei village in Kawa no Kuni. Is all this correct?" Naruto asked, the man nodded.

"Indeed it is, but I have to ask why did you feel the need to ask?" Naruto shrugged, before smiling at his Genin.

"Well it was more for my Genin then me, just so they understood the parameters of the mission and what you had asked for. I admit I could have just briefed them as we walked but I like to ask the client these kind of questions, once or twice I have had people deliberately mislabel missions because they couldn't pay the free, it almost got me and my team killed more than once. So now I do this and try to see if your lying or not, personally I wouldn't care if you were if it was just me. But I've got to look out for Genin too now so I have to be a little more careful." Naruto finished, the man looked at him for a second before nodding and walking out the gate.

Naruto looked back at his Genin. "So what are you waiting for exactly? Lets get going shall we." They didn't need to be told twice, and ran after the client. Naruto chuckled and jogged after them, all three of them seemed so eager. Naruto wondered if Sasuke, Sakura and he were the same way when they first started.

**XXX**

Danzo looked at the ROOT agent at his feet. "The Kyuubi jinchurikki. has left the village?" He asked making sure he knew the full situation before he acted.

The ROOT agent nodded. "Hai Danzo-sama, the jinchurikki was spotted leaving the village at nine thirty this morning. In the company of Uchiha Mikoto and Senju Nawaki the jinchurikki's team mates. As well as their Jonin instructor an Uzugakure shinobi called Narukami Naruto." Danzo looked intrigued at that piece of news.

"Sarutobi is letting an outsider train our weapon?" He asked the man bowing before him. The man nodded.

"Hai Danzo-sama to make matters worse we can not find anything about this man, he was instated as an Uzumaki Jonin only a week before he arrived to be the jinchurikki's Sensei. Before that there are no records of this individual, nor any records of why he would be trusted with such a high priority mission." The agent finished, Danzo sat back on his chair deep in thought.

"Send a seal master, or at least as close as we have after the jinchurikki's team. Tell them to keep their distance and ambush them on the way back to Konoha. The Senju heir shows no signs of being able to use the Mokuton he is expendable. The third daughter of the Uchiha clan head and the jinchurikki. Are to be captured and subdued ready for emotional conditioning their Jonin-sensei is to be killed. A random element like that is far to dangerous to be left alone." He commanded, the agent bowed.

"Of course Danzo-sama, we will be the root's that hold up the great tree." The agent said bowing to his master.

**XXX**

Naruto sighed something was going to go horribly wrong, he could just feel it. The mission had been a complete success. Client safely delivered, money paid, free three day vacation that his students were all to happy to take paid for by him. Naruto figured that with the hellish training that he had put them through they deserved some time off and no one was going to know. Naruto would just say the man stopped off at a couple of towns on the way, no harm done.

It was exactly that, that had him worried. He couldn't go on one mission without something going horribly wrong. Be it bandit's, Jutsu thieves, people raising the dead and one time Jutsu thieving vampire bandits, that kind of shit does NOT happen to normal people. Yet this was going off without a hitch and that worried him.

Kushina looked back at her sensei who was bringing up the rear of the group, she wasn't sure why but she had this small ache in her chest. It started when she saw him flirting with that female cook in the restaurant they ate at, she didn't know why this feeling was their. What the hell was wrong with her?

Naruto sighed he could feel the trap up ahead, if whoever set this up was good. If he had been just about anyone else it probably would have worked. But he wasn't anyone else, Naruto was a veteran of the fourth shinobi war, the shortest and bloodiest of all four wars, spanning two years in total. With a grand total of almost thirty three thousand casualties out of the original fifty thousand shinobi in the allied forces. He'd been dodging traps better than this one in his sleep for years.

Naruto pumped chakra to his legs and disappeared in a burst of speed to appear in front of his Genin. Holding his arm out to stop them. "Formation three defencive positions, attack the enemy with deadly force." He yelled at them, the three confused Genin quickly assembled themselves back to back, Naruto turned his attention to the forest ahead. "You have two choices come out or I smoke you out." Naruto yelled, no answer was fourth coming, the blond shrugged his hands blurred. Finishing on a tiger seal, Mikoto's eye brow raised her sensei could use Katon Jutsu?** "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu" **The dragon headed flame projectile roared towards the tree line causing the ground under it to warp and melt with it's heat. Before connecting with the trees and exploding turning the forest into a raging inferno.

Naruto didn't bother to observe his handy work, he was more focused on the seven ANBU that dropped out of the trees. "Now, now, now what are seven ROOT members doing here? tell me has the old war hawk really decided to have me eliminated?" The seven didn't say anything and settled for charging, Naruto smirked. He leant back allowing the cut of the tanto in the ROOT members hand to go harmlessly above him, his own kunai burring itself deep into the man's gut.

He tugged the weapon free and threw it over to his left hand, spinning he planted the kunai in the back of another ROOT ANBU's skull as he tried to run past. Naruto smiled jumping back and pulling out a single shuriken and throwing it. **"Futon: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." **The single shuriken become twenty each encased in deadly Futon chakra, Naruto smiled as he watched another two ROOT members drop dead. He watched two more jump back.** "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **Two ROOT members yelled, expelling two large sphere's of fire at the still smiling blond.**"Suiton: Suijinheki" **Naruto muttered, spitting out a torrent of water to douse the two fire balls.

Naruto jumped back again, the blond brought his hands into a one day to be infamous cross shape. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."** Both made only one hand sign, Naruto had practised this particular combination Jutsu until he could do it in his sleep. **"Fūton: Atsugai"** The original Naruto yelled firing the attack at the unfortunate ROOT ANBU, the clone smiled. **"Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

The two ROOT members died almost instantly, Naruto could feel the ungodly heat of the attack and hear his opponents skin crackle as the fat ignited under the heat.

Naruto rolled his neck, well that was easy. A scream came from behind him another ROOT ANBU was making off with Kushina. Naruto gritted his teeth, not fucking happening, the raced through three hand seals Ox, Rabbit and monkey. The chidori actually consisted of nine hand seals but a master of the attack could cut that time down by two thirds.

The chakra gathered around his hand, white and luminous, he lowered himself like a sprinter waiting for the go signal. The ever familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air, Naruto looked up at the fleeing ROOT ANBU. **"CHIDORI"** The blond screamed to the sky and dashed forward, passing his students almost instantly the chidori in his hand tearing up the ground. Naruto activated his sharingan, he closed four meters, three, two, one. His left hand went out and grabbed Kushina throwing her off the ROOT members shoulder, his right hand came forward and tore right through the man's chest.

The ROOT operative looked down, his body was shredded. A gaping hole in his chest right over his lungs, that still contained Naruto's hand. The blond closed his eyes allowing the sharingan to leave them before looking back at his Genin. "You all right?" He asked looking at Kushina. The red haired girl shook for a moment before crying and burring her face in his chest. Naruto just held her and let her cry her troubles away. He recognised the insignia on the ANBU masks, ROOT, Danzo would pay for this. Danzo would pay dearly, more importantly he would die, slowly.

Naruto stroked Kushina's hair and whispered kind and reassuring words to her. The girls shaking seemed to stop, until she looked at the carnage around them. Kushina held her hands over her mouth and sprinted over to the bushes. Currently occupied by Nawaki and Mikoto and began throwing up with them.

Naruto sighed he had a lot of work to do, he quickly substituted a log in the clearing for a model cow, the terrified cry of COW! Filled the clearing and all three of his Genin jumped out. Naruto sighed, morons, they hadn't even checked for explosive tags. Not that it mattered there were none on that cow, he smiled at his Genin. "Well time to go home boy and girls onward." He said smiling and walking away.

**BOOM!** The clearing behind them was levelled and more than ten trees were destroyed by the blast, okay maybe he had been wrong about those explosive tags after all. Kushina ran up to walk beside Naruto and was soon joined by Nawaki and Mikoto, looked like none of them were used to seeing death. Naruto gritted his teeth, he would make Danzo pay.

**Chapter Two- End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter Three: Narukami VS Uchiha **

Author Note-

And we are back with another chapter of Sharingan No Kami. Yes the last chapter was short, but only by about four hundred words less than chapter one. I am glad many of you appreciated the flash back of how Naruto gained the ability to use Kotoamatsukami. It didn't take me long to plan that bit out, but I am glad you enjoyed it none the less.

Okay then now on to the Q and A section.

Rixxell Stryfe: To start with Naruto does in fact have the sharingan in each eye, one as you know is Shisui's the other….well I'll leave that to your imagination, suffice to say the person he got the other eye from was crazy strong.

Thanks for picking up that little problem with my interpretation of military time I will fix that up a little later. As for the seal master, Danzo does know that an Uzumaki is necessary for the Kyuubi to be sealed into as a jinchuuriki. The seal master was placed there to keep Kushina under control should she attempt to access the Kyuubi's chakra. As for him flipping out over an outsider training Konoha's jinchuuriki that is exactly the reason. Naruto is an outsider, NOT a Konoha ninja as such he was afraid that he would turn her against Konoha and as such he needed to be disposed of and Kushina brought under his control.

His reason for training people in the use of seals was quite simple; he needed to be able to control a jinchuuriki if he ever got his hands on one.

There were seven deaths I went back and counted, two in close combat with a kuani. Two more by Futon: Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Another two by the combination attack between Naruto and his clone of Fūton: Atsugai and Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. The final one as we all know died via Chidori to the chest, so yes all seven are dead.

Maleivius: Yes Naruto does have the Sharingan in BOTH eyes, the right eye is from Shisui and the left, well let's just say they were crazy strong.

Lightningblade49: Disappear maybe but be killed, not likely.

dbzsotrum9: If you're looking for pure Naru X Kushi fic's which this still has more than a decent chance of becoming. Try **Senju Legend** by **kyokasuigetsutotsuka**, because THAT is how it's fucking done. Or a relatively new fic at only two chapters called **A Second Chance** by **Vexus Titan**.

That's all for the Q and A section folks keep those reviews coming, you guys rock.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Boss/Biju Talking**

**Boss/Biju Thinking**

**Jutsu and Techniques when being used not just talked about.**

Story Start-

Naruto almost sighed in relief when he saw the gates of Konoha come into view. His Genin had refused to be without him for more than five minutes for the last three days, THREE FUCKING DAY'S. He needed space god dammit, the blond Uzumaki sighed, stupid Danzo, his blood boiled. The war hawk would pay.

Still it was the first time they had seen anybody killed so he was more than ready to cut them some slack. Naruto walked over to the shack meant for arrivals to check into. "Team five back from a C turned A rank mission." He said nonchalantly, looking at the gate guards before his eyes bulged out of his head.

Sitting there looking at him in utter amazement were Izumo and Kotetsu, Naruto felt his breath hitch. Those two had died in the first six months of the war and died like heroes, the two Chunin were far more skilled then they had ever let on. Taking down two full battalions of white Zetsu before dying. Naruto had turned up to late to save them, but the two eternal gate guards as they were called had killed every invading Zetsu before dying, both had smiles on their faces when their bodies were found.

"I-Izumo, Koutetsu?" Naruto asked sounding shaken, Mikoto looked at him oddly. Naruto never looked shaken. The two guards gathered their thoughts.

"Sorry you got the wrong guy's my names Miymo and this guy's Koumo." The Izumo look alike gave him a quick once over. "But Izumo and Koutetsu are our son's names, how did you know that?" Naruto placed a hand on the back of his head and rubbed it sheepishly, holy hell what were the odds.

"Sorry but I had no idea those were your son's names you guys just reminded me of two people I met called Izumo and Kotetsu." Naruto said smiling brightly, the two men nodded in understanding.

"I just hope our kids don't turn out like us." Miymo sighed.

"Got that right they call the two of us the eternal gate guards." Koumo lamented before sighing as well, Naruto couldn't help it he burst out laughing. Signing the entrance book he walked away, Genin in toe, chortling all the while.

When they arrived in the centre of Konoha Naruto turned back to his three charges. "Okay then I just have to go and give the mission report to the Hokage and the money will be deposited into your accounts. With the appearance of those fake ANBU the mission will be classified as a high B to low A in rank so there will be more put in then you were expecting. Last but not least don't mention our little vacation or we will all get in trouble, just pass it off as we stayed for two days with the client at Tazuna Gai because he wanted to gamble. Most if not all should buy that excuse and those that don't will probably find it too much trouble to get truth out of you, dismissed." Naruto finished smiling at his Genin, Nawaki and Mikoto nodded and walked off, though they still looked uncertain about leaving. Kushina, he noted, stayed behind for some reason.

"Something you need Kushina?" Naruto asked his miniature mother/student. The red head nodded a small blush on her face.

"Umm, could I come with you?" She asked in a small voice, Naruto considered it for a second. On one hand this could get ugly quickly, on the other Nawaki and Mikoto had family to help them get used to things like seeing people killed and killing others. Kushina had no one, at least not in Konoha. She would probably feel better being near someone she knew.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, oh hell why not. "Fine, it's hopefully going to be boring though." He advised the red head.

"That's fine." Naruto nodded and gestured for her to follow. "But sensei what happens if it's not boring?" Kushina asked in an innocent tone, Naruto smirked.

"Well then I guess things will be very, very interesting then wont they." The red head nodded not quite understanding. Before walking after the blond Jonin as he made his way to the tower.

Naruto gave the Hokage's secretary a lazy wave. "Yo, Jonin Narukami Naruto, here to report a successful mission. Is the old monkey in for me to see?" Naruto asked as politely as he could, the secretaries eyes widened and Kushina's mouth dropped open, what kind of person call the Hokage an 'old monkey'?

"Sorry Naruto-san, but he is in a meeting with the joint council's right now." The secretary replied, still not quite over the way he referred to the Hokage. Naruto's smile turned sadistic and Kushina shivered. She knew that smile, the same one was on his face before he started throwing model cow's covered in explosives at them. When he had that smile on things never ended well.

"Is Shimura Danzo in this meeting?" Naruto inquired, the secretary nodded and Naruto gave her a flirtatious grin, before taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for that wonderful news Tenshi-san." He said smiling coyly at the secretary who seemed to be enjoying the treatment, Kushina felt a small pang of pain in her heart. Naruto quickly righted himself, smiling at the secretary. "What room if you please Tenshi-san."

"R-Room seventy four, straight up the steps and fourth door on your left on the third floor." Naruto nodded to the woman and walked up the steps, Kushina following closely behind.

He sighed looking at the door to the meeting room before taking out a storage scroll and smiling. Naruto turned to Kushina his previously cheerful expression gone. "Kushina if anything happens stay behind me okay." He doubted it would, but this was Danzo he was about to piss off. Naruto was not taking chances. The Uzumaki heiress nodded, a slightly worried expression on her face. Naruto turned around looked at the door for a second before shrugging. Then pulled his leg back and kicked the door off it's hinges. Kuhsina's jaw made close acquaintance with the floor, who the hell did thing's like that?

**XXX**

The door crashed through the room embedding itself in the wall opposite. The Hokage stared at the door way, currently housing a very angry looking Narukami Naruto. All his time spent with the young man, the blond had always been laughing and joking, but now his face and more importantly his eyes looked as cold as ice. Naruto stalked into the room, an ANBU operative charged, his sword aiming for Naruto's neck. The blond had a kunai out and coated in Futon chakra before anyone could blink. Severing the sword near the guard, while spinning before planting his elbow in the ANBU's face, shattering his mask, the man went down hard.

The second operative dropped from behind, Naruto's leg hooked up catching the dull edge of the ninjato with his heel. The pushing it off on to a different angle and clotheslining the unfortunate ANBU, the ANBU met the floor with such force his head actually cracked the concrete. The blond Uzumaki continued his walk forward like nothing had ever happened, pulling out a scroll and throwing it in front of the Hokage. "Sarutobi-san you have exactly ten seconds to tell me why my team was attacked by Konoha ANBU."

The Hokage looked at him strangely. "What do you mean Naruto-san." The blond looked angry.

"When my team was returning from their mission to Kawa No Kuni we were attacked by seven men wearing ANBU masks, carrying the emblem of Konoha. Along with the insignia for ROOT or NE on their masks, I killed the attacker's but I can not over look the threat that these men posed to my students. So tell me why an organisation attached to Konoha attacked my students or so help me I will bring this tower down around your ears." Naruto hissed the last part out, he was angry at Danzo beyond all belief right now. But he couldn't go straight for the old war hawk until he had more than circumstantial evidence, so he would settle for making his life harder.

The old Sarutobi looked at the blond, council forgotten. This had Danzo written all over it, though he did doubt that he would ever actually be able to prove that. "Do you have any proof of this Naruto-san." The blond nodded, pointing to the scroll in front of the Hokage.

"Inside that contains the masks of five of the seven operatives I destroyed two of them with an attack and a sample of their blood so you can run a cross reference for it. Now tell me why my team was attacked by konoha shinobi SARUTOBI!" Naruto yelled the last word at the aging leader, who took it stoically. It was well within the young man's rights to be more than a little angry after all.

"Naruto-san I do not know anything about this, however I can and will look into it. As ROOT was supposedly shut down on my orders, of that I can assure you." Naruto gave a brief nod, before sighing and bowing to the Hokage.

"I am sorry for interrupting your council meeting Sarutobi-sama, but I take threats to my student's very seriously." Naruto sighed and looked back up at the old man before smiling and turning to walk out.

"Boy!" Came the yell from the shinobi portion of the council, from a man with short black hair and coal back eye's.

"Yes?" Naruto asked sounding clearly annoyed, the man bristled with indignation.

"I am the head of the Uchiha clan you will show me respect!" The man snapped at him, Naruto gave him a sarcastic grin in return.

" Hmm, did you say something? Sorry but you can have respect when you earn it." He drawled back, getting a warm feeling in his chest while feeling incredibly lazy. Ah he knew this feeling, Kakashi was proud of him for some reason or another.

The Uchiha clan head looked like he was about to blow a gasket at Naruto's remark. "You little bastard, an Uchiha was supposed to teach your squad did you know that. You should not be teaching my daughter or the Heiress of the Uzumaki. It is a travesty for any but an Uchiha to teach another Uchiha." Naruto had enough of the man's rant and threw a kunai at the screaming Uchiha, who couldn't move quite fast enough and ended up with a cut cheek.

"Listen and listen closely because I will not repeat myself. I do not care who you are or where your from or what bitch birthed you Uchiha." Naruto snarled at the clan leader, the entire room stunned at the blonds outburst stayed silent. "If you have a fucking problem with me then you sure as hell BETTER BE ABLE TO BACK IT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto picked the Uchiha clan head up by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. The entire council was gaping at him no one had ever done something like this before.

Naruto let the Uchiha clan head go and turned to walk out gesturing to a stunned Kushina. "So I had better be able to back it up, huh." Came the voice from behind him, Naruto turned to see the Uchiha clan head staring at him with barely restrained hatred. "An untested boy like you having an Uchiha and the Heiress to the Uzumaki on your squad is a travesty. I challenge you for that right." Naruto looked at the Uchiha for a second, before snapping his neck to each side.

"So what are the terms." Naruto asked lowly, his anger simmering below the surface. The Uchiha clan head smiled.

"Simple if I win a sparring match against you, then you have to hand leadership of your squad over to the Uchiha clan as a collective." Naruto cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"And when I win?" The Uchiha leader burst out laughing.

"You wont win boy, but if by some miracle you do. Then I will grant you one request that the Uchiha clan as a whole has to honour." Naruto smiled, oh yes that would be more than handy.

"Well then if you don't mind I will make my prize known now." The Uchiha nodded dismissively. "If I win then I want all of the Uchiha clans collective knowledge of Katon Jutsu, in such a form that it can be read without the use of a Sharingan." The council looked floored at his deceleration, the clan leaders had their eyes bulging out of their heads at the gift he wanted from the Uchiha clan.

"T-T-Those scrolls contain Uchuha only Jutsu I can not just allow you to have them." The Uchiha clan head growled out.

"True." Naruto admitted, before smirking. "However in case like this where it's the result of a bet or a challenge like you have just presented me with. Those rules are waved and I would be able to make full use of those techniques, even if they were supposed to be restricted to the Uchiha clan." Naruto finished smugly, his smile becoming blood thirsty.

The Uchiha clan head snarled at the blond. "Fine, I agree to your terms. The date for our match will be tomorrow at noon. Training ground five, the council will be in attendance as mediators for out match." Naruto nodded, smiling before walking out of the room Kushina trailing behind. Hiruzen sighed, now he had to replace that door, why him?

**XXX**

"Sensei, was that really a good idea?" Kushina asked sounding worried. Naruto smiled down at the red head.

"Sure it was Kushi-chan, always a good idea to take a bet you wont lose." Naruto said proudly, missing the blush on Kushina's face at his way of calling her. "The Uchiha in there is nothing like your friend Mikoto, he's just someone who over relies on their Kekkei Genkai to win their fights, rather than using it as a trump card like your supposed to." Naruto muttered the last bit.

"Sensei with the way your talking it sounds like you have a Kekkei Genkai." Kushina said laughing, Naruto thought about it for a second.

"That's because I do." Naruto admitted sighing, Kushina looked up at him in slight amazement.

"But when you fought those ANBU in the office or the ones that attacked us I didn't see you use anything that looked like a Kekkei Genkai." Naruto smiled at her, before ruffling Kushina's hair.

"I did use it in that fight outside the village I just made sure that you guys didn't see it. But for the most part I try not to, my Kekkei Genkai is a trump card to get me out of really bad situations. Not, as most people who have one would tell you, the first solution to any problem." Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "At any rate do you feel okay now?"

Kushina looked down, she wasn't okay, not yet. But she could cope of that she was sure. "I'll be fine sensei." The Uzumaki heiress assured him, Naruto smiled at her.

"Tell Nawaki and Mikoto to be at training ground five at noon tomorrow okay, I think it should be okay for you guys to sit in on this fight." Kushina nodded and turned away, before stopping and turning back.

"Uh sensei, what Kekkei Genkai do you have?" Kushina asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

Naruto didn't answer instead opting to just turn around and Kushina came face to face with two fully mature Sharingan eyes.

**XXX**

Kushina was almost bouncing off the walls, in fact Naruto was quite sure that if training ground five had any walls she would have been. Naruto sighed the bastard was already ten minutes late, he remembered Sasuke's stunt at the Chunin exams, typical fucking Uchiha. The assembled council was starting to look a little annoyed, well at least that was something. For once Naruto wasn't the only person pissed off with the Uchiha.

Naruto took a brief look at his students, Nawaki looked bored, Kushina exited and Mikoto nervous, for him or for her father he wasn't sure. Naruto threw a look over his shoulder, and whistled, it seemed like the whole of the Uchiha clan had turned out for this little fight. Okay that was an exaggeration but there were at least a hundred of them, Naruto sighed. "Glad you could finally join us Uchiha-san." Naruto called out, smiling at the look of anger on the Uchiha clan head's face at the informal address.

"You will show me respect boy." Clan head yelled out, Naruto sighed.

"Like I said before respect is earned not given. Oh by the way I never got your name." Naruto said yawning.

The man puffed out his chest. "Uchiha Kouken." Clan head of the Uchiha, the man took a Taijutsu stance and Naruto yawned.

"Well then are we all ready." Naruto asked sliding into his own stance. The current Hyuga clan head walked into the space between them.

"Uchiha Kouken vs Narukami Naruto, Hajime." He swung his arm up jumping backwards, the man got the feeling he did not want to be in the middle of this.

Naruto blurred forward as the Uchiha activated his Sharingan, Naruto's fist came forward, and was pushed away, a leg came at his abdomen. Naruto sweeped it out of the way jumping to deliver an axe kick to the clan head. He saw the kuani positioned to stab him and changed his attack, letting the sole of his foot land on Kouken's arm and pushing off in to a jump. Naruto twisted in mid air and threw a shuriken at the Uchiha, one coated in Futon chakra, the Uchiha leaned back and allowed the attack to pass over his head. Smirking right up until Naruto buried his foot in the man's stomach sending him flying. The entire exchange took less than ten seconds.

The Uchiha flipped himself in mid air, before blurring through hand seals.** "****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." **

Naruto smirked and slammed his hands together. **"Ninpo Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin"** The barrier sprang up holding back the flames, Naruto wanted to end this quickly. Oh Kouken was good he would give the man that, but Naruto was an S ranked shinobi. Kouken was a low to mid A rank, there was a reason most S rank shinobi's didn't work together. It was because you actually had to be an S class to fight an S class. You were that strong you didn't NEED to work as a team.

Naruto decided to end it, the Uchiha clan head charged forward. Naruto smirked chakra gathering in his hand. He pushed it, faster and faster making it more condensed more concentrated, until he was holding the heart of a storm in his hand. Kouken lashed out with a fist, Naruto caught the offending limb and dragged the man in closer slamming the spinning orb of chakra into his gut. **"Rasengan!"**

The attack ripped through the clan head's clothes and skin. Before pulverising his bones and shattering most of his rib cage. Kouken was flung back impacting with a tree before going through it and the four behind that one. Naruto turned to his team. "He won't be getting back up from that, take the next three days off and meet back here on Monday." The three just nodded, not trusting their voices, all three's jaws were firmly acquainted with the floor. Naruto turned to the Uchiha elders. "I'll expect my winnings in three day's." Naruto said pointedly, before walking off leaving a stunned crowd. Naruto walked back to Konoha at a lazy pace, whistling all the way.

**Sharingan No Kami- Chapter Three End.**

Oh and I just figured I'd throw this in.

**Bingo Book Profile**

**Name: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 17**

**Rank: Low to Mid S Rank, SS Rank if Using Kyuubi's Chakra**

**Known Acquaintances: Haruno Sakura (Deceased), Sai (Deceased), Gama Sennin Jiraiya (Deceased) Killer A Raikage (Deceased), Senju Tsunade Hokage (Deceased), Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji (Deceased), Hyuga Hinata (Deceased), Hatake Kakashi (Deceased), Akamichi Chouji (Deceased), Yamanaka Ino (Deceased), TenTen, Rock Lee (Deceased), Might Gai (Deceased), Inuzuka Kiba (Deceased), Terumi Mei Mizukage, ****Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki Tsuchikage (Deceased), Kurotsuchi (Deceased), Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Karin, Killer B Eight Tails Jinchūriki.**

**Appearance-**

**Hight: 185 cm**

**Weight: 71 kg**

**Blond Hair**

**Cloathing: Formally wore clothing focusing on the colour orange, after the death of most of his friends wears clothing on the darker side of the colour spectrum, expect black blue and grey. Has a tendency to wear a trench coat that denotes him as the Gama Sennin.**

**Known Family: Uzumaki Kushina- Relationship Mother (Deceased), Namikaze Minato- Relationship Father (Deceased), Uzumaki Karin- Relationship Cousin, Gama Sennin Jirayia- Relationship Godfather (Deceased).**

**Target Bio-**

**Born in Konohagakure and left as an orphan after his father sealed the Kyuubi inside him. Extraction of Kyuubi from Uzumaki Kushina presumably killed her, target virtually raised himself. Barely being taught anything by others, attributed to stigma of being a jinchūriki. Target first appeared on the world stage at age twelve for helping rid Nami no Kuni of a business man named Gato.**

**Known Skills-**

**Kage Bunshin **

**Bunshin Daibakuha **

**Rasengan And Variants**

**Fuuinjutsu**

**Kekkai Ninjutsu**

**Sharingan**

**Chidori and Variants**

**Proficient with both Katon and Futon Ninjutsu but has been documented using jutsu from all five elements. **

**Bounty-**

**Akatsuki- 100 000 000 Ryo Alive**

**Ame- 75 000 000 Ryo Dead or 100 000 000 Alive**

**Note- Target is placed as FLEE ON SIGHT if using Kyuubi's chakra or with Killer B eight tail's jinchūriki, at all other times approach with caution. **

And that's a wrap people.

On a side note there is a pole on my profile up until 12 am Australian western standard time that is to decide on what order I up date my stories so please vote, have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter Four: Welcome To Hell**

Okay and now onto the next chapter of Sharingan No Kami.

All of you please thank my BETA reader Zimbolical, other than that have a nice day.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Jutsu when in use not just being talked about.**

**Story Start-**

Naruto let his body sway backwards as Mikoto's kick flew over him. The blond reached up grabbing the leg, before pivoting and throwing the black haired girl at Nawaki. The Senju heir's eyes went wide as he saw the Uchiha flying towards him, he abandoned the hand seals he had been making and got ready to catch the girl. Mikoto hit the Senju with close to bone shattering force, sending both of them flying. Naruto felt the ground under him rumble and jumped, deliberately leaving his arms hanging low. A pair of chains erupted from the earth, snaking around his out stretched limbs. The blond smiled as he spotted Kushina, who was smirking at him triumphantly. "I got you sensei!" The red head declared, Naruto sported a smirk of his own and Kushina's blood ran cold.

"You know Kushi-chan there is a difference between catching someone and me allowing you to catch me." Naruto stated, the red head looked confused before Naruto gripped the chakra chains and swung them with all his might. Kushina's eyes widened with horror as she was lifted from the ground by the force of Naruto's swing, and she found herself flying through the air. Naruto smirked before slamming the unfortunate Uzumkai into her team mates sending all three of them flying as the chains dissipated from the impact.

Naruto leaped on to a tree branch which was overlooking the three downed Genin before leaping into the air. He rushed through the seven hand seals with a speed that only a veteran could, 'horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger! Naruto inhaled deeply air saturating his lungs**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**Naruto yelled, expelling the orb of flame from his mouth, the attack raced at the Genin.

Mikoto looked up at the fire ball racing towards Kushina, Nawaki and her. It was at least three body lengths across and four high. She could hear water running behind them, her sensei must have dumped them there for them to be able to defend. Mikoto was about to begin her hand seals when she realized, the defense she was planning wouldn't work. Her defense Suiton: Mizurappa wouldn't cut it, her sensei was smart, scary smart. He would have to know that her first defense would be Mizurappa, the jutsu was only a C rank but would defeat the fireball, that was when it clicked, the trap was the fire ball.

Mizurappa would put out the fire but then what, Mikoto's eyes widened. It would leave a large amount of water in front of them, something a skilled opponent, such as her sensei, could take advantage of. Probably by sending the water back at them with a Fūton: Daitoppa then electrifying it with a Raiton changed her plan of defense, Mizurappa would not work it left too much water in front of them, so she just needed the water to be spread out enough that her sensei couldn't take advantage of that fact. Mikoto's hands blurred, she saw Kushina and Nawaki doing the same in her peripheral vision, she just hoped they all had the same idea.**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**All three Genin announced spraying a huge volume of water from their mouths, Suijinheki was a B ranked Suiton Ninjutsu so it would defeat the fire ball in both nature type and in Ninjutsu rank, but more importantly it forced the water away from the three with such force their sensei wouldn't be able to send it back at them.

Naruto smiled as he saw the water wave crush the fire ball sending upwards, a giant gout of steam. The Jonin smiled that had been some good thinking by all three of them. The Suijinheki prevented him from turning the Jutsu back at them and with the force the water was launched with allowed them a means to counter attack as well, they were getting better. Naruto jumped and stuck to the underside of a branch smiling at his Genin's progress, their ability to attack and defend at the same time was impressive but they really should have thought ahead a bit more, after all. With all of the steam hanging around the battlefield right now he could easily pull off a sneak attack, the three should have dispersed the steam it with a Futon technique the moment the fire ball was put out. Still for a bunch of Genin that was more than passable, Naruto smirked, as he held his hands up.**"Kirigakure no Jutsu"**With all the steam his team would not be able to tell the difference, the mist mingled with the steam making it harder to see. The blond stayed silent as he crept toward his Genin over the branches.

Kushina looked around, was it just her or was the steam getting denser? Her eyes widened, oh shit Kirigakure no Justu. The red head blurred through hand seals, she wasn't really one for Ninjutsu but her sensei had forced her to become at least proficient in the art.**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**The young Uzumaki yelled at the top of her lungs, the wind technique pushing the combined mist and steam away. Kushina whirled looking for her team mates, her eyes widened, Nawaki was already on the groun out cold and Naruto was right behind Mikoto. "MIKOTO!" yelled Kushina in warning, Naruto's hand descended and the Uchiha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was rendered unconscious.

Naruto blurred out of Kushina's sight, the Uzumaki heiress felt a stinging sensation before everything went dark.

**XXX**

Naruto looked down at the fallen figures of his three students, they were getting better. Not quite ready to survive the hell that was war, but they were getting better. Naruto wasn't even sure that he would ever feel that his Genin were ready to face war, he had gotten far too attached to them to even want to consider them put onto a battlefield. Naruto knew the horror of war, the third shinobi war was coming, the blond knew that, Naruto just hoped that he had a bit longer before he had to put his students to the test in that hell.

The blond picked Kushina up in a bridal carry while creating two clones for Nawaki and Mikoto. Naruto took to the trees, jumping back towards the entrance to training ground five, Konoha, the blond hadn't really spent much time around the village. He was always either training to improve his own skills, training his Genin or taking missions. Besides he knew the layout and the families well enough that Naruto didn't really need to spend much time inside Konoha.

The Naruto's laid his Genin team down of the soft grass at the entrance to the training blond sighed, they did good. Nawaki had a good feeling for Ninjutsu and was above average at Taijutsu, though he did need to learn not to rely on his clans forms so much. Things like that would make him overspecialized and ridged, like the Hyuuga, Naruto would not let that happen to one of his students. Next was Mikoto, the girl showed a strong aptitude for Ninjutsu, then again that was something he expected from an Uchiha, but also for Genjutsu. Naruto couldn't use Genjutsu though he could break just about all of them, so the blond really wasn't much help there. He had made a mental not to ask around the village for a Genjutsu user so he could ask them to train Mikoto, but Naruto wanted to get her above the Genin norm first.

Finally there was Kushina, the red head was definitely not a Ninjutsu user. It wasn't that she was bad at using Ninjutsu per-say, but rather that in comparison to her other strengths her talent with Ninjutsu was negligible at best. Not that Naruto hadn't pounded the basics of several Jutsu into the Uzumaki's head, Kushina may have not held a great amount of talent for the art. But Naruto would not let her neglect her training in the art just because of that. That being said the girl's aptitude for Tai and Ken Jutsu was amazing; in addition to that the red head was always getting better with those chains of hers. Naruto had not yet started teaching Kushina the art of the sword in earnest just yet, preferring to bring her other forms up to scratch first, that being said what he saw when he did train her was amazing. The girl was a wonder with a sword just waiting to be discovered, Naruto guessed that was something he had inherited from his mother, a love of blade work.

The blond looked up at the sky and sighed, it had been almost two months since his match against Kouken and since then the Uchiha clan would not leave him alone. They were trying, and quite desperately, to get Naruto under their thumb. Trying everything from bribing him to offering marriage contracts, at one point a contract for Mikoto herself was offered to the blond, hell the Uchiha clan offered to adopt him as one of their own. Naturally Naruto turned them down, he was an Uzumaki to the bone even if he wasn't using the name, he would not be joining another clan unless it was by marriage and even then it would not be for a political marriage. His students had also not stopped hounding him over the Rasengan, Naruto knew he shouldn't have used the attack. After all his father had been made famous for creating it along with the Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto really hoped he hadn't screwed up the time line too badly with that little stunt. Though knowing that because of his luck, that was probably a vain hope.

He looked down at his Genin, they were ready. While he had been working the group's basic skills and team work over the last two months, that wasn't all he was doing. Every now and then Naruto would throw something different at the three, such as a lesson in Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu. Just to see the kind of aptitude the Genin had in that area, any time they excelled Naruto filed it away so he could teach them later. Now that they had the basics and team work above Genin level Naruto was ready to start teaching them some new skills, the blond knew that Nawaki and Mikoto's families were teaching them on the side, so the blond planned to pay some more attention to Kushina. Not that he would neglect their training only that Naruto would allow a little more freedom to Kushina in what she learned, for example. When the members of his Genin team met they did so every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The other two days they had off, Naruto knew for a fact that Mikoto and Nawaki's families trained them in their family arts on these days, Naruto would extend the same offer to Kushina. Since there were no Uzumaki in Konoha besides her Naruto would offer the red head some extra training on the days off so that she wouldn't feel left behind when the Uchiha and Senju started upping Mikoto and Nawaki's training in the clan's arts. Something that Naruto suspected they would do soon as the two were starting to show a lot of growth as ninja and as people.

The blond heard a groan and looked down as Nawaki woke up. "What the hell hit me?" The Senju heir asked blearily, Naruto smiled, the Senju reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. He had reflected on that in privet once, he suspected it was that resemblance that had gotten Tsunade to come back to Konoha.

"That would be me Nawaki-kun." Naruto said smiling down at the brown haired boy. Who looked at Naruto for a second before sighing.

"Knocked us unconscious again eh sensei." The Senju said with a small chuckle, this was how all their spars ended after all. Rather than try to beat the blond the three Genin used it as a test to see how long they could survive for.

Naruto nodded at the Genin's statement, before smiling at his young charge. "You guys did really well, two months ago you couldn't last more than ten mintues against me at that level now your up to forty five." Naruto said prising the Senju heir and his team mate's, who were still unconscious.

Nawaki blushed slightly under the blonds praise, Naruto always gave praise where it was due, but never when it wasn't earned. "Ah but we still can't beat you now can we sensei." Nawaki replied smiling at the blond.

Naruto shrugged and gave a mischievous grin in return. "I wouldn't be much of a Jonin if I couldn't take down three Genin Nawaki-kun, clan heirs or not." Naruto pointed out, the Senju cocked his head to the side for a second before nodding, the blond had a good point.

"Sooo thought about teaching us that Rasengan yet?" Nawaki asked innocently, Naruto chuckled. Before bopping the Senju on the head lightly, after displaying the attack all three of them had wanted to learn it. Hell he had other Jonin coming and asking if they could trade some of their own Jutsu in exchange for learning it, hell the Hyuuga had offered him marriage contract. Naturally Naruto turned them all down and went to Sarutobi and had the Jutsu registered as a personal Jutsu so that anyone caught copying it would be dealt with severely, not that Naruto was too worried about someone figuring out the Rasengan. The attack was just shape manipulation taken to its highest possible level after all, making it all but impossible to copy unless you already knew it's inner-workings, something Naruto was in no hurry to share. But something he was worried about some people making bastardised versions of the attack, which was something the blond would not tolerate.

"Not yet Nawaki-kun, maybe one day."

"But sensei that's what you always tell me." The Senju pouted as his attempt to gain the awesome Jutsu failed miserably, just like all Kushina, Mikoto and his previous attempts did.

Naruto sighed and laid back on the grass sighing, those three had come a long way. Hell they had even completed another twelve C rank missions, no D ranks. He had to go through that hell himself and would not make his Genin do so, though the temptation to see the looks of despair on their faces as they found out they had to clean kennels for the Inuzuka, or some such, was oh so tempting. He saw a hawk flying above and was instantly on alert, the bird let out three harsh cries and flew away, Naruto stood up and looked at Nawaki. "Nawaki-kun please tell Kushina and Mikoto they can go home when they wake up. I have something I have to take care of." Naruto said walking off.

"Did it have something to do with that hawk?" Nawaki asked, wondering if it was some kind of signal.

Naruto snorted, but on the inside he praised his student for his sharp intellect. "Hell no." Naruto dead paned to Nawaki, before smiling with a perverse grin on his face. "Today is the day the new Icha Icha comes out." Naruto stated drooling, before disappearing in a shunshin, not hearing Nawaki's grumble about stupid pervy sensei's.

**XXX**

The blond reappeared inside the Hokage tower lobby, his face in a pure business expression as he walked towards the Sandaime's office. The door was opened by an ANBU, Naruto nodded his thanks, the ANBU dipped his head in return. It was nice to see someone at least acknowledge that he had done something, most just ignored the ANBU when they did things like that. Naruto walked inside seeing the other Jonin present, he did note Hatake Sakumo, Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. Three legends in one place, Naruto made a mental note to keep a close eye on Sakumo once Kakashi was born, he would make sure his white haired sensei kept his father this time around.

The Sandaime scanned the room, almost all his Jonin were here. His eyes fell on Naruto, the boy really was an enigma. That technique he used the Rasengan was incredible and he cared for his students before anything else. Yet he never walked around Konoha or got to know its people, but seemed to care for the village, but, how could the young man care if he didn't know the people? The Sandaime shook his head to clear it of his thoughts; he needed to focus right now. Hiruzen looked around the room again, yes all of the Jonin sensei's were here he could start his announcement, the others it didn't really affect, they could be told later.

"Thank you for coming." Hiruzen stated, his eyes surveying the room again. "As you all may know in six months the biannual Chunin exams will be held in Konoha."

Naruto's mind shut down, what the hell was going on? The Chunin exams weren't put into practice until after the third shinobi war. Naruto knew that as fact, Jiraiya had at least pounded some basic history into his head. He would need to consult with Akane about this, this changed everything. If his knowledge of the time line was this far out, who knows what else had been changed.

The Sandaime continued and Naruto shook his thoughts off and paid attention. "I would like the Jonin sensei's of all teams to come forward and please state if you will or will not be nominating your teams." Naruto, Jiriaya, Tsunade and several others stepped forward. Naruto ignored the first three but started paying attention again when he saw Tsunade step forward.

"I Senju Tsunade Jonin of Konoha do here by nominate Uchiha Teyaki, Junishi Ami and Kon of team four for the Chunin exam's as their Jonin sensei." Tsunade said confidently before stepping back in line, Naruto wondered why Tsunade had an Uchiha as a student. After what Kouken had said he honestly didn't think that he would let anyone but an Uchiha train his clan members. Then again Tsunade was a member of the Densetsu no Sannin, proud bastard probably made an exception and allowed her the honour of teaching an Uchiha or some such. Naruto sighed and stepped forward feeling all eyes on him.

The blond sighed, what can he do, on one hand letting his team into the exams would be a great way for them to gauge how strong they were and how far they had to go. On the other hand they would be indisposed for a few days and miss out on training, more importantly they could die and he would not be there to save them this time. Naruto sighed he knew what he was going to do, Kushina, Mikoto and Nawaki would kill him if he didn't nominate them. Man he wasn't even Kushina or Mikoto's boyfriend and he already felt whipped, now he knew what Shikamaru felt like when Naruto teased him about his relationship with Tenmari. Naruto took a deep breath. "I Narukami Naruto Jonin of Uzugakure do here by nominate Senju Nawaki, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Kushina of team five for the Chunin exam's as their Jonin sensei." Naruto stated drawing gasps from around the room. He sighed, was this how Kakashi felt when he nominated them as rookies. Geez you'd think that someone who could easily take apart an A ranked ninja like Kouken, would have their judgement trusted but no.

Tsunade rounded on the blond grasping the front of his vest. "What did you just say?" The blond asked in a low tone, Naruto just looked at her impassively.

"I said I nominate my team for the Chunin exam's Senju-san, do you have a problem with that?" Naruto asked coldly, Tsunade looked at him fire in her eyes.

"They only just graduated, they are not ready for something like this. Don't you get it they could possibly die?" Tsunade practically spat in Naruto's face, who still looked impassive.

"Are you done?" The blond asked his voice cold enough to turn water to ice.

Tsundae looked at him taken back for a second before her rage returned full force. "Hell no I'm not done, I am not letting my little brother go off and get himself killed for your pride." Tsunade snarled at the blond, Naruto placed his hand next to his kunai pouch something all the Jonin noted and tensed.

"Senju get your hands off me before I remove them from you." Naruto hissed at Tsunade who seemed startled by his anger, enough so that she let go of his vest. "The moment that your little brother put on that Hitai-ate he so proudly wears he became an adult. He can drink, smoke, have sex and die for his home because he wears that Hitai-ate. More importantly when he put on that Hitai-ate he became my soldier, this is not a clan affair nor is it something YOU have any control overIam his Jonin sensei notYOUTsunade." Naruto finished and turned back to Hiruzen who looked a little taken back by the whole scene. "As I said Hokage-sama I would like to nominate team five for the exams." The aging Hokage nodded, Naruto's anger faded. The blond would admit that Tsunade's anger was reasonable, but he hated seeing people underestimating his student's. They had worked hard dammit and he would be damned if he just let other people, even if they were family, talk about his students when they had no idea of their full capabilities.

Naruto tuned out as they started nominating teams again, before turning back in when Jiraiya stepped forward. "I Jiraiya Jonin of Konoha do here by nominate Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume of team seven for the Chunin exam's as their Jonin sensei." The white haired man finished and stepped back, Naruto was about to tune out again when he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Figures the Namikaze clan would have their golden boy put in the exam's, wonder how he'll do?" came the light voice of a Jonin from behind him. Naruto's mind stopped again, Namikaze clan? His father wasn't part of a clan only his mother was, what the hell was going on here, was it the time line that was out or was it something else? No it couldn't be the time line, even if the time line was out a little time wouldn't affect clan status, actually no it could. But his father was an orphan not a clan member and no clan called Namikaze had ever existed to his knowledge, so that just left one other option. The Kamui hadn't sent him through time but rather through dimensions. Well it wasn't like he hadn't thought that it was a possibility, still with the way everything had been going so far Naruto had just assumed he had been sent through time instead. The blond gulped, he needed to talk to Akane about this and fast.

Naruto's was pulled out of his thoughts as Hiruzen started to speak again. "Very well then teams four, five and seven will be entered into this year's Chunin exams. The exams start in six months have your Genin ready by then, the forms for enrolment can be collected any time from now until a day before the exams, you are free to leave." The Jonin's nodded as one, Tsunade turned to give Naruto another piece of her mind but found only leafs dropping to the floor as the blond exited via shunshin. Naruto figured he could pick up the forms tomorrow; right now he needed to speak to Akane and the faster the better.

**XXX**

Kushina walked through the front door of her apartment, it wasn't a large affair. Combined kitchen living and dining, a single bathroom and her bedroom, compared to what she had lived in when she was in Uzu it was small. Not that Kushina minded, at least there was no wasted space, the red head sighed as she collapsed down on her couch. That training session was beyond tiring, then again they always were. Naruto would push them to their breaking point then back off, then push them to it again and again, forcing them to improve faster and faster.

The blond was a slave driver when it came to training, even though he occasionally said he was a bad teacher. Kushina didn't believe that for a second, every lesson was easy to understand, then he expanded upon it let them ask questions and explained what they didn't understand, before summarizing the lesson. All the time a monologue was running, when fighting 'dodge then counter' if they were sneaking 'embrace the shadows, see but don't be seen' for Jutsu 'feel the flow of the chakra and direct it, never try to use a technique you don't understand.' and so on. The man really did make his lessons stick, no matter what.

Then there was what he focused on when they trained. Kushina was far from a stupid girl, no one would ever call her a genius, but she was no fool. When they had first graduated the academy Mikoto, Nawaki and her had been somewhere between mid to high Genin level, now they were somewhere between low to mid Chunin level. The blond had quite literally pounded the basics into them, the moment he found even the slightest deficiency they were drilled on it until it was perfect. Be the problem in strategy, battlefield tactics, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, hell even Fuinjutsu or Assassination were drilled until their basics were perfect.

But for all his training Kushina had to ask one question about Naruto, why? None of the other Genin teams were training even half as hard as they were. Sure she could just put that down to him being a training manic but it felt like something more, Kushina had always trusted her instincts and right now they were telling her there was more to her, hell the entire teams, training the Naruto was letting on. Her musing was broken by a knock on the door dragging her exhausted body to the door she flung it open, this had better be good or else someone was going to be in pain. Kushina's eyes widened in shock when the blond whom her thoughts had just been on, stood there with a serious look on his face. "Hi sensei, what can I do for you?" Kushina asked nervously, she felt a blush creep up her face, damn these hormones.

Naruto looked distracted as he looked at his student. "Good afternoon Kushina, tomorrow's rest day has been cancelled please meet me at training ground five at six am tomorrow." Kushina nodded and Naruto smiled down at the girl, "Make sure to take care of yourself and eat well before you arrive tomorrow it's going to be a big day." Kushian nodded again.

"Thanks sensei." The red head said as brightly as she could in such an exhausted state. "I'll see you tomorrow then, but I have to ask what the emergency is?"

Naruto just chuckled. "You'll find out when you get there" the blond stated cryptically, before turning to walk away. "You have a nice night Kushi-chan" Naruto said walking away towards the stairs and to his apartment on the level above this one.

"See yah later sensei." The Uzumaki called out to the retreating back of the blond who just waved over his shoulder. Naruto heard the door close and felt a little bit of nostalgia as he climbed the stairs to his apartment, it seemed even when he was a child his mother had been closer to him than he thought. After all the apartment that Kushina was living in now was the same one that the third had given Naruto when the orphanage tried to throw him out.

**XXX**

Naruto sat in the centre of his apartment eyes closed in the lotus position, his breathing slow and controlled. He focused on the feeling deep inside him and allowed himself to be drawn in, he felt his consciousness slipping away to somewhere else, the blond opened his eyes the warm noonday sun warming his body. Naruto sighed; the area inside his mind was dense woodland. The warm sun over head and a clear lake nearby, the blond walked forward towards the small cottage at the centre of the clearing. Sure he could have made it someplace different but Akane had told him she actually preferred not being in her gigantic demon fox form. So she got a cottage in the middle of a clearing instead, Naruto knocked on the door, sure he could just walk in, but he kind of wanted to live.

The door swung open revealing a rather sleepy looking red head. Long and unruly hair that reached her lower back and was ruffled by her just getting out of bed, red eyes with no slit, pale skin, a tribal tattoo that stretched from her left ankle to right shoulder marking everything in between with a flowing and interlocking web of ink. The woman had long legs and round hips, her breasts were on the smaller side looking at around a B cup but it really just added to her allure, crimson red lipstick her rather pronounced canine teeth just showing. "Huh? Naru-chan? What are you doing here?" Akane asked sleepily, Naruto debated coming back later, after all Akane enjoyed her sleep. However this really was too important to wait.

"Sorry for waking you up Akane-chan but would you mind if I came in?" Naruto asked, Akane moved aside and gestured for Naruto to come in.

"That's fine Naru-chan, I'll put on some tea." Naruto just nodded, Akane had been very abrasive when they first met, but after seventeen years together they eventually managed to work something out.

Akane came back a few minutes later holding a tea cup and setting it down in front of the blond Uzumaki. "So Naru-chan what did you need?" Akane asked still looking like she wanted to go back to bed, Naruto sipped the tea for a second before sighing. He told her everything from the fact they were probably in a different dimension to that he was no longer sure how accurate their information was any more.

The demoness slowly looked more and more awake as Naruto explained. If that was because she was waking up or the subject matter was so important it made her wake up Naruto couldn't tell. The demoness look at him for a few minutes after he finished. "We need to plan our next move." Akane said seriously.

Naruto leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. "I'm all ears"

**XXX**

Naruto dropped in front of his Genin team, the three of him looking up at him curiously. "First things first I've entered you in the Chunin exams." Naruto stated, the three Genin just looked at him for about a second before Naruto was glomped by a red blur and a black blur. Kushina and Mikoto thanking him repeatedly while Nawaki just grinned like a mad man. After spending the next five minutes prying his team off him Naruto looked at each of them for a second. "This means naturally that I will be picking up your training as well." The three looked at him in horror when he said that, Naruto didn't even bother to acknowledge them and instead brought out three pieces of paper from his pouch. "Do any of you know what these are?" Naruto questioned, getting blank looks from his Genin in return. "This is chakra paper, I'm going to have you guys channel your chakra into it to find out what your elemental affinity is. If it burns it's fire, crumbles earth, crinkles lightning, gets wet water or splits then it's wind." Naruto finished his impromptu lecture and handed out the paper.

Giving the first one to Nawaki, the Senju channelled his chakra into the paper and promptly yelped and dropped it as it burst into flames. Naruto smiled a fire type which was good. Naruto was better at both wind and lightning but fire came in as a close third. He handed the second piece to Mikoto who sighed, all Uchiha were fire types after all, and those who weren't, were an embarrassment to the clan. She channeled her chakra and felt her mouth go dry, the paper crinkled. She was not attuned to fire but lightning, no, no, this could not be happening Mikoto started to hyperventilate. Kushian shook her friend back into the world of the living. "Mikoto what's wrong?" Kushina asked concerned, Mikoto got her breathing back under control.

"S-S-Sensei could I please have another piece of paper please. " Naruto nodded and handed her another, Mikoto channelled her chakra again, the paper crinkled. Tears began gathering in the Uchiha's eyes, Naruto wiped them away causing the girl to look up at her sensei who looked down at her with something approaching sorrow in his eyes.

"What's wrong Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked concerned for his student.

The girl started to tear up. "I'm attuned to lighting" the girl said simply. Naruto still couldn't see the problem. "The Uchiha are fire users, to be otherwise is an embarrassment to the clan." Mikoto repeated the words that had been told to her by her tutors. Naruto shook her a little and forced the girl to look at him and Naruto smiled down at her.

"Well if you think you're an embarrassment to the clan, I'm a wind user." Naruto said in a joking tone, Mikoto looked affronted.

"But sensei that might be fine for you your not an Uchiha, but for me, they might discard me, throw me out unless I prove to be better than a fire user. I know your just trying to make me feel better but please don't say things like that." Mikoto finished, Naruto sighed looking down at Mikoto. He really hadn't wanted to tell them, at least not like this.

Naruto looked sternly at his three Genin. "What you are about to see will be told to no one unless I expressly give you permission am I clear?" The blond said, gaining a startled chorus of 'yes' from his three Genin. Naruto closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were no longer the deep ocean blue the three were used to, in there place were two crimson irises slowly being circled by three tome.

Naruto looked down at the two stunned Genin and a smug looking Kushina. "Sensei y-your eyes" Mikoto pointed out lightly. Naruto hugged the girl.

"See if you're talking about outcasts in the Uchiha clan then you really couldn't be in better company." Naruto said in a cheerful voice, smiling down at the girl who just nodded dumbly.

Naruto turned his attention to Kushina who channeled her chakra to the paper, which split in half. Naruto couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face. It was like this team was made for him a fire, lightning and a wind user, his three best elements. "Now then we are having a training session today it's about six thirty now and our training session will last until seventeen hundred understand?" The three nodded and Naruto channeled a small amount of chakra into a seal on his right arm a katana dropping into his waiting hand. "You have only one objective, survive." With those words Naruto charged the three Genin.

**Sharingan No Kami Chapter Four End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter Five: And You Thought I Was Insane Before!**

And we are back with another chapter of Sharingan no Kami. A chapter that contains just as much humour and general insanity as you have all come to know, and dare I say it, love about this story. Fun clichés, debatable grammar, suggestive positions, and many other zany, kooky and downright insane things

So read, enjoy and please review.

As always please thank my BETA Zimbolical for his wonderful job of making the things I write actually readable by the general public.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu when in use not just being talked about"**

**Story Start-**

Mikoto could swear she heard her bones creek as she blocked another strike from her sensei. The Uchiha had originally thought that her sensei's training was insane, but with his new training regime she knew, Naruto had been taking it easy on them. His new level of training took insane and cranked it right the way up to eleven. Before breaking the dial that said eleven and replacing it with one that went all the way up to one hundred and somehow pushing it to one hundred and one. And then some; some of the things he had them do seemed to take insane and then throw it out the window before taking their training, as Naruto called it, beyond the impossible. After they managed to survive their eleven hour sparing session against him the blond had chosen to work on their Taijutsu, when he told them that the blond added he would be taking a leaf out of Gai and Lee's book on the subject. When they had asked him who they were, the blond just chuckled evilly, the same way he did before throwing exploding model cows at them, all three Genin were instantly scared for their lives, for good reason.

Mikoto didn't know who Gai and Lee were but if this was their training routine then the men must be closer to beasts, when she said that to Naruto the blond had just smiled and replied 'green beasts to be exact.' All the while chuckling at some kind of privet joke, for the next month team five got up at four am and trained until eighteen hundred or six pm every day. The day started with a, relaxing as Naruto called it, run. Around the entire village of Konoha, seven times, and when Naruto said run he meant sprint. Following that was Taijutsu kata's, the blond was merciless even there, they did it with weights, on water, while running, dodging thrown weapons, while tree jumping, Naruto would assign some kind of exercise to be done while the executing the kata's at the same time, the blond laughed while they did it, telling them it would teach them the power of youth! All the while cackling like a mad man, needless to say the entire team wanted to kill him after day one.

Following the Taijutsu kata's the blond would train their chakra control, they did everything from water walking to kunai balancing, and hell Naruto even showed them a few exercises that they never ever knew existed. Such as water sphere floating, which was exactly what it sounded like, floating a sphere of water over your hand using nothing but pure chakra control. What Naruto didn't tell them was that the sphere would blow up in their faces if they got it wrong, Mikoto cursed the man for that. The day ended with Naruto teaching them some of his personal Taijutsu style, though the blond admitted that he hadn't come up with a name for it yet.

When the month was finally over the team celebrated as Naruto told them that now he would move on to teaching them other things while just maintaining their strength rather than trying to increase it. The cheers died immediately when the blond told them that the level of hell had just doubled now that they had reached the appropriate strength to survive it.

It was at that moment they learned what hell really was, the blond was relentless. Everything he could think of for the next four months he pounded into them, from extra Taijutsu to Nin, Gen, Ken and even Fuinjutsu. Hell the blond forced his three Genin to master the first step of each of their nature manipulations in two months. They were spared nothing, Naruto's training was brutal and always to the point. His constant monologue always running, every time a block wasn't quite perfect they were punished for it. Every stance, form, technique had to be performed flawlessly, Naruto neither needed nor wanted that, the blond demanded that. He had told the three of his Genin Tsunade's reaction to placing them into the Chunin exams; her reaction was just used by them like fuel, to prove her words wrong they all pushed themselves to the brink to be better, faster, and stronger than any other Genin team. Naruto saw their drive and used it to push them harder, all the while laughing not so quietly at his Genin's misfortune. Then started laughing harder; as he pictured the misfortune of any Genin that faced them in the exams.

Mikoto skidded along the ground, before pushing herself off the ground and snarling at the shadow clone in front of her and charging, the ground under her cracked with the force of her kicking off it. The black haired girl closed, her left hand lashing out in a vicious hook at the blond's face, Naruto's clone leaned back and allowed to attack to pass over him, before grabbing the offending limb. Unlike five months ago Mikoto saw this as an opportunity, using Naruto's grip to pull her in closer and launching a knee at the blond's head. Naruto blocked with his left arm, Mikoto smiled and sent chakra to her eyes, turning them blood red with two tome spinning slowly in each. She twisted forcing him to release her, before kicking at his sternum, she saw Naruto move in slow motion, hand coming up to guard. Mikoto altered her angle of attack and her kick changed at the last second to one at the clone's ribs. Naruto smiled and almost seemed to flow around the attack, spinning and planting a nasty heel kick into the black haired girl's abdomen, spit flew out of her mouth and Naruto nodded to himself. He had one month and Mikoto was more than fast enough now, the clone called an end to their sparing session.

"Okay that's enough Mikoto-chan, the Naruto clone called out and the Uchiha gratefully collapsed to the ground. "Now then I am aware that you three are going to need to have some kind of trump card in the exams and that is what we are going to train for the rest of the month. It should also help you in showing the Uchiha clan that a lightning user is just as good as a fire user." Naruto declared to the girl, Mikoto looked up surprise in her eyes.

"Really sensei? Is it that Rasengan thing you used against Tou-sama?" Mikoto questioned, Naruto shook his head in a negative.

"No you won't be learning the Rasengan just yet, but this attack is just as good." Naruto assured the twelve going on thirteen year old. "To look at the pros and the cons of the two attacks, then they come out around even. But you should be able to make use of this attack easier than the Rasengan as it is lightning element by nature." The Naruto clone continued his lecture, before fixing Mikoto with a stern glare. "Mikoto this attack is listed as a personal Jutsu of mine, so under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about it, nor are you to teach it to the other Uchiha, or anyone else for that matter. This move is going to be reserved for you and me alone." The black haired girl nodded enthusiastically, before looking at Naruto in suspicion.

"If you know the three of us need a trump card then why are you teaching this attack to only me?" Mikoto asked, Naruto sighed and wiped a hand over his face, she was sharp he would give her that. More importantly she cared about her team mates; that was good, that was very good, the blond took a deep breath.

"Those two will be given their own trump cards, Kushina will have the Rasengan," Naruto held up a hand to stifle Mikoto's complaints before they started. "Listen to me Mikoto, in the Chunin exams you may well have to show that you have a lightning type chakra nature. If that happens then if what you have told me is correct then the clan will use that against you. The attack I will teach you, the Chidori, is an A rank Raiton Jutsu for assassination; however it has only one real downside. The attack cannot be used reliably without a sharingan in order to avoid any kind of counter attack, for the Uchiha clan to see a Raiton technique like that coming from you I think that they will allow you to stay inside the clan, at the very least such a powerful technique coupled with the Uchiha doujutsu should shut them up." Naruto sighed, looking down at Mikoto, "Now then; ready to learn?" The Uchiha nodded eagerly and Naruto smiled, "One last thing; do well and I've got a present for you."

**XXX**

Nawaki looked at his sensei, a pair of hook swords in his hands. They were an unusual weapon, and that was exactly why Naruto had chosen them for Nawaki. The Senju heir rushed forward, sword leading. Naruto unsealed his own sword; an O-katana gifted to him by Mifune of Tetsu no Kuni when he finished his training. The two clashed, and Nawaki was in awe, every dodge Naruto made was by the absolute smallest of margins. Every time he left himself open, he quickly found himself paying for the opening; already nicks covered his arms and legs, several bruises forming on his arms from slaps with the flat of Naruto's katana. A nasty bruise on his torso; where he was smacked by the blunt side of the blade after over reaching. The two danced around each other a flow of constant movement, though Nawaki was almost constantly on the defensive.

The two moved back and forth, though Naruto knew that Nawaki couldn't keep this up much longer. In order to increase the boy's already fairly large chakra reserves Naruto had placed chakra draining seals on the two hook swords. The constantly sapped the boy's strength making it harder and harder for him to keep up with the Uzugakure Jonin. But the seals were helping, every day the Senju grew more and more, his chakra reserves and control improving slowly but surely, Naruto had not had another confrontation with Tsunade since the one in the Hokage's office, though he did wonder why that was. The blond would be the first to admit his training methods were insane; so that did beg the question of why Tsunade hadn't tried to kill him yet.

Though Naruto didn't know it, the answer to that particular question was Nawaki. The last male Senju was quite well aware of what his sister would do **if** she found out what Naruto's training methods were. But the Senju could tell simply from how much he had improved that there was indeed method to the blond's madness, so he ran interference for Naruto. Keeping the blond safely out of the way from his overprotective older sisters punches, his sensei was strong, no doubt about that, but he was not sure if even Naruto could survive an angry Tsunade. But he was willing to bet that it would be one hell of a fight. Now that he considered it; maybe Nawaki should let that fight happen and place a bet on the winner, who knew maybe he could even make some money off it.

Nawaki fell to his knees; Naruto looked over the Senju heir and pulled out a storage scroll. Putting some chakra into the seal matrix and removing its contents. A large rectangular black case, the blond smiled at the Senju. "Well then Nawaki, I think you will appreciate this. It might not be any kind of special occasion but here." The blond threw the case at the Senju's feet, and Nawaki opened it cautiously, his mouth dropped open and he looked up at his sensei with nothing but gratitude in his eyes.

Laying in the case were possibly the two most beautiful and deadly looking swords Nawaki had ever laid eyes on. Mirror images of each other the only exception was that one's hilt was wrapped by red leather and the other by blue, crescent blades extending over the knuckles, the blade itself was straight for the most part, but around fifteen centimetres from the tip there was a curved metal spike. Though Nawaki couldn't see them seals covered the blade, intricate and interlocking, Naruto smiled at his student. "These are called blue crimson (anyone who knows where that is originally from give yourself a pat on the back cause you're awesome! I do want to state that I have just taken the name they have no abilities like the originals) I've put a few seals throughout the blades but they aren't much more than seals to keep the blades permanently sharp and free of rust. These beauties real power is in their ability to absorb and store your chakra. They do have a limit; but you won't reach that for a while." Nawaki picked up the two swords reverently, like they were some kind of holy artefacts. Naruto waved his hand at the Senju in the world famous 'bring it' manner, Nawaki smiled and charged swords in hand and the dance of steel started anew.

**XXX**

Kushina cursed her sensei, and not for the first time that day, the blond had decided that her chakra control wasn't good enough and had her work on it, that had been five hours ago. Not that Kushina would have minded that much, if her sensei said it needed work then it needed work, she trusted Naruto more than enough to believe that. But this was insane!

"DODGE!" Naruto yelled, firing another Jutsu at Kushina, who flipped out of the way by vaulting off the water's surface. That was the way Naruto was training her chakra control, she would be standing of the surface of water, while performing Taijutsu kata's, holding a ball of water over the back of her fists using nothing but chakra control, while dodging Jutsu. The man was certifiable, certifiably insane that was. Kushina was sure of it, no matter how effective the method was this was still way too much for training purposes. Or as Naruto put it 'this is chakra control training when you take it beyond the impossible!' then proceeded to fire off highly destructive attacks at her, damn that man.

Naruto leaped out on the water and threw a punch at the Uzumaki's face. Kushina jumped and kicked at the offending fist, sending it off at a different angle. The red head landed on her hands and used the force to spring her body off the water's surface and deep into Naruto's guard throwing a vicious hook at the blond's kidney, Naruto's hand swept in low and redirected the fist harmlessly around him. Kushina rolled with the push circling fast and kicking low to the back of the blonds knee cap. Naruto jumped and twisted in mid-air raining down shuriken at Kushina who jumped back and retuned fire with her own, Naruto touched down and jumped back, his hands blurring through seals. "DODGE! **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" Naruto yelled firing off yet another Jutsu at the red head.

Kushina ran through hand seals of her own and smiled as she saw the fire ball coming closer. **"Suiton: Suijinheki"**, water sprayed dousing the fire ball and Kushina immediately threw herself into a backwards roll. Avoiding the shurikens that cut through the steam; performing hand seals even as she rolled back on the water's surface. The red head took a deep breath and concentrated on the part of the steam that seemed deepest. **"****Fūton: Daitoppa"** The wind teachnique left the Uzumaki's mouth and cleared the area, Naruto stood back on the shore line hands just finishing his seals.

The blond leaped forward landing on the water and placing one hand on its surface. **"Chidori Nagashi" **Naruto kept the voltage low enough that it wouldn't do any real damage, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. Kushina was already moving the moment she saw him land on the water.

The red head made a mad dash for the shore line the moment she saw Naruto crouch down, when he placed his hands on its surface. Kushina leapt into the air, half a second before the water became electrified by Naruto's Jutsu. But it wasn't going to be enough, she could see herself coming back down on to the water, her jump hadn't been enough to make it to the shore. Kushina pulled one arm back, Kami she hoped this worked, the hand was thrust forward and a chain exploded from her palm, wrapping around a tree, before she retracted the chakra construct, pulling her to the shore and avoiding the dangerous electrified water. Kushina twisted in mid-air and stuck herself to the side of the tree; Naruto just looked at her with a smile on his face.

Kushina had done well, Naruto noted, even throughout there impromptu sparing session not even once had the spheres of water on the back of her hands lost their shape or faltered. Now the blond would be the first to admit that he never really had the chakra control for the Rasengan. So he had to come up with his own ways of forming the attack, but honestly his way of using the Kage Bunshin was a joke. Oh sure it was inventive, but the Rasengan was a short range jutsu. Also unlike the Chidori it was not one that relied on sheer speed to make up for the fact the opponent knew you had to get in close. Of course actually using that speed required a sharingan to combat the tunnel vision, but that was beside the point. The massive amount of speed used by a Chidori user made it far more difficult for the opponent to block or dodge, despite the fact the user had to get in close.

The Rasengan however did not make use of a speed style attack and that meant that to truly use the attack to its fullest potential one had to be able to form the Rasengan almost instantly. So that the opponent would not be able to dodge the technique as the user was already in too close to be dodged. That was why Naruto had forced Kushina to learn chakra control so much and pushed her more than the other two when it came to the subject. Jiraiya's way of training him simply threw chakra control out the window, after all who needs control when you had all the chakra in the world? That approach did have its up sides, Naruto would not deny that, but it was also this approach that stopped him from using the Rasengan to its full potential for so long.

There was also the fact that unlike Naruto, who while he disliked having to use Akane's chakra at first; he was willing to use it. From what Akane had told him about his mother, Kushina hated her with a passion and would never, or at least very rarely, use her chakra by choice. That made chakra control even more important for the red head. Since she would not have a bottomless well of chakra to draw on, unlike Naruto himself.

Naruto clapped for his student. "Good work Kushi-chan, that's all the chakra control you have to do for now." The blond stated smiling at the red head, which caused her to gain a faint dusting of a crimson blush on her cheeks from being called Kushi-chan by the blond. Kushina let the water sphere's drop, the resulting splash soaking the ground near the bottom of her tree. The red head jumped down and walked in front of Naruto.

"So how'd I do sensei?" Kushina asked; Naruto smiled in return.

"You did great Kuhsina, in fact you did so well that I think I can start teaching you something really awesome." Naruto said smiling at the red head, Kushina in turn looked up at him with a little confusion.

"What kind of awesome thing sensei?"

Naruto smiled and touched the tree next to the red head, "Watch close okay." Naruto took a deep breath and pulled his right hand back, before trusting it forward palm facing the tree. The spinning blue orb of chakra formed half a second before Naruto's palm impacted the tree, ripping through the bark and wood like a hot knife through butter. Leaving a hole in the tree, Naruto turned back to Kushina who was looking at the blond with a slight bit of awe. "Well then Kushi-chan, think you're ready to learn the Rasengan?" Naruto asked smirking.

Kushina's eyes were so wide that they looked like they were about to fall out of her head. Before she pumped her fist into the air, grinning like she had just won the lottery or been elected as the first female Hokage. "HELL YEAH!" Kushina declared smiling up at her sensei who gave her one of his signature fox like grins and a quick thumbs up in return.

Kushina would admit that the blond had become a little like family to the team of three Genin. He was always willing to take time out of his day to help them improve or even just to talk. Hell Kushina could remember when she found out that Naruto lived on the floor above her. She had gotten bored the next day and decided to go upstairs to see if the blond wanted to do something, when Kushina went inside Naruto's apartment Nawaki was already there. Naruto and Nawaki had been playing cards and talking, the Senju heir had told Kushina that is was because both of them were just bored. Tsunade was out that particular day and Nawaki needed help with a technique, so the Senju had taken a walk. Naruto had saw him and helped out and one thing led to another until they were playing poker while discussing the finer points of Jutsu usage in a combat situation.

Since then every now and then Kushina, Mikoto and Nawkai would drop over to their blond sensei's place. Naruto was always happy to have them, hell it wasn't uncommon for the three Genin to spend an entire Sunday inside the blond's apartment. Sunday was, as Naruto had dictated to them, their relaxation and team bonding day. If they wanted to spend that day inside the apartment talking or watching a movie or something the blond never seemed to mind. There were even signs that Naruto's apartment was being taken over by three Genin, it wasn't anything major. Just a few scrolls of kunai and shuriken here and there, a movie or two from the Genin lying around the blond's home, a jacket or some other piece of clothing that was not Naruto's hanging off the back of a chair. The blond never really seemed to mind; if anything he seemed to enjoy the Genin's visits.

Kushina head got taken forcefully out of the clouds when a water balloon impacted with the side of her head, not bursting but definitely attracting Kushina's attention. Naruto smiled throwing another balloon up and down in his left hand "Now that I have your attention…."

**XXX**

The next month passed in a haze of exhaustion and pain for the three Genin. Naruto pushed them to master their new techniques relentlessly. They no longer had off day's to train with family or just kick back on, no, even the three Genin's off time was swallowed by Naruto's relentless training. He pushed Mikoto harder to be faster and faster, her speed would be the deciding factor in any fight that the Chidori was used in. Naruto did not focus on other Jutsu, only on having Mikoto perform and execute the Chidori. Once the Uchiha Genin could do that, Naruto pushed her to form it faster and using less hand seals, in addition to bringing Mikoto's speed up. Naruto was impressed when Mikoto rose to the challenge and then exceeded his expectations.

Now the young Uchiha was no Rock Lee when it came to speed, but when Naruto considered it, who really was? But she was fast, very, very, fast. If Naruto was to give a rough estimate on Mikoto's speed the blond would call her a mid Chunin, but for brief bursts she could push herself to high Chunin. That sprint was what Naruto wanted Mikoto to use when executing the Chidori, the blond had toyed with the idea of teaching Mikoto other forms of the Chidori but decided against it. The Chidori consisted of a series of twelve hand signs; Naruto could cut that down to three. As far as Naruto knew it was impossible to go any lower, at least he had never seen Kakashi or that bastard Sasuke go any lower than that. Though the blond did admit that it was theoretically possible; but even if she wasn't able to cut it down to three hand seals Mikoto was more than passable. The young Uchiha had cut the hand seals down to nine; that was better than Sasuke was at her age. More importantly Mikoto could use the chidori three times in a day, one more than Sasuke could at her age. Naruto felt like doing a happy dance when he found that out, when he met Sasuke in the fiery depths of hell he would be able to say that he, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, had trained Sasuke's own mother to be better than him; that was going to be a special kind of revenge. All in all Naruto was more than happy with Mikoto's progress; she was more or less the Genin's team leader as well. Her level headed thinking making up for her team mates impulsiveness.

For Nawaki, Naruto had punished the young Senju mercilessly. The Senju like Kushina had shown a decent ability to work with a blade, but it was overshadowed by his ability with Nin and Tai Jutsu. Nawaki did express an interest in combining his Ninjutsu with Kenjutsu, in order to create a new more versatile form he could fight with. So Naruto taught Nawaki how to use hook swords, they were not what one would call common and so not many people knew how to use them, fewer knew how to fight against them. Something Naruto could say he knew personally due to his little encounter with Kurosaki Raiga, the Kiba were a form of hook sword after all.

Naruto had crammed everything he could into the young Senju, focusing on his Kenjutsu and the creation of chakra strings mainly. Nawaki would need the chakra strings for the trump card that Naruto wanted to impart to him, unlike the Chidori or the Rasengan, this attack truly was his own technique. It was also probably the only Jutsu in the world that could be listed as an E or an S ranked Jutsu. The effectiveness it had really depended on the user, but Naruto was still very impressed with Nawaki's progress with Naruto's personal Katon technique, Katon:Bakuenjin.

Add to that some extra lessons on both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu; and the Senju was a force to be reckoned with. More importantly it should be more than enough to completely decimate any of the opponents that Nawaki could face in the Chunin exams. Though what Naruto really wanted to see was Nawaki VS anyone from Tsunade's Genin team. Naruto was sure that the Senju heir would decimate them in short order, he just hoped he had a camera and Tsunade was around when it happened. Seeing Nawaki show he was far, far more powerful than he let on and seeing Tsunade's reaction to it would be like Christmas coming early to the blond.

Finally there was Kushina, Naruto had, quite literally, pounded everything he knew into the girl. From combat tactics to Kenjutsu and finally the Rasengan, it had taken three and a half weeks for Kushina to be able to form the Rasengan correctly, e.g. the attack not blowing up in her face. But the girl did manage it, the last few days were spent on Naruto giving Kushina advice on how to create the Rasengan faster, the red head was currently still at six seconds. Better than Naruto was at her age with the use of his clones, and the blond told her as much, but still not fast enough. That being said Kushina had one advantage Naruto didn't, chakra chains, by making use of the chains ability to hold down her opponent. Kushina could keep them from moving enough that it made the time it took her to form the Rasengan mean less.

Naruto was also pleased to note that Kushina could fight with the best Genin's Kiri could offer when it came to Kenjutsu. The red head was a little on the short side to fight with Naruto's favoured weapon, an O-katana, so the Narukami had to improvise. Kushina now fought using three weapons; two wakizashi's for indoor fighting or up close and personal work and a single katana, thankfully the normal katana's length was short enough that Kushina could use it without a problem, though until she grew a bit more the wakizashi's would be her better weapons.

Kushina's Ninjutsu was nothing special but he knew that would probably never change, besides Kushina was only really bad with Jutsu that took a lot of hand seals. So as long as Naruto kept it to shape and nature manipulations the red head would never have any real problems. Which was a good thing considering that shape and nature manipulation were something he was very good at. Add to that, most of the skills that Naruto taught to Kushina regarding the wakizashi and the katana were directly from the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni, and the Samurai didn't use hand seals only shape and nature manipulation. You had a sword style that was almost tailor made for Uzumaki Kushina, much like Mifune had once told Naruto that the Samurai sword style seemed to fit him like few others. The blond made a mental note to visit Tetsu to speak with Mifune, it would be good if he could convince the old Samurai to teach his Genin a few things.

Naruto was not sure if Mifune would agree or not but the old man was always good like that. It would probably end up being some kind of trade off really, most likely Mifune would agree to teach his Genin in exchange for Naruto performing a few services for Tetsu no Kuni, and honestly Naruto would be happy to help. Tetsu was a fine country, one that never needlessly antagonised others and the Samurai had a strict sense of honour and loyalty. There was something Naruto could respect about that, moreover he owed Mifune more than he could repay. Even if the old man in this dimension didn't know that, Naruto would still do his best to pay back that debt that he felt he still owed even now, despite Mifune telling him that there was no debt to repay.

**XXX**

Naruto sighed, how did this happen again? The blond looked down again, at Kushina and Mikoto sleeping on his chest. Now the blond knew for a fact that the three of them still had all their clothes on, well that was one theory out the window. And a theory Naruto was quite glad to be rid of, they were thirteen for Kami's sake, if Naruto had done that with Mikoto or Kushina he would have felt like a cradle robber. The blond looked to his right Nawaki was passed out and sleeping on the couch.

The blond sighed and looked up at his ceiling; that was correct all four members of team five were inside Naruto's apartment. Yesterday marked the last day of training for the three Genin, not that Naruto had a choice but to stop as the Chunin exams started the day after. It was their old rest day anyway, so Naruto gave them the Sunday off. The three Genin decided to use it as a team bonding day. As Naruto had forbade them from practising any form of the ninja arts for the day.

The day had been interesting for the blond as he simply let the Genin pull him around, though Naruto did feel saddened by the fact that Ichiraku ramen hadn't opened yet. Naruto put that on his list of things to do, invest in Ichiraku ramen when it opened. At least Naruto hoped it would open, the blond had no idea what he would do if the delectable ramen of Ichiraku was taken away from him forever. Naruto made another mental note to get to Tetsu no Kuni as fast as possible; the only ramen stand that rivalled Teuchi's godlike ramen was there.

The three Genin had pulled him off to lunch first, the three fighting over where they would eat. Naruto bopped all three of them on the head and took them to The Golden Leaf, arguably the best restaurant in Konoha. Before telling the three Genin to go nuts, Naruto would foot the bill for them today. They deserved that much for surviving his brutal training, well that and Naruto got a feeling that the only reason Tsunade hadn't tried to kill him yet was Nawaki misdirecting her. God bless the Senju's soul for that, besides Naruto was starting to see each member of team five as his family. Naruto had no problem in treating family to lunch, even if it was outrageously expensive lunch.

Following that both Nawaki and he were dragged around for a Mikoto induced shopping spree, fortunately for the two males Mikoto was a Kunoichi. So they were mostly spared a clothing induced hell and instead ended up spending time browsing ninja stores. For things like shuriken, kunai; and other wonderful things capable of stabbing or exploding. Though Naruto did tell his entire Genin team not to purchase any explosive notes, Naruto was no seal master but was far, far, above average, the blond could easily make explosive notes for them. In fact he actually ended up giving them around one hundred each, his own special brand of explosive notes. Same size, ten times the bang. What could Naruto say? When it came to explosions any Uzumaki worth their salt knew one thing, size matters.

Kushina declared that she wanted to relax after their little impromptu shopping trip, so they dumped everything inside Naruto's apartment. Before heading to the hot springs, but not before Naurto set a barrier over the women's side, even if he would never admit it Naruto thought of Jiraiya as a father. So he put the barrier up for the old perverts benefit, if anyone tried peeking it would look like the woman's side was filled with fat old ladies. This was better for Jiraiya than the alternative. After all Naruto would hate to have to beat his father figure to death for peeking on his students. Still he could only do that if he got to the man before Kushina and Mikoto. Actually now Naruto thought about it maybe he should let Jiraiya get himself caught, it would be interesting to find out what a Rasengan did to the male reproductive system and he was sure that if Jiraiya was caught peeking on her; Kushina would show him exactly what would happen when the Rasengan was applied directly to Jiraiya's balls.

The end of the day was spent with the four of them watching movies in Naruto's apartment, and eating take-out ramen. They must have fallen asleep while doing that, Naruto looked down again and smiled at the content looks on Kushina and Mikoto's faces. Naruto yawned and looked at the clock, ten am, they didn't need to be at the academy until three but there was no guarantee that Naruto or any of his students would wake up on time if the blond went back to sleep. Naruto sighed this was going to be a long morning, he shook Kushina awake. The red head looked at him groggily, "Huh? Naruto-sensei? What are you doing in my room?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Um, Kushina this is my apartment and you're kind of sleeping on me, would you mind getting off please?" Naruto asked; Kushina looked down at where she was before looking back at Naruto, then looking down again and going a red so bright it put her hair to shame. The remainder of the occupants of the apartment, and the apartment block, were woken by an embarrassed scream from Kushina, followed by one from Mikoto with the sound of Nawaki's hysterical laughter in the background.

Naruto sighed while cooking breakfast for four. Kushina was currently using his shower while Nawaki waited for his turn and Mikoto was helping him by making pancake batter. How had this happened, when he woke his team up Naruto had expected them all to go home then he would meet them again for the Chunin exams in a few hours. That, needless to say, had not happened, the three all opting to stay at his apartment and get ready there. Naruto's argument that they needed to go get clothes and more importantly more equipment such as ration bars, kunai, etc. was shut down when Kushina revealed that the three had been stashing things like that in Naruto's apartment for months now. In a bunch of storage scrolls in his spare room, in a wardrobe he didn't know he even had, containing clothing Naruto knew was not his. How the hell did he miss them bringing a wardrobe into his apartment? And putting storage scrolls and clothing in it as well? He was an S rank ninja Kami dammit; he should pick up on things like this. He must have been slipping, a thought like that did not sit well with Naruto.

The three Genin rushed out of the apartment after breakfast, not bothering to help Naruto wash up and sprinting over to the academy. Naruto checked the time, it was one pm, and the blond started doing the math in his head. If they walked, and they probably would, then it would take between thirty and forty minutes to get to the academy. Naruto sighed and looked at the dishes then made the infamous cross shaped hand sign, kage bunshin, Narukami Naruto's answer to all forms of menial labour. The original sat down on his couch, formerly Nawaki's bed, and looked both ways before unsealing an orange book and reading a perverted giggle escaping his lips every now and then.

Naruto checked the clock, it was almost two, and the blond stood and placed his hands together. Naruto threw a quick look over his shoulder at the still cleaning clones, "lock the door before you pop." He got a chorus of 'Hai' from the two clones before leaving for the academy in a Shunshin, a flash of lighting accompanying Naruto's exit.

The blond found himself standing in the hall before the exam room. Naruto spread out his awareness, looking for his Genin's chakra. The blond sighed it seemed they were coming to him; Naruto looked up as Kushina came into view and gave a lazy wave.

"Huh, what are you doing her sensei?" Nawaki asked as he came into view, Naruto smiled at them. The three of them were ready, they were going to ace this. Also no invasion for them so at least they would be allowed to become Chunin.

"Just some last minute advice Nawaki-kun." Naruto said smiling at the three, before nodding to himself and focusing on Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan you are, in a way, this team's leader. Your level headed and can analyse a situation quickly and efficiently, it helps you're not too impulsive as well. Keep a level head, stay focused and keep these too from going off the deep end and you should all be fine. When it comes to battle Mikoto-chan I have only one thing to say, let none match your speed." Naruto smiled at the raven haired girl who beamed up at him.

Naruto turned his attention to Nawaki. "Nawaki-kun, you're the team's all-rounder. You can handle just about any situation you come across because you're good at everything. That being said right now I want you to leave using the swords as a last resort, have something to surprise the opponent with in round three okay. Other than that your chakra is far above what a Genin's should be if worse comes to worst you should be able to outlast the opponent." Nawaki nodded at Naruto and placed his hand on the scroll that contained his swords.

"Kushina, you're the team's powerhouse. You're chakra is the highest out of all three of you and with the amount of power you have at your disposal you shouldn't have a problem bulldozing through the opposition if you need to, just remember that finesse has its place and to make use of it. Other than that don't use your wakizashi's or your katana unless you don't have another choice. Keep something as a trump card, besides the other thing." Kushina nodded and Naruto took one last look at his team.

"Final words of advice; stick by each other and work as a team. Remember always, those that break the rules are trash. But those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto turned and opened the door to the exam room. "Kick their asses hard." Naruto finished smiling.

The three Genin gave grins so bloodthirsty that it would give Kisame a run for his money. "Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

**Sharingan No Kami Chapter Five- End**

As you all probably noticed Naruto is very close with his Genin team, I kind of want them to be a kind of surrogate family to each other. I hope I'm doing that well, please leave me a PM or a review if you have a way I could pull this off better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sharingan No Kami**

**Chapter Six: Exam One**

**Authors note-**

Well another day another chapter I suppose. Now on to the important stuff.

So the Chunin exams start and Naruto gets his own sub plot. Yes that's right and while Naruto's sub plot will come up quite often it is most definitely his Genin's show for now.

Yes Blue Crimson were from Rave Master, nice job everyone who picked up on that.

You may all notice that this chapter takes on a little bit of a more serious and slightly darker tone to the others, that was deliberate. As most of the things we deal with in this chapter should be taken seriously.

Final thing I want to say this about Naruto's sharingan, while he does know how to use the doujutsu and use it fairly well, he is not exceptionally good at using it either. An example would be Susano'o Naruto has no experience using that technique. I guess what I am trying to say is that he is on a learning curve with the sharingan so please do keep that in mind. Also as you might note the title of the fic is Sharingan No Kami so he will learn to use the sharingan to do some amazing things, he just does not know how to do that right now.

At any rate thank Zimbolical for his wonderful editing, otherwise you probably wouldn't even be able to read this.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu when in use not just being talked about."**

**Story Start-**

Naruto's smiling expression fell off his face the moment his Genin were through the exam doors. The Uzugakure Jonin channelled some of his chakra into the seal of his wrist, O-katana dropping into his waiting hand. Naruto took a deep breath. He had felt them when he spread his awareness out, chakra signatures that should not be here. Thanks to Akane's ability to sense hatred Naruto was able to tell a lot of things about a person just by feeling their chakra, the chakra he had felt from these people was cold, almost robot like, emotionless. They were feelings he had got in his own dimension from only one sect of shinobi, ROOT. The blond then disappeared in a burst of speed. It was time to find out what that damn war hawk wanted from the Chunin exams. They had already tried to abduct Kushina once before and Naruto was not letting that happen again.

Naruto dropped soundlessly behind the ROOT ninja, his vantage point directly overlooking the examinees room. Naruto saw the Ne mark in the ANBU's mask and the O-katana stabbed forward, severing the man's spine, while in five other locations his Kage Bunshin's did the same, well almost all of them, except one who merely knocked the ninja out. Naruto wanted to present the man to the Sandaime, it would get the old man on Danzo's case and hopefully make the old fool think twice about his movements, the last thing Naruto needed was Danzo screwing up his Genin's chances. The blond leaned down and sealed the body in a storage scroll before jumping off, he needed to get to the Jonin sensei's room before any one started to get suspicious. Naruto made another Kage Bunshin as he jumped handing the clone the scroll with orders to get it to the old monkey.

A Shunshin later Naruto was standing outside the Jonin sensei's waiting room. The blond yawned as he walked inside; it was plain, a lot seats and a projector screen of the goings on in the examination room. Naruto yawned again before looking over the Jonin inside the room, there were a little over one hundred of them, and he spotted Jiraiya and Tsunade easily enough as well as an Uchiha that he didn't know. That being said the man did look like he had a stick shoved so far up his ass Naruto would have needed a miners licence to remove the damn thing. The Blonds eyes kept moving, four from Suna, six from Ame, Four from Kiri, eight from Kumo, three from Iwa. That old bastard Ōnoki had balls of solid fucking titanium to send his Genin to Konoha after the stunt he tried to pull. Naruto could see two from Taki, a few more villages that Naruto didn't recognise. Naruto couldn't see any from Uzu, but that was to be expected, even if Naruto had driven Iwa off the fact remained that they had attacked Uzu. The Uzukage probably didn't want to risk even a single Jonin being outside Uzu right now. Though when Kushina made it to the finals Naruto was sure that Datte would make the trip to see her. In fact he actually knew Datte would be making the trip even if Kushina didn't make it but still he hadn't told the girl that, let it be a surprise for her.

Naruto gave Jiriaya a lazy wave as he sat down getting a nod from the white haired man who in return walked over to the blond. "You got some balls kid putting your team in the exam with only six months training." Jiraiya said with a smile before turning serious. "You think they're ready?" Jiriaya asked, the man sounded genuinely concerned, if that was because Tsunade was worried about Nawkai or because Minato already had a crush on Kushina Naruto wasn't sure, more over he wasn't sure he cared.

"You've only had six months to train your team as well Jiriaya-san, why didn't you give them more time?" Naruto asked, Jiriaya shrugged before sitting down next to the blond.

"True" the white haired man admitted. "That being said Minato and Hiashi are geniuses in their own right and Tsume isn't that far behind them in terms of skill, hell they even managed to complete a C rank with no support from me. Heh now that was a good mission, all I had to do was sit back and let the Genin do all the heavy lifting." Jiriaya finished, Naruto smirked inside his head, so Jiriaya wanted to compare mission records did he? Too bad for the white haired man Naruto knew for a fact that his team had completed the most C ranks.

"How many missions has your team done so far Jiriaya-san?" Naruto asked, the white haired man puffed up his chest proudly.

"Thirty Two D ranks and Four C ranks" Jiriaya declared proudly, Tsunade edged her way closer.

Naruto smiled "Well my team has the advantage then Jiriaya-san, so far we have completed Thirteen C rank missions, no D ranks."

Jiriaya's jaw acquainted itself firmly with the floor. "The hell? You know you can't even take a C rank without completing twenty D ranks first right?" The white haired man asked, Naruto just shrugged back to him.

"Actually you can it's just recommended that you don't." The blond corrected his older companion, who just looked like someone had stabbed him.

"Don't you think that's just a little irresponsible?" Jiriaya asked, Naruto had to stifle his laughter. Yes the great toad sage Jiriaya, the man who threw him down a cliff with nothing but the hope he might be able to summon up some of Akane's chakra was talking to him about responsibility. The godfather part non-withstanding, the blond was still a little pissed from when he found that out after all.

"Not really, I knew their limits and their strengths and weaknesses, they were ready for it." Naruto replied, Jiriaya however looked unconvinced.

"Still I think you-"

Naruto chose to cut him off there. "Jiriaya-san do you train team five?" Naruto asked, Jiriaya looked at him like he was insane.

"No of course not I am the sensei of team seven" the white haired man replied, looking a little lost at Naruto's line of questioning.

"Okay then, have you even seen team five training or watched them spar with each other." Jiriaya shook his head, Naruto sighed. "Then why are you questioning my methods? I know what they **are** capable of because I did train them. I have taught them a lot, from the ground up in some cases, Jiriaya I do understand that you are doing this out of concern for the Genin. I thank you for that I really do, but I know they can do this so please, until you can come up with a decent reason for me to keep them out of the exams then please keep quiet."

The white haired man nodded and sighed, "I just hope you know what you're doing." Jiriaya said to the blond, Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the screen, he wondered what they were going to do for the first test.

**XXX**

Kushina stopped as they entered the examination room, the red head counted at least fifty different teams. But from what she had been able to gather about the exam in the final round it was a one on one tournament style match up. One that was held over only one day, so that meant that there could only be around a maximum of twenty matches that day. Since the tournament had to end the same day it started there could be no more than twelve participants of the final round. That meant that the first two tests would cut down the numbers heavily. Kushina looked around, battlefield tactics had been beaten into her by her sensei and right now they were telling her to identify who had the best chance of making it to the final rounds.

Kushina chose to focus on the Konoha teams. She did know the most about them after all. First up team seven, she looked closely, Namikaze Minato, Hyuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume. They would be in the final round, the red head was no fool. Minato was a genius she wouldn't deny that, couple that with the visual abilities of the byakugan allowing them to know where the team's enemies were coming from and Tsume's Inuzuka traits the team would be almost impossible to take by surprise. In fact most times their enemy tried to ambush them would likely be turned back on the attackers, with Minato's brain for combat and skill at the Futon techniques of the Namikaze clan, Hiashi's skill with the Jūken and Tsume's skill with the Inuzuka Taijutsu style the ambushers would quickly find themselves torn apart. The red head made sure to remember that in case she faced them in the exams, just because they may look like an easy target most likely meant they were setting a trap.

Next up team four, Uchiha Teyaki, Junishi Ami and Kon, they weren't really much. A medical corps team, she had Nawaki do some research on them, none could use Tsunade's strength but all had fine control over chakra scalpels. Add to that Mikoto had told her that Teyaki had activated his sharingan, one tome in his right eye two in his left. The only other information Mikoto had been able to dig up about him was that he had above average control of the Uchiha clans favoured Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. The Uchiha was apparently able to use it as both an orb of flames and concentrated stream like a flame-thrower. Junishi Ami was a member of the Genjutsu using Kurama clan. Though she was a branch member from a small side family, apparently like the sharingan she could place a person under a Genjutsu just by looking them in the eyes. Finally Kon, according to academy records, above average Taijutsu, above average Ninjutsu and bellow average Ninjutsu due to small chakra reserves. His smaller reserves afforded him greater control, and with above average Taijutsu and chakra scalpels, Kushina would have to be on guard. The best way of fighting against the medical team would be from long range, failing that would be weapons, with chakra scalpels it would be beyond foolish to engage them in straight Taijutsu.

Third and final team of Konoha that could make it to the finals was team thirteen, Uchiha Fugaku, Aburame Shibi and finally Akimichi Shomei. Kushina did wonder briefly where Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi were but quickly discarded the thought. Their sensei probably wanted them to gain more experience first before sending them into the exams. At any rate she knew Fugaku's abilities back to front thanks to Mikoto. Shibi was an Aburame so he was most likely one of the best trackers in the room and finally Shomei. Well the man was an Akimichi so it was a given he could use his clans multi-size techniques, probably very good at Taijutsu they would need to watch themselves should they need to take the fight up close and personal.

Kushina sighed and wondered if they did preliminary rounds, because if she was right in thinking that her own team along with these three got to the finals then they may well need them. Especially with some of the other Genin she could see, still this was going to be fun after all the training they were put through was hell, compared to what's already happened this should be a walk in the park. She shook that thought out of her head. Naruto had beaten the fact that overconfidence got you killed into her. Mikoto leaned in "anyone we should look out for?"

Kushina shook her head. "Nope only the ones we talked about earlier, the others are no real threat. But as for the other villages I don't even know where to start. The Konoha teams are a definite though we need to keep an eye out for them." Mikoto nodded, before looking at Kushina again.

"Do you think they are going to come after us?" The raven haired beauty asked her head inclining slightly toward team seven.

Kushina bit her lip it had been a long time after all, hopeful it was over with by now. At least she hoped it was over, clans could hold a grudge like no others though. "I don't know but if Minato did want to embarrass me then he would wait for the third round." Mikoto nodded and turned to Nawaki to relay Kuhsina's predictions.

The reason why Namikaze Minato may have wanted to embarrass Kuhsina was quite simple. She had, in a way, insulted the Namikaze clan and its heir, e.g. him. In a little bit of a power play politically the Namikaze had sent a marriage proposal to her father, the current Uzumaki clan head, trying to betroth Minato and her in a marriage, a political by play of course. It was the Namikaze's bid to try and gain more power in Konoha and a foot hold in Uzu. Datte had asked her opinion on the matter and Kushina had flat out refused. Of course Kushina had nothing against Minato as a person but she was not about to say she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him without getting to know him first. So the marriage proposal was turned down, as the Namikaze were unwilling to wait, Kushina wasn't even aware if Minato had known about it as it was not uncommon for clans to marry their children off without consulting them first. But as the red head had never really talked to the blond, even after turning the proposal down, she was unsure if he felt slighted or not. If Minato did feel slighted by her then there was a good chance he would try and get back at her in the exam.

Though Kushina did doubt that a little after all the boy had never shown signs of trying anything in the past, even if he was a little cold to her, still it was nothing that wasn't expected. At any rate she had more important things to dwell on, Kushina went back to observing the other Genin, someone was bound to do something stupid and give away an ability or two and if not, watching two people beat each other senseless in a Taijutsu match was always fun.

**XXX**

Naruto smiled as he saw Kushina giving the teams a once over, good girl. Checking some of the competition out and ranking them by threat level most likely. Hell Naruto was doing it himself, so far he counted three teams from Konoha, two from Kiri, one from Kumo, two from Suna, one from Ame and one other that was possible from Iwa, that would make it to round two, or to be more correct had the best chance of making it past round two. Naruto did have to stifle a chuckle when he saw a younger B, it seemed he hadn't started rapping yet, hmm maybe Naruto could stop that before it started.

An ANBU dropped down next to him startling some of the Jonin. The boar masked ANBU bowed to the seated blond. "Narukami-san the Sandaime would like to see you in his office if you wouldn't mind."

Naruto nodded, "sure I'll be there shortly." Naruto hands came up into the ram hand seal as he used Shunshin. Disappearing in a flash of lightning, startling some of the more nervous Jonin and making Jiriaya's hair stand on end to end, from the static electricity discharged.

Jiriaya sighed and placed his hand on his head feeling the spikyer than usual hair. "I bet he did that on purpose." Jiriaya grumbled, he wasn't wrong.

Naruto appeared already bowing before the Hokage. "You called Sarutobi-sama" Naruto stated, eyes trained on the floor, exactly like an ANBU awaiting orders.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto for a second before stating in an official tone. "This is serious business right now Naruto-san I will have to ask you to refer to me as Hokage-sama for the duration of this meeting." Naruto nodded acknowledging the request.

"Of course Hokage-sama, what do you wish of me?" Naruto asked, eyes still trained on the floor.

Hiruzen took a deep breath in, before exhaling again. "Jonin Narukami Naruto of Uzugakure no Sato today at close to fourteen hundred hours, were you responsible for the deaths of five ROOT shinobi and the capture of one correct."

Naruto nodded. "You are correct Hokage-sama."

The Sarutobi nodded. "Do you have any idea as to what these members were planning or what they were doing at their locations?"

"No Hokage-sama, all I knew was that they were operating illegally and need to be disposed of. I will admit the fact they have attack my team in the past did have a bearing on my decision but I still do believe my actions to be the correct ones."

Hiruzen nodded and sighed. "Then Jonin Narukami I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure here by assign you this S rank mission." Naruto nodded indicating he was both willing and ready to accept. "For the duration of the second exam inside training ground forty four you are to shadow team five. Should any shinobi, ROOT or otherwise, attempt to abduct any member of team five and leave the village with them they are to be disposed of. I will trust you to know what is acceptable and unacceptable inside these parameters."

Naruto nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama, I will be ready to start immediately." Naruto made another hand seal and used Shunshin to return to his apartment, he was going to need some supplies in case things went to shit fast.

**XXX**

Nawaki was feeling restless, what the hell was taking so damn long? They had been waiting for twenty damn minutes already. The exam was to start at three pm or fifteen hundred hours, it was now almost three twenty and Nawaki was starting to get a little anxious. What the Genin in the room didn't know was that the Jonin were deliberately not entering and waiting for a fight to break out, so that the tension would be at its peak for the test. Well that and they were taking bets on how long it would take for the Genin to start a fight with each other.

Eventually as predicted, someone did something stupid. In this case it was a few ninja from Taki insulting Hanzo in front of the Ame ninja, bad move. The Ame ninja didn't bother retorting with words and opted to go straight to blades instead.

The fight, if it could be called that, lasted exactly three and a half seconds. The first move went to the Ame Genin drawing a ninjato, the second to the Taki nin taking a defensive stance and the third, well the third went to the Chunin that knocked both of the unfortunate ninja unconscious. Nawkai winced as he heard the two's skulls connect with the ground, Kami that sounded painful. The Chunin stood and looked at the four remaining team mates of the two. "Take these two sacks of crap and get out, if they can't even follow simple instructions like wait then they sure as hell aren't ready for Chunin, now get out."

The four remaining team members went to argue and were summarily knocked unconscious by the Chunin's companions. The man nodded to his two partners and turned to the assembled Genin. "Alright listen up, this year's test is being hosted by the head of the T & I department (for anyone who's wondering T & I stands for torture and interrogation), Morino Hibiki. As such we will be watching you all closely be aware, the test is simple each team will be give a fragment of data to memorise. Then a member of each team will be chosen randomly, members from an opposing team will proceed to interrogate each chosen person, any and all forms of interrogation are allowed, but they must be alive when they come out, preferably with their limbs attached." The Chunin stretched; reaching towards the heavens.

"As for why we will be watching you, it is quite simple. In the event that a team manages to extract the information but there team member that is being interrogated also cracks and the same happens to the other side we will be deciding the tie breaker based on our recorded observations. As you may have noticed Hibiki-san is not in the room, he will be observing via special camera's set up throughout the rooms you will be assigned to, so don't worry too much he will be watching." The man yawned. "Oh I almost forgot my names Yamanaka Fuan and if you have any questions about the exam please feel free to keep them to yourself because I will not be answering them. All the information you needed was given out in the explanation I gave not five minutes ago, missed it? Well that's just to fucking bad."

Nawaki looked at his two team mates who actually looked a little excited about the form their test took. Why Kami, why did he always get the crazy ones, first his sister, then Mikoto and Kushina and most recently his sensei, surely he deserved a break by now, right? The scrolls were given out Nawaki unrolled it and almost face faulted, what the hell kind of secret message was that? Now Nawaki had no proof, but he blamed Nartuto for this, and by complete accident managed to lay the blame at the culprit's feet through sheer amount of experience. The message stated quite clearly.

_The ramen moves at dawn!_

What the hell did he do to deserve this, Nawaki was a good boy! (Three guesses who I stole that from and your first two guesses don't count) At any rate he cursed his borderline certifiable sensei for this; Nawaki cursed him most strongly and wished him some form of bodily harm. Kushina was on the other end of the emotional spectrum, completely overjoyed that someone, most likely her sensei with the way she saw him go through it, treated ramen so seriously. Ramen was a serious business after all.

Nawaki sighed and memorised the scroll before incinerating it with a quick and seal less low ranked Katon Jutsu, fire was such a great element, ah all the possibilities for wide scale destruction. Nawaki pulled himself away from the thoughts of wide scale fiery devistation, no matter how pleasing said thoughts may be, after all who didn't love explosions. The Senju turned his attention back to the Chunin who stood at the front of the room.

"Okay maggots your teams will be called on at random to be interrogated by another. At this time your little secret keeper will also be separated from you and taken to be" he gave a sadistic smile "talked to." Nawaki shivered, okay now that was creepy.

The three Genin of team four waited, and waited, and waited. They almost just wanted themselves to be called up, being interrogation damned. Just some action would be nice. However the world is quite often a numbers game and at the moment there were only thirty interrogation rooms. Each team was given a total of twenty minutes to extract the information. With one hundred and forty three teams in the room it was going to take, and this was if all the teams used the entire twenty minutes, a grand total of around two hours. Okay so it really wasn't that long but it didn't matter, they were going crazy from the inactivity.

Finally their turn arrived, the Chunin smiled, sure it was creepy but it was no Narukami Naruto manic laugh while yelling about youth or throwing exploding model cow's at you, so the Genin were relatively unaffected. Though all did collectively shiver at the memory, they just hoped that time would dull the horror, or they saw something that managed to repress the memory, whatever came first. The man did seem a little put out that they were unaffected by his smiled but quickly shrugged it off. "Okay girlie's you're the interrogators to these little Taki ninja," the Chunin made a quick gesture off to the side. "Senju, you're a punching bag, get inside."

Nawaki felt his head snap back from the force of the punch and smiled. He would never say it out loud for fear of encouraging the man, but he would admit, privately, that he was glad for the body conditioning they had been put through. Compared to being hit by his sensei the punches the Taki ninja were throwing felt like love taps. Nawaki channelled his chakra to his fingers, he was being held by rope, bound hand and foot, he could work with this. Using the utmost care the Senju crafted a chakra string made completely out of Katon nature chakra. Before using it to slice through his bonds, but left them looking as if he was still bound, element of surprise and all that.

The Taki nin punched out again, this time Nawaki moved. The Senju pushed his body forward just under the punch and stuck the Taki nin in the family pride. The boy doubled over in pain and Nawaki's knee met the Genin's face. The Senju vaulted off the ninja's back and closed grappling with the other. Nawaki twisted bring the Taki Genin to the floor before punching him in the face, breaking the cartilage in his nose before slamming his head into the concrete knocking him unconscious. The Senju stood and dusted himself off and spat out some blood before knocking lightly on the door.

The door swung open revealing a bored looking Chunin. "Done already Sen-" Was as far as he got before Nawaki walked out of the room leaving behind the two injured Taki nin. The Chunin looked after the boy for a second before looking into the room and seeing the downed ninja. "Well that's a first." The Chunin admitted before calling over another team.

**XXX**

Naruto landed inside his apartment. It looked like for the first time in a long time he would have to take something seriously. Naruto shrugged out of his casual clothing and walked into his room, it was a fairly spartan affair, a simple bed and wardrobe with a small desk and chair in the corner. At least that was all Naruto allowed most people to see. Even his Genin had no idea just how much of an armoury the room really was. The blond whipped a kuani out and cut his hand and placed it on a seemingly normal part of the wall. "Kai" the blond declared, black lines in interlocking spirals wormed there way across all four walls of the room, the window being placed under a Funinjutsu barrier to prevent anyone seeing in.

The black lines layered themselves one atop another forming a complex and interlocking pattern that made one amazed at their very intricacy. There was a small blast of smoke and the bare four walls had been replaced, each wall now housing rows upon rows of weapons. Hundreds of kunai and shuriken, exploding tags, ninja wire, barrier tags, razor wire, garotte wire, tanto's, wakizashi's, kodachi's, katana's, O-katana's, scimitars, arrows, bows, armour of varying sizes and designs, throwing knives, hidden blades, poisons, paralysing potions, healing elixirs. The room quite literally stocked everything Naruto could ever need when it came to weaponry.

The blond sauntered over to an armour display rack and quickly donned the suit. Mottled grey pants with a shirt, a thick cloak for obscuring his face and physical features, a pair of black combat boots and finally a pair of fingerless ANBU issue gloves on his hands. Next came his weapons, Naruto decided that safe was far better than sorry and as such the blond packed like he was preparing for war. Hidden blade on each arm, two dozen throwing knives in easy reach. A pair of hook swords strapped to his back, wakizashi on his hip a chokutō joining it. A few hundred kuani and shuriken stored in seals over his body, along with his O-katana and some explosive notes. Naruto sighed and picked up a bottle of black hair dye, Naruto shuddered. Black hair and he would probably have to make it straight hair to in order to avoid more suspicion. He would look, a little, like an Uchiha. Dear sweet Kami he hoped those little bastards appreciated this.

**XXX**

Mikato yawned and waited for the last few teams to finish their interrogation test. Getting the info out of the Taki nin they had been assigned hadn't been very hard. Then again she did have the prank princess from hell Uzumaki Kushina on her side along with the inherited sadism that came from being the student of Narukami Naruto. A few threats here, a couple of Raiton enhanced finger strikes to the Genin's family pride and the Taki nin folded like wet paper, ah memories. Nawaki had walked out of the interrogation room not to long after they had finished, Kushina and Mikoto hadn't even entertained the idea he had given up information.

The three Genin yawned. This was boring, really, really, boring. Kushina scanned the room again one hundred fourteen or there about had started, so this test would cut them in half right down to fifty seven. That was for the better, it was the next test that worried her. It would have to cut the participants down to acceptable levels, which meant it would have to be far harder than the previous ones.

The Chunin exam proctor Fuan walked back to the front of the room. "Congratulations you have passed the first stage of the Chunin exams. Now I'll introduce you to your second exam proctor, Orochimaru." Fuan finished standing aside, a hissing serpent rose from the ground barring it's fangs at the Genin. Before seemingly throwing up, convulsions started along the snakes length as it regurgitated a body, covered in its juices. Orochimaru stood and wiped off the snake venom, much to the disgust of the surrounding Genin.

"Such cute little children." Orochimaru said licking his lips, slitted yellow eyes looking over the assembled Genin. All of team five shivered at the way he said that. "Now then you my cute little children have forty minutes to make it to training ground forty four or you will be disqualified from the exams, now run along my cute little Genin's." Orochimaru gestured for the Genin to leave and they did, in fact they sprinted all the way to training ground forty four.

Fuan looked at Orochimaru with a smile. "Was freaking them out like that really necessary?" The Yamanaka questioned, Orochimaru shrugged.

"Not really no, dammed if it wasn't fun though. "

**XXX**

Naruto grunted as he parried another slash from one of the ROOT members, Naruto had already entered the forest of death and was waiting for his team. Until he had felt the chakra of the ROOT shinobi, then he started hunting them down, Danzo had made this personal when he had tried abducting Kuhsina all those months ago. Now that Naruto had free rein to fight ROOT, provided he looked after team five at the same time, the blond planned on engaging in a private war against that bastard of a war hawk. Still he only had the second exam to do so and Danzo only had a limited amount of ROOT ANBU so he was going to run out sooner or later, too bad.

The blond jumped back to avoid the Katon jutsu that smashed against the ground in front of him, Naruto smiled, it was one against five, and oh boy did you have to feel sorry for those ROOT members. The five masked shinobi circled him slowly. Ninjato's held at the ready, Naruto sheathed his own hook swords in one fluid movement. The blond, turned black haired, shinobi took a deep breath, he had no idea if this was going to work, and after all it was just a trick he had picked up from A, Kami rest his soul. Naruto had never had time to learn more than the theory of the attack, but the blond was willing to bet what he did know would be enough for the five in front of him. Raiton chakra circled his fists and feet but no further, Naruto couldn't keep the viscous grin from his face, it was no Raiton no Yoroi, but it was a start.

The differences in the techniques were obvious to Naruto, according to A by utilising Raiton no Yoroi you gained increased speed and power. Adding to this by utilising Raiton chakra to speed up ones natural synapses, it also increases ones reaction speed tremendously. Not only that, but because the Raiton chakra was circling your body it acted exactly like its name stated, like armour. Adding a defensive property to the Jutsu, it really was an incredible technique. Naruto's version of it, at least at the moment, was a pale imitation at best. His Raiton chakra was only coating his fists and feet, it would increase his speed and strength but not to the levels of the true Raiton no Yoroi, he still had a long way to go when it came to that.

Naruto flicked out of the ANBU's sight leaving a trail of sparks behind him, before appearing before the lead ROOT ANBU and letting his fist connect with the man's face. The Raiton chakra enhanced punch caved the man's skull in and pulverised his brain turning it into mush and killing the ROOT member instantly. The blond blurred out of sight again, a pained yell and the sound of snapping alerting the remaining four ROOT to his presence. The three spun around to find the blond with his arm berried up to his elbow in their teammate's torso. The blond blurred again, his fist coming back as he landed in front of another ROOT member who brought his ninjato up in a pitiful defence, Naruto's fist came forward, and the Raiton chakra around it fazed out of existence.

Naruto's eyes widened and he twisted his arm only gaining a small cut instead of a large gash. The Uzumaki channelled charkra into a seal on his left wrist, a kunai falling into his waiting hand. Futon nature chakra coating it instantly, the blade came up, slicing through the ninjato before taking the ROOT ninja's head off. Naruto jumped away from his latest kill and faced the remaining two ROOT members. It seemed as if he couldn't keep up even his partial Raiton no Yoroi for more than a few seconds before it failed on him, it seemed he would need to practise more with it. His right hand moved, unsheathing the chokutō on his hip and holding it in a back handed grasp. Naruto channelled his Futon chakra into the blade, giving it a sharp ocean blue outline. He charged the remaining two ROOT ANBU ducking low under the first cut of the two before spinning and planting the still Futon charka coated kunai into the back of the man's head. Naruto jumped forward, landing in front of the last ROOT ANBU, the chokutō came up cutting the man in half from right hip to left shoulder, the blond leaped back avoiding the spraying blood and falling organs.

Naruto felt a light tingle in the back of his mind, the Kage Bunshin he had left at the Genin gathering had just dispelled itself. The blond jumped off towards the meeting point, it was time for him to shadow his Genin. He wouldn't do anything drastic unless ROOT attacked them, but he would not let his Genin die in this place, it was the promise of a life time.

**XXX**

Kushina looked annoyed waiting for the second round to start, so far her battlefield predictions were spot on, all of the teams she had put her eye on had advanced. But it was eating at her, what the hell were they doing here? Kushina knew all about training ground forty four of course, it was the only training ground that Naruto told them to stay away from. If her insane sensei told her to stay away from it she was sure as hell going to. After all there was always method to the blond's madness and Kushina was quite sure that this was no different.

Though the red head did wonder why were the Iwa Genin glaring at her with hate. Naruto had never told her that he had been the one to defend Uzu. In the beginning his reason had been because he didn't want to colour her opinion of him before they got to know each other. Even when he thought he had only gone back in time Naruto was no fool. Kushina his mother and Kushina his student were very different people, so he wanted to get to know this Kushina without her having some kind of preconceptions about him. After that time had passed the blonds reasons changed, he had been given a message from Datte, Kushina's father and the current Uzumaki clan head, not to tell the red head anything. The man had decided that he wanted to tell Kushina what had almost happened to Uzu in person. As such the Uzukage had decided to come to Konoha himself, both to tell his daughter and visit her. When Naruto asked the Hokage about this, as he was quite sure that Datte wouldn't want to be out of his village after it had almost been attacked. Hiruzen had assured him that it would be fine, as for the duration of the Uzumaki's trip Uzugakure would be stationed by a further two battalions of ANBU in addition to the forces already stationed there. Calming the undercover Uzumaki somewhat, after all he didn't want to save Uzugakure from destruction just for it to happen anyway. Though his reason was starting to change, it seemed that he was doing it more for Kushina then himself now. That being said she was a good kid so Naruto didn't really mind the change of priorities at all.

The red head sighed looking at the chain link fence around the training ground, it seemed they were trying to keep people out, or, she shivered, trying to keep something else in. The red head and the other Genin, hell Orochimaru himself and the other Konoha ninja at that moment had no idea that the training ground was currently the centre stage of a private war between a pissed as all hell S ranked shinobi and a lot of unfortunate members of ROOT. Hell the body count was already above fifty and Naruto hadn't even been inside for more than thirty minutes yet, though the blond was a little pissed that he was running out of ROOT members, he may not be able to get to Danzo just yet but Naruto could make do with his subordinates.

Orochimaru walked to the front of the group and licked his lips. "Welcome my cute little Genin to the forest of death, please enjoy your stay." He smiled sadistically at the group of assembled Genin, before holding up a piece of paper. "Now I need all you little Genin to sign these papers, so that Konoha won't be responsible for your deaths." The snake sannin, reached into his pouch and took out a bell. "Your targets will be these bells. You will need one for each member of the team to enter the central tower in the middle of the forest. As there are fifty seven teams a grand total of nineteen teams could pass, so I'm going to tell you this now. Most of you won't pass, you have exactly one hundred and twenty hours or five days from the moment I let you inside the forest to get your three bells and reach the tower, any questions?" The snake sannin ignored those that raise their hands, he wasn't in the mood to answer them anyway. "Okay then my cute little Genin sign the forms and turn them into the booth to get your bell, now off with you!" Orochimaru finished his explanation and melted into earth off to do, whatever the hell it was he did in his spere time.

Mikoto turned to her team mates "Any ideas?" she questioned, Kushina and Nawaki looked to the sky quickly.

"First of all we can't afford to hunt for our bells for too long. We only have five days and the sooner we make it to that tower the better, more time to rest, more time to plan." Kushina stated before looking to the sky again, searching for some form of inspiration.

Nawaki looked into the trees, a frown forming on his face. "Perfect place for an ambush, using sensei and Kushina's seals as well as mundane traps would be good. Considering that both your and Kushina's elements are good at cutting things we could probably form some good improvised traps beyond what we already have." Nawaki threw in his two cents and sighed.

Mikoto analysed the information she had been given, plan forming in her mind. "Okay here's the plan, when we get the bell Kushina will seal it into her arm using Fuinjutsu. That way it will be slightly harder to detect us using sound, might even give us a slight edge over the Hyuuga", after all if their Byakugan saw no bell they were less likely to be bothered by the white eyed clan. Nawaki and Kushina nodded, before looking at the girl intently. "Kushina can I assume that sensei taught you some wide range destructive Jutsu." Mikoto asked, her red headed friend nodded in return. "Okay then, when we get inside we will set an ambush point in the middle layer of the forest. The point where they would just be getting in sight of the tower and are likely most likely to drop their guard, even if briefly. At the start Kushina will use a wide range Jutsu to push the team towards the traps, once inside they will likely start to panic and try to run back out the way they came in. When this happens Kushina I want you to bombard them with long range wide scale techniques, Nawaki you set off the entire trap and make it safe for us to move in. At the end all three of as attack as a cohesive unit and take them down quick and clean. If we get lucky the opponent might even be taken down by the traps, if not then we should at least be fighting a weakened foe. Any more suggestions?" Mikoto asked looking at her two team mates.

"As you wish fearless leader!" Kushina and Nawaki declared with perfect synchronisation, Mikoto just sighed. It was freaky when they did that.

The three Genin of team five retrieved their bell and were escorted to their own forest entrance. At the go signal the three rushed inside, for some reason feeling like they were being watched. Not an uncomfortable feeling but more like someone was watching over them. The three smiled unconsciously, it was a nice feeling.

**XXX**

Naruto smiled to himself as he saw his Genin team run inside the forest. They really were good kids, in the relatively short time they had known each other Naruto had come to care for them beyond most. Far beyond what he did for most of the leaf village, even in his own dimension. Though he did find it a little strange that he would occasionally catch himself just watching how Kuhsina's hair caught the light or the way Mikoto moved. Ah well it was more than likely nothing, at least he hoped it was nothing.

Naruto heard three almost silent thumps from behind him and turned to face the three ROOT members a sadistic grin on his face. Raiton chakra flared around his fists and feet, the Uzumaki cracked his neck from side to side his sadistic grin firmly in place. "Oh I am so glad you are here, you three wouldn't mind being my test dummies would you?" The blond charged.

The three members of ROOT didn't even have time to scream.

**Sharingan No Kami Chapter Six- End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sharingan no Kami**

**Chapter Seven: Take. That. Gaara!**

**Authors Note-**

Yo it's been awhile hasn't it, don't answer that. You have no idea how tempted I was to write in the larges font available to me, Surprise Motherfucker above the words Authors Note.

Look it's not a long chapter this time, hell I don't even think its a particularly well written chapter, that being said the forest of death is boring, especially when I had no plans to make a major villain like Orochimaru show up.

Sure I suppose I could have made it a fighting chapter but I decided against that because I was going to put preliminary rounds in the next chapter and I didn't feel like writing two fight filled chapters one after the other.

While I think about it this is also kind of an important chapter, it shows that Kushina is a lot more perceptive than she normally lets on and that Naruto has some rather pressing mental issues. Granted I have never really belted you over the head with them but they are there and Kushina can see at least one of them.

Also I didn't really go over this chapter to edit it to well, that being said it's four am I have work in three hours and I haven't slept a wink, damn insomnia. I'll clean the chapter up later but for now I', afraid you're all just going to have to deal with it.

One last thing, in the hopes of doing some shameless self promotion. If you guys like Naru X Kushi story's check out my new story Naruto of the White Thunderstorm. It's a complete AU of the Naruto world, no hidden villages, Chakra users are treated differently, so on and so forth. At any rate check it out you just might like it!

At any rate I hope you enjoy chapter 7

**Story Start-**

Nawaki spun, his kunai going out wide. His opponent an Ame ninja jumped back, the brown haired Senju smiled as the ninja was knocked unconscious by Kushina from behind. Their plan had gone off without a hitch, they successfully lured, trapped and then destroyed the opposing team. It was nothing too impressive, the Ame ninja had been lured into an open clearing by a clone of Kushina, from there they ignited the explosive tags under the ground disoriented the three and finished up with Taijutsu, it was quick, it was brutal, but most of all it was efficient, just the way Naruto had taught them. Nawaki threw a look at Mikoto who was checking over the three Ame ninja, "any luck?" the Senju asked, the Uchiha smiled and nodded.

"Yep got one" Mikoto yelled back. Smiling as she threw a bell up and down in her hand, causing Nawaki and Kushina to smile at her. Now they just needed one more, they couldn't stay here though the whole place just screamed ambush now. Ignoring the three Ame ninja still out cold on the ground they took back to the trees. One more bell just one more bell and they would be done, but that raised a question, after they gathered the bell's what should they do next?

If they followed the general guidelines that they had been given then heading to the tower would be their best bet but would that really be the best choice? They still would have a lot of time on their hands at the rate they were going, it was more than likely they would turn up to the tower with time to spare. Maybe they should hunt down other teams after obtaining the bells, reduce the competition and all that. Nawaki shook the thoughts out of his head, he would offer his opinion to Mikoto if asked but the girl really was the brains of the operation so she probably had weighed all the options already.

The three Genin continued onwards, blissfully unaware of the blond shadowing them from behind. For their protection of course, not that Naruto would deny that it was more than a little fun watching them beat the hell out of other Genin, Naruto only hoped that they didn't run into an Iwa team. Kushina was obviously an Uzumaki and the hidden stone would likely be looking for revenge.

**XXX**

Naruto gulped down air as if it were water, it hadn't taken him long to kill the three ROOT ANBU but his exertions over the last hour had been starting to catch up with him. The blond was not a god, and the use of his incomplete Raiton no Yoroi was taking a toll on his body, even with Akane fixing him up. The blond popped the top on his canteen of water and drank deeply, his kill count for the day was at a grand total of sixty three, though Naruto was quite sure that the ROOT ANBU had retreated from the forest.

Either that or they were better at hiding than he had been giving them credit for. Either way it didn't change his job, Naruto had to watch over his team in order to ensure that they were not abducted, either by ROOT or by anyone else. The blond was reminded of the story his mother had once told him about being abducted by Kumo and having his father save her, if Naruto was right Kumo did that not only because of Kushina's unique chakra but also because she was the last Uzumaki. Considering there was a whole village left Kumo might not even make an attempt this time around, that being said, if Kumo was to make an attempt then the second exam would have been the perfect time to do so.

The blond sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against a tree. He wasn't a god, oh he had been called one before 'a living god of war' to be exact but Naruto was not arrogant enough to believe himself to be a god. All his plans that had worked so far had been a mix of pure dumb luck and really good bluffs all working well together, with the occasional Kotoamatsukami thrown in for good measure.

But Naruto was no fool, he couldn't go on like this, eventually questions were going to be asked about his past and when the time came he would have to be able to answer them. Naruto grimaced he needed to get started on that plan and fast, the blond made a shadow clone and the clone took off, it already knew what it's creator wanted. Naruto shook his musing off and turned his attention back to his team, he needed to be focused right now, he would allow no mistakes.

**XXX**

Mikoto lead her team through the forest at a run, every other Genin team would call it a sprint. What they needed to do was simple, locate another team, fight them, win, take the bell and run like hell back to the tower. She had weighed the options of staying outside and reducing the competition before discarding it. While a sound idea in theory it's practical application left a lot to be desired.

For one it left them open to a counter attack by the other teams, two they would be exhausted when they got to the tower. Mikoto had done some research on the Chunin exams once her Sensei had entered them. The third phase was always a one on one combat scenario, and it was always completed in one day. That meant that the second round had to cut down the participants to acceptable levels, and if that failed there was the possibility of a preliminary round that had to be considered.

No the best plan would be to head to the tower as soon as they had the third bell and let the forest and the preliminary rounds do the heavy lifting for them, that was a sound plan. The real problem with the plan came in the amount of time it would take them to get another bell. If they took too long then people that didn't get a bell or had theirs stolen or destroyed would begin to crowed the area around the tower. Trying to take the bells of the teams that had already completed the job, and were likely exhausted and wounded, time was of the essence here. That meant that they didn't have any of it to waste, they needed to get a bell and get out fast.

The black haired Uchiha landed silently on a branch overlooking a small clearing, not what she was looking for but it would do now all they needed to do was set the trap. Mikoto turned back to her team a shark like grin on her face as she began to direct them with nothing but hand signs. Naruto had, quite literally, beaten the need for silent communication into each and everyone of his charges heads and hadn't let up until all three of them could communicate perfectly in silent code. If any ANBU had been watching at that exact moment they would have wondered where the hell Genin of all things had picked up their silent code from.

The idea for the ambush was simple, the clearing was quite wide and spacious perfect for an ambush so naturally no ninja worth a damn would jump into it without checking it for dangers first. What Team Five planned to do was simple, they would make the ambush so blatantly obvious that anyone could see it coming a mile away, provided that they had actually been trained in ambush and counter ambush tactics. Something that Naruto had insisted every ninja needed to know and not enough did. Nawaki still shivered when that training was brought up, for some reason the Senju had gotten it worse than his two team mates when it came to that training.

While the ambush was blatantly obvious, it was also the point. The ambush would be so ridiculous that no team that found it would take it seriously and when Team Five revealed themselves the opposing team would, naturally, not think much of them due to their bad ambush tactics and not take them seriously. It would be the mistake that would cost the opposing team their bell, and maybe their lives if it came down to it.

However the ambush that she was planning was also double layered, much like any decent Genjutsu. The surface traps for the ambush were obvious, the ones that she actually expected to do damage weren't. The log that was suspended above the clearing would kill someone if it connected, it was also placed so it was blatantly obvious it was there, and it allowed any one it attacked, twelve different avenues of escape. However the landing zone of each of these landing zones was infected with a tasteless, smell less and colourless air born poison that would slow down their opponents movements and reaction times.

It was a poison that all members of Team Five were immune to, due to having an antidote on them. Once the person hit the poison field they wouldn't notice the drop in their abilities instantly and would jump away when the, again blatantly obvious, ninja wire and exploding tags popped up. Forcing the opposing force to dodge them, the explosion itself was the next trap. The explosive tags carried inside of them an agent that made the poison work faster and allowed their targets three avenues of escape.

Each of which led to an equally obvious wire trap, now based on their opponents knowledge of their 'traps' they would know that they could avoid the trap before it sprung. Except that they wouldn't be taking the poison into account, or the fact that unlike the other wire traps this one would activate in less than .05 of a second. They also wouldn't know that the wires were coated in a knock-out poison, all in all Mikoto thought it was a pretty good plan.

**XXX**

Kushina hummed to herself as she laid down another explosive tag. As much as the red head absolutely hated her Sensei on occasion, she did have to admit one thing, the man knew his explosives. Ten times the bang exactly the same size, Kushina had almost begged to learn how to make them. Naruto had eventually gotten so annoyed with her constantly asking to be taught how to make his special explosive tags that the blond had cut his miniature mother a deal. If Kushina made it to the final rounds of the Chunin exams he would teach her how to make the tags as well as spend time with her on Fuinjutsu so she could better learn her clans speciality.

Kushina honestly thought that it was an odd relationship that the others and she had with their Sensei. Naruto was more like an older brother or best friend to the trio of Genin than a Sensei, well most of the time anyway. Kushina didn't know a single team besides her own that had such a close relationship with their Sensei, while it was true that every team eventually became close with their teachers very few of them ever grew into the same kind of sibling relationship that team five had with Naruto. Even when the relationship between teacher and student grew so close in other teams it was normally only with one student not the entire team.

The red head smiled to herself as she began to place the ninja wire around the clearing, Nawaki and Mikoto were in charge of their own areas. When she had first arrived in Konoha Kushina wasn't treated very well. Her red hair made her an outsider and despite being one of the more open villiages when it came to trade and commerce if there was one thing that Konoha disliked it was outsiders. Even if those outsiders were related to their Shodai Hokages wife, the fact that Kushina was the jinchuuriki of Kyubi did not help matters.

As the red head was the only Uzumaki living in Konoha she had no one to rely on. Some of the people inside Konoha had even said things when they thought she couldn't hear them saying that she had been sent off from her clan because she was a disgrace or something like that and Konoha had been nice enough to pick her up.

What made Kushina mad was that even if she told them what she knew to be true, that her clan, her father, her mother, her sisters and her brother still loved her when the people of Konoha asked back 'Then why did they make you come here?' Kushina couldn't answer them. The red head could hardly just come out and say 'My family sent me here to become the next jinchuuriki of the Kyubi to keep you all safe!'

Well actually now that she thought about it Kushina decided that she probably could say that but it would make more problems than it would solve. Sure telling the people of Konoha that would stop them talking about how her family had supposedly abandoned her behind her back but it would also make them see her as a monster. Kushina knew how the jinchuuriki were treated in other villages, her life in Konoha wasn't what she wanted it to be. She didn't have her family near by, she couldn't see her father and mother or her brothers and sisters whenever she wanted but her life in Konoha could also be a whole lot worse.

The red head tightened the last piece of ninja wire and pulled it into place. To be honest Kushina had been lonely in Konoha, very lonely. It was only in her third year in the academy that she had finally gotten a friends in Mikoto-chan and Nawaki-kun, but even then she was still lonely. Sure friends helped but they didn't fill the void, family, she wanted a family. On her birthdays Kushina never really got much, that being said the red head couldn't really expect much considering that she didn't have any family in the village. But until Nawaki and Mikoto had come along she hadn't even gotten a happy birthday from anyone.

It was one of the reasons that she was grateful to have Naruto as a Sensei. Most teams of Genin became fast friends, best friends. People who watched each others backs and protected each other, slowly but surely team five had become something more. Somehow from the soul crushing training to the days they just spent together enjoying each others company and even sneaking into Naruto-sensei's house with Mikoto and Nawaki to wake the blond up team five had become something more. The dysfunctional four had become a kind of makeshift family, it was a reason that Kushina wanted to thank her Sensei but didn't know how to. Because, thanks in some ways, a lot of ways, to him, she wasn't alone any more.

It was also the reason that Kushina liked spending time at Naruto's apartment as often as she could, for as long as she could. Because she was trying to do for the blond what Naruto had done for her. Kushina wasn't sure if Nawaki and Mikoto had noticed it but the blond never talked about his family and very rarely about his friends, more importantly when he did talk about them it was always things like 'Ino loved flowers like that,' or 'Choji used to love meals like that'. He always talked about the things that his friends loved when he spoke of them, which was very little. Naruto always talked about the things that his friends loved, about the world his friends loved. Not even once had Kushina heard Naruto speak about the world that he loved.

From the slight amount of melancholy that Naruto had when spoke of them Kushina was able to deduce one thing, the blonds friends, his family, they were all dead. Or at the very least Naruto could no longer see them, Kushina had come up with a goal for herself after she came to that conclusion. She would do for her Sensei what he had done for her, Kushina had decided to show Naruto that he wasn't alone any more.

Kushina jumped back into the trees and settled in to wait. While the work of setting up the trap had been good for her to reminisce and think now it was time to get her head back into the game and perform like a real ninja again. The poor bastards that dropped into this trap would never know what hit them, of that Kushina felt assured.

**XXX**

Naruto couldn't help the yawn that came out of his mouth as his Genin team made a beeline for the tower after dispatching a team of Taki nin. The trap had gone off exactly the way his three cute little Genin had intended it to, the three Taki nin were poisoned and tied up in ninja wire before they could blink. From there it was a simple knock to the back of their heads with kunai by his Genin and they were away with their last bell, Naruto had checked the time as well. At the rate that Mikoto, Nawaki and Kushina were moving they would finish the entire second segment in around an hour and twenty, take that Gaara!

Well at least this job had been easy, thankfully he had been able to force ROOT to retreat before any teams got to far into the forest, otherwise things would have gotten messy. Naruto couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he saw his Genin enter the tower, Naruto unsealed a clock and looked down, one hour seventeen minutes, HA, Take. That. GAARA! The black haired blond took off his mask and sealed it away before using the henge to hide his now black hair, returning it to it normal golden blond, not a moment to soon. Naruto felt like his body was stretched for a second before vanishing in a puff of smoke only to reappear inside the tower and facing his, surprised as all hell, Genin team. Naruto just gave them one lazy wave.

"Yo."

Chapter 7- End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sharingan no Kami**

**Chapter 8: Excuse Me While I Multi-task!**

**Authors Note-**

Okay we have the preliminary rounds and some big names moving into the final round of the exams and Naruto kicks five Jonin level ninjas asses using nothing but his feet, welcome to the insanity that is Sharingan no Kami, enjoy.

Also the next arc is not training for the Chunin Exams, that will conducted by Tsunade for Nawaki, Datte for Kushina and the Uchiha family for Mikoto. The next arc will focus completely on Naruto and take place outside of the village.

**Story Start-**

"Yo" Naruto said while giving his Genin a lazy wave. The blond was secretly taking a lot of joy in the absolutely bewildered looks he was getting from the three Genin who looked like someone had just told them Christmas was cancelled.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!?" The three yelled at the same time causing Naruto to wince a bit at their volume, man those three could make some noise if they wanted to. The blonds face morphed into a heart warming smile as he looked at the three Genin, they really had come a long way since he had first met them.

"Good job team, you finished the second exam in one hour and seventeen minutes, that's a new record." Naruto told the three who smiled brightly, all looking a little abashed at the praise.

"We're awesome dattebane!" Kushina yelled to the empty room a million watt grim plastered over the red heads face, a sentiment that Nawaki seemingly agreed with if his fist pump was anything to go by. Naruto chuckled fondly at his students enthusiasm, his smile becoming slightly smaller but no less heart warming.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Sensei but why are you here?, and is that ANBU gear?" Mikoto asked, Naruto mentally praised the black haired girl, always the sharp one.

"Well Mikoto I'm here to tell you about that," Naruto replied pointing to the poem up on the wall behind him. "As well as what happens now and as for the ANBU gear I was doing a little self training to keep my edge and improve some skills that I never really got down." Naruto told his group of Genin, it wasn't technically a lie, Naruto did see it as training after all.

Mikoto nodded before joining the other two Genin in their miniature celebration of there awesome. Something that Naruto was in no hurry to stop, they would need fun like this for a little while at least, because the next few days were going to be boring as shit for the three Genin.

"Alright now you can celebrate later for now let me go over the poem, in short form naturally." Naruto said after a few minutes calming his Genin down, his Genin were so awesome. Who knew he would be such a great Sensei, maybe he should write a self-help book for Jonin, 'How to Train Your Genin' Naruto was sure it would be a hit.

"Okay basically what the poem tells you is that if you have a weak mind but a strong body then you need to learn more, on the other hand if you have a strong mind but a weak body then you should do some more physical training. If you have both a strong mind and body then you will excel as a Shinobi." Naruto finished gaining a nod from the Genin.

"Now I'm guessing you all want to know what happens next right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from all three of his students. "Okay the other half-pints still have five days to get to the tower, you, you're stuck here you can't leave because they're gonna need you once everyone's inside." Naruto stated, drawing a predictable groan from his Genin team, the blonds fond smile only increased in size.

"Also no training is to conducted while you're inside the tower," The blond continued, gaining looks of betrayal from Mikoto, Kushina and Nawaki. "Don't give me that," Naruto shot back. "You'll need to be in top form if we need to do preliminary rounds, no point in getting all the way here only to have to forfeit because you hurt yourself training before they announce preliminary rounds." The looks of betrayal were wiped off his Genin's faces, understanding replacing it.

"Other than that my fine midgets just hang tight and try to have some fun while your here. I dropped off my T.V and the hard drive in your room so if nothing else you can watch some movies. I'll be sticking around the tower as well so if you want to talk or something then just come and find me, on that note I'm in the room directly across from you." Naruto informed his Genin team who nodded excitedly at the thought of a four day movie marathon.

"Can we get Ramen?" Kushina asked, her eyes lighting up and mouth quivering. Naruto's brain almost shut down from the sheer cuteness of the act, which struck him like it was a physical assault. Said cuteness only being amplified by the fact that Nawaki and Mikoto were doing it as well. Making Naruto's heart almost melt with a cuteness overload while his brain attempted to shut down to do damage control.

But if Kushina wanted Ramen that meant that he would have to make a Kage Bunshin have it run all the way out of the forest then pick up the Ramen seal it up in a storage scroll and come back again, Kage Bunshin or not, that was a lot of work for an ordinary Jonin, which was what Naruto was trying, and admittedly failing miserably but trying, at being. Then again considering what he had done so far any chance of anyone believing he was a normal Jonin, ever, had probably already gone down the drain. Never the less he had to be strong! He was Uzumaki Naruto! A Living God of War! First Man to Master the Kyuubi's Chakra! All Round Badass!

"Of course we can," Naruto answered, his resistance folding like a house of cards after being exposed to those faces for less than a twenty seconds. Causing Kushina along with Mikoto and Nawaki to cheer. They two had gotten a taste for the food of the gods, one simply didn't be friends with Uzumaki Kushina, or Uzumaki's in general for that matter, and not pick up a ravenous hunger for the delectable noodles and broth.

"Alrighty then let me show you where you'll be staying." Naruto told the Genin before grabbing Mikoto and Nawaki by the shoulders. Having seen this many times before Kushina immediately grabbed onto Naruto's waist and the three disappeared in a lightning and fire Shunshin, which Naruto personally thought was badass and was in no way him compensating for losing the battle against cuteness mere moments before.

**XXX**

Kushina let out a yawn as the Genin teams gathered on the floor of the main arena inside the tower. The last four days had been good, really, really, good. The red Kunoichi had used it kind of like a vacation, the three Genin of team five had rarely left their room. Mostly watching movies and playing cards, Naruto was usually with them and had found himself being used as a human hug pillow by Mikoto and Kushina a couple of times when they had watched a movie late at night and the two had fallen asleep on top of him. Thankfully they no longer screamed in fright when they woke up on the blonds chest, that would have really ruined a few mornings.

The red head looked around and slowly counted the amount of teams left. Seven in total, that meant a grand total of twenty one Genin, too many for the last round. It seemed Naruto-sensei had been right, there would be a preliminary round, smug bastard. Still a few of those teams hadn't made it in until today or late last night so there was a chance that they would drop out. Considering that Fugaku's team hadn't made it in until early that morning Kushina was hoping that they would drop out when the time came. She doubted that Fugaku himself would drop out, as much as she disliked the boy he was skilled.

The teams were all arranged into lines, the four Konoha teams were there and it seemed that Iwa, Kiri and Kumo had all managed to get teams into this round. There Sensei's were in front of them, Naruto's shirt and pants still looked ruffled from sleeping on the floor the night before. Not that he was alone in that regard, both Mikoto and her clothes were also ruffled and even though he fell asleep on the couch instead of the floor Nawaki's clothes weren't looking a whole lot better.

The Sandaime Hokage stood at the front of the assembled Jonin and looked over the crowd of Genin, there was something in the old man's eyes that Kushina couldn't quite place but she guessed it could be called sadness. The Hokage waited a second before opening his mouth, seemingly deciding on what words to use.

"First and foremost congratulations to all of you for succeeding in the second part of the Chunin exams." The man stated solemnly, causing some confusion amongst the Genin. Wasn't something like this supposed to be a happy occasion? "Now the time has come to tell you the real reason for these exams." The elderly Sarutobi continued, his face stern and eyes unwavering. The same thought was going through most of the Genin's heads, what real reason?

"These exams are a replacement for war amongst the Shinobi villages," Hiruzen continued after a moment. "By having all of you compete until only the best remain standing you enhance your villages reputation in the final exams and when some of you die or are unable to keep being ninjas after these exams are over it helps keep the balance of power in the Shinobi world. This is the true meaning of the Chunin exams and the true face of friendship in the Shinobi world." The Hokage finished, Kushina looked down at her feet.

"That's one fucked up world." The red head muttered, Naruto nodded in silent agreement with his miniature mother/student. But didn't go over to her or comment on it outright, it may have been the time to do that but it was certainly not the place.

"Now we have to many of you left and there are not enough time slots in the final exam for you to all to fight. As such we will be having preliminary rounds here and now in order to cut down the competition more before the final rounds will begin in a month, are there any questions." Hiruzen asked and the Akimichi on Fugaku's team put up his hand causing the elderly Sarutobi to nod at the Akimichi allowing him to speak.

"Some of us only arrived in the tower while others have been here for a few day and have had time to recover their strength, how is making people like us fight them when we only just got here fair when we won't be able to put in our best effort?" The young Akimichi asked, Hiruzen looked at the boy for a minute.

"It is not fair," The Hokage admitted after a moment before continuing. "However life isn't fair, and the life of a Shinobi is most definitely not fair. If you feel that you can no longer participate for any reason then you will be given a chance to withdraw before the preliminary matches begin. For those of you that are thinking of pulling out of the exams because of injury or Chakra exhaustion I would implore you to do so. The preliminary rounds are exactly like battles out in the forest of death, these fights could well end up in one side or the others death, if you feel you can not handle a life or death battle right now please withdraw." Hiruzen finished, before looking out over the Genin.

"Now that has been addressed I will turn you over to Hatake Sakumo who will be proctoring the preliminary round." Sakumo walked forward a small smile on his face as the relatively young man looked out over the assembled Genin, an action that Kushina mimicked.

"Should any of you wish to withdraw please do so now." The white haired man stated seriously. "As Hokage-sama stated these fights can be to the death if I don't step in quickly enough to stop that or you don't surrender quickly enough. Anyone who wishes to withdraw please put your hands up now." Sakumo requested, his eyes still scanning the assembled Genin teams.

Hands began going up, Kon and Junishi Ami from Tsunade's Genin team put there hands up to withdraw. Not overly surprising considering they had only gotten into the tower early that morning and were likely on their last legs already. This left only Uchiha Teyaki from Tsunade's Genin team competing, not that Kushina found that to be surprising. With the exception of Mikoto the red head had always thought that the Uchiha were to prideful for their own good.

Hands also went up from Fugaku's Genin team, though regretfully not from the proud ass himself. Akimichi Shomei withdrew himself from the competition followed by Aburame Shibi. Kushina honestly thought this was a good move on their part, they had only gotten inside the tower early that morning the same as Tsunade's Genin team there was no way either of them were ready to fight in that state, withdrawing was the smart move there, but no one ever said that Fugaku was smart. The final Genin to leave were two ninja from Kumo and one Kiri all looking as if they were nursing injuries of some kind. It seemed that even with medical treatment that they hadn't been able to recover enough that they felt they could fight to the best of their ability.

"Will that be everyone withdrawing?" Sakumo asked, when no more hands went up the white haired man nodded to himself. "Since there are fourteen of you there will be seven one on one matches in this preliminary round. The round will end when one side gives up, is knocked out, is rendered unable to continue to fight or dies. Should I tell you to stop you will, if this rule is broken then can and will disqualify you and give your place in the final exam to whoever you were fighting, even if you knock them out." Sakumo assured the Genin he was looking at, before taking in a deep breath.

"Now the names will be drawn at random by a computer and displayed on the screen behind me." Sakumo stated as the wall above him opened up to reveal a large T.V, "do you all understand so far?" The white haired man asked, receiving a choruses of Hai from the Genin.

"Alrighty then, all of you please proceed to the second level then we'll start." Sakumo told them smiling, the Genin filed up onto the balcony overlooking the preliminary battlefield. Naruto disappeared in a lightning Shunshin and landed lightly behind his team. Giving Tsunade a smug smile that more of his team was left than hers before turning his attention to his Genin.

"Are you all ready?" Naruto asked, a grim look on his face. The blond didn't even want to consider that a member of his makeshift family could be in mortal danger but they were and he had to, so at the very least he would gauge their conditions and give them any advice that he could.

"Sure we are Sensei," Kushina assured the blond. But Naruto could tell that his entire team had sensed his unease.

"We'll be fine Sensei." Mikoto assured him.

"Don't forget the kind of crazy shit you put us through Naruto-sensei." Nawaki added, a mile wide grin on his face. "Compared against that some Genin are small fry." The Senju assured him, Naruto nodded, oddly enough hearing that actually did make him feel better. The blond decided on giving some last minute advice.

"Alright then, guess I'll just give out some last minute advice then." Naruto told the group, who nodded, seeing the other Sensei's doing the same with their Genin. "Remember what I told you guys about keeping some trump cards lying around like your weapons just in case?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from his Genin.

"Good, now you can forget them." The blond told the assembled Genin before him. "The guys you're about to be facing are the cream of the crop of their villages," Naruto told his students. "For that you're going to need to pull out all of the stops, go at your full power from the outset and crush them before they can react. Keep the Chakra based attacks that I taught you secret if you can but feel free to go nuts with your weapons, understand?" Naruto finished and got huge grins from all his Genin who went about unsealing there weapons. A pair of Kodachi and a full sized Katana getting strapped to Kushina's waist and back respectively.

"Oh how I've waited for this!" The red head stated seemingly bouncing up and down with joy at the prospect of using her blades in actual combat.

"I hear that!" Nawaki added, while placing his hook swords on his back a megawatt grin on his face.

"Don't I know it." Mikoto added, her chokuto being placed in her belt. The team was getting odd looks from the other Genin but ignored them. They were the student of Narukami Naruto, their awesome was not just normal awesome. No as Naruto-sensei had told them on multiple occasions while so called normal people might not get it 'There was no Awesome like Crazy Awesome' which is exactly what the blond Sensei had tried to turn his Genin team into, a mass of pure Crazy Awesome and Win! Naruto liked to think that he had succeeded in this endeavour. The blond haired Jonin turned his attention back to Sakumo as the man began to speak again.

"Alright then, light up the board!" The white haired man yelled, a second passed before names began to be cycled through on the large T.V screen before stopping, Naruto whistled, right off the bat huh, well like mother like son he supposed. The name Uchiha Mikoto was displayed proudly in on the top of the giant T.V screen with the name Uchiha Teyaki beneath it. Mikoto jumped the railing, landing lightly on the floor of the battlefield an action that Teyaki mimicked, though far less gracefully. Sakumo stood between the two, a now emotionless look on his face.

"Uchiha Mikoto ready?" The man asked looking over at the black haired girl.

"Hai!" Mikoto replied, her eyes focused on her opponent.

"Uchiha Teyaki, ready?" Sakumo repeated his previous words just changing the name.

"Hai!" The other Uchiha replied, Naruto looked the kid over. Well this would be fast and disappointing. Much like Sasuke's every attempt to chat up a woman, ZING! Oh man how he wished he had of thought of that when he was younger, that would have been comedy gold.

"Hajime!" Sakumo yelled jumping back, Teyaki opened his mouth to speak. Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"Rookie mistake," The blond muttered, Kushina and Nawaki nodded. Their blond Sensei had quite literally beaten not talking to your enemy into their entire team. He had also allowed some exceptions to the rule but at times like this it was still a big no, no, and Mikoto punished Teyaki for his indiscretion. It would be Teyaki's first, and last, mistake of the match.

The black haired girl blurred forward, her fist burying itself in Teyaki's gut and making the Genin vomit blood. Naruto winced at the blow, okay granted he had been the one to teach her to hit that hard but damn he thought that Genin could take more of a hit then that. Mikoto wasn't done there though, the black haired beauty fully intended to take advantage of each and every precious second that blow had brought her, because right now Mikoto knew that Teyaki was in to much pain to even think of making a Chakra scalpel.

The black haired girl followed up by planting a vicious side kick into Teyaki's knee, and with the sickening sound of bone snapping broke his leg at the joint. The boy screamed, Mikoto didn't pay him the tiniest amount of attention. Her left leg rose kicking Teyaki into the air before pulling her right arm back, oh that wasn't good. Naruto loved his Genin to pieces but there were times when he really regretted what he taught them. On the other hand, somewhere inside Naruto's mind was a chibi version of him doing a victory dance. Chakra built in Mikoto's right palm, this wasn't like Tsunade's super strength though, no this was something different.

Teyaki's close to unconscious form came down, Mikoto's hand came out and slammed into the teens mid section.

"**Tessho!" **Mikoto yelled as her palm impacted with Teyaki's body for a second nothing happened, then blood fountained out of the younger Uchiha's mouth like a river before he fell over in a dead faint. Tessho, or Iron Palm, was simple, in theory, it used the Chakra in the users hand to create a shock wave that travelled through the opponents body damaging their internal organs, the main problem with the attack was that if the opponent was skilled enough that they channelled Chakra to their body and organs subconsciously then it would render the strike all but useless. Still looking at the shape Teyaki was in now obviously he didn't know how to do that.

"Winner Uchiha Mikoto!" Sakumo yelled holding a hand up to signal the end of the match. Naruto cheered along with the others on his team at Mikoto's victory. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Sensei's, he knew what they wanted to ask. How could Mikoto move like that, this was a time of peace, it was unlikely at best that any Genin could be that proficient in combat unless their Sensei pushed them unimaginably hard. Which was exactly what Naruto did, that being said if they wanted an answer to their damn question they could come over and ask, he was not volunteering information.

Mikoto jumped back up landing lightly on the railing before jumping at Nawaki and Kushina, pulling both of her fellow Genin into a tight hug.

"I won!" The black haired girl yelled, cheering her own victory as Nawaki and Kushina hugged their friend back telling Mikoto how awesome she looked down their. "If that's all they've got this exam will be a cake walk!" The young Uchiha added bouncing up and down like a child on a sugar rush. Naruto placed his hand on top of Mikoto's head and smiled.

"Good work down their Mikoto you've come a long way from the girl I was assigned to teach." Naruto told his student who beamed up at him a giant smile on her face, Mikoto let Kushina and Nawaki go before glomping Naruto in a hug so tight Naruto swore that he could hear his ribs creaking. "Thanks Sensei!" Mikoto chirped as she let go and turned her attention back to the giant T.V, still bouncing up and down. The board flashed through names, before stopping abruptly and Naruto felt his blood run cold. Sakumo walked out to the centre of the battlefield and held his arm up.

"Would Hyuga Hiashi and Hoshigaki Kisame please come down." Naruto's eyes flicked to the Genin from the Kiri team, Kisame's skin wasn't blue yet but his teeth were already filed to points and those eyes, it seemed that he already loved killing. Naruto gritted his teeth, regardless this Kisame wasn't his Kisame, that being said if the boy became to much of a threat then Naruto would find a way to quietly kill him and dispose of the body.

The two Genin faced off, Naruto didn't bother deluding himself, this battle was already over, and it was Kisame's victory. Yes Hiashi was a good ninja, a very good ninja but even at this age the future Hyuga clan head didn't hold a candle to the boy that would one day be called the Kirigakure no Kaijin and the O o Motanai Bijū. Though Naruto personally doubted that anyone but himself thought that Kisame was in with a chance of winning, well except for Kisame's Sensei. If the man's smile was anything to go by he knew exactly what was about to happen to Hiashi, and it seemed like it was going to be painful.

"Hyuga Hiashi, ready?" Sakumo asked, getting an arrogant nod from the white eyed teen.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, ready?" Kisame's answer was a vicious smile as the Kiri ninja drew the katana from him back.

"Hajime!" Sakumo yelled jumping back, Kisame didn't waste any time in charging forward. Though Naruto noted that the future Kirigakure no Kaijin was careful not to charge in to quickly and risk falling to a Juken strike. The katana was brought to bare, sliver blade glittering in the light as it raced at Hiashi's neck, Naruto grimaced. It seemed that Kisame was going for the kill right off the bat.

The future Hyuga clan head leaned back, allowing the blade to pass by him harmlessly as he activated his Byakugan. However while the Byakugan did give it's user visual prowess beyond most it had a major downfall to it as well, although Naruto had to admit that the down fall was more a user based one than a weakness inherent in the Doujutsu itself. That downfall was the pride that the Baykugan gave its users, the ability to see everything in almost every direction as well as Chakra was indeed a powerful ability but it made most Hyuga dangerously over confident.

The Hyuga also tended to forget the fact that unlike the Sharingan the Byakugan didn't help the user track fast moving objects. Thus it was no surprise to Naruto when Hiashi was doubled over by the kick that Kisame followed up with, causing blood to come out of the clan heirs mouth. Naruto couldn't help the grimace that came to his face, it seemed that Kisame already had some of his monster like strength even at this young age.

Hiashi jumped back and righted himself before throwing a barrage of Juken strikes at his opponent, if possible Kisame's smile widened. As the Kirigakure Genin went on the attack with his Katana, Hiashi backed off again then Kisame did something that not even Naruto was expecting, he threw his Katana at the retreating Hyuga forcing Hiashi to duck out of the way or have his head removed. At the very second that Kisame threw his sword the teens hands blurred as they formed seals.

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" **Kisame declared, the water bullet being shot out of his mouth at high speeds and impacting with Hiashi's stomach with bone breaking force. When that happened Naruto shot a look over at Jiraiya, the white haired man's hands were gripping the metal of the railing so hard his knuckles were going white. It seemed that Jiraiya knew that Hiashi was out matched here but could do nothing but watch as his student was picked apart.

Kisame raced forward, his fist slammed into Hiashi's face with bone breaking force. Splattering the Hyuga heirs nose across the side of his face as a spray of blood shot up on the wall, dying it crimson. Naruto's grimace increased as he saw Kisame rush through another set of hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu"** The madly grinning Kirigakure Genin declared firing off the water bullet from his mouth. Just like the name of the technique implied the water formed into a shark that immediately bit into Hiashi's torso, blood went flying and the Hyuga heir fell to the floor in pain, the shark vanished and Kisame retrieved his sword before walking towards Hiashi casually and bringing the Katana back.

"Bad luck," were the only words that Kisame offered as he brought the blade of his katana up, ready to cut down Hiashi's prone form. Sakumo didn't let it happen getting between the two Genin instantly.

"As Hyuga Hiashi is unable to continue the winner of the second round is Hoshigaki Kisame." The white haired Jonin declared, his white light Chakra saber held firmly in his right hand. It seemed that the Hatake was going to cut Kisame down if the teen didn't back down, the Kiri Genin shrugged and wisely returned his katana to its sheath before jumping back next to his last remaining team mate.

Hiashi on the other hand was carried out by medics, if the way Jiraiya was looking at the doors was any indication then he wanted to go check on his student, but as things stood the white haired Sannin stayed. If nothing else he would be morale support for his remaining Genin.

The eyes of everyone in the room once again turned to the T.V above the battlefield. Names began to cycle through once more, Naruto just hoped that his Genin got people they could handle. If the blond was honest with himself then he knew that if they went all out Kushina, Mikoto and Nawaki could likely take on any Genin in the room and come away without taking to many major hits. But all the same, Naruto hoped that they got easy opponents. Partly so that they were sure to advance to the finals and partly so that he could collect information on the other finalists, Naruto did not want another surprise like Hoshigaki Kisame being here. The board stopped cycling, and Naruto felt like cursing. None of his students had been picked to go in but he knew the names, well one of them anyway, on that board.

"Will Darui of Kumo and Kaito of Iwa please come down to the arena." Sakumo requested while Naruto was still silently cursing. The blond had no idea who Kaito was, from what he looked like now he was a teen of middling hight and brown hair in the normal attire of an Iwa ninja, but while Naruto had no idea who Kaito was the blond did know who Darui was. It was a little hard to forget seeing a man manipulate black lightning, that little trick had apparently been taught to the man by the Sandaime Raikage himself. If this version of Darui was the same as his home dimensions then these Chunin Exams just got a hell of a lot harder, as if Kisame alone hadn't been enough.

Kaito jumped the railing of the upper level platform and landed lightly on the ground, a cocky smile adorning his face. Obviously the Genin didn't know a damn thing about nature manipulation, because if he did then Kaito should be quite worried. Because Raiton techniques trump Doton techniques any day of the week, unless of course Kaito wasn't a Doton user, which Naruto admitted wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

"Darui of Kumo, ready?" Sakumo asked, once again taking up a position between the two Genin.

"Sure," The Kumo Shinobi answered lazily.

"Kaito of Iwa, ready?" The white haired proctor asked, turning to face the Iwa Genin who had a cocky smile on his face. This was already over and Naruto knew who the victor was, but hey if Kaito wanted to make his chances even worse then who was Naruto to tell him differently.

"I'll kick his ass." The Iwa Genin stated confidently.

"Hajime!" Sakumo yelled jumping backwards, to say the fight was short would be something of an understatement. The 'fight', if you could call it that was composed of exactly three moves. Kaito charged forward looking to engage Darui in close combat, Darui flipped through hand seals faster than any Genin had the right to.

"**Raiton:Jibashi"** Darui declared holding his hands out in front of him, electricity roared and less than a second later where Kaito used to be was a deep fired Iwa Genin. Naruto grimaced, that wasn't something a Genin could do. The only 'Genin' in the room capable of that besides his team was possibly Minato, and to be honest Kushina, Nawaki and Mikoto were all Chunin level combatants already, all they were missing was the experience. If Naruto had to guess his father was probably on the same level, Namikaze Minato was not called a prodigy of the ninja arts for no reason after all.

Still that begged the question of what Darui was doing here, the kid was more than ready for a Chunin promotion. Was it because Kumo wanted to show off to attract more customers? Or was it something else? Either way it bore watching. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the board selected its next two Genin, Naruto smiled to himself as he read the names. Uzumaki Kushina VS Uchiha Fugaku. Kushina wasted no time in jumping into the arena, followed closely by Fugaku.

"Uzumaki Kushina, ready?" Sakumo inquired. The white haired Jonin was actually quite interested in what the Uzumaki Heiress could do, when the control of a team that had Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto and Senju Nawaki on it was transferred to an unknown Jonin he had been sceptical at best on what they could achieve but after seeing Mikoto's match Sakumo found himself intrigued by what the Genin could do now.

"Hai," Kushina answered, her fiery and impulsive personality almost completely gone as she slipped into her battle mode.

"Uchiha Fugaku, ready?" Sakumo asked, getting only an arrogant nod from the Uchiha.

"Hajime!" At the word both Fugaku and Kushina rushed through hand seals. Naruto smirked as he saw Fugaku finish, the moron hadn't even activated his Sharingan yet. He probably thought that he wouldn't need it, foolish, especially when he had seen what Mikoto was capable of.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **Fugaku declared exhaling, the fireball that he created roared across the arena and towards Kushina, who just smiled.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **The red head countered and steam engulfed the battlefield below cutting off the sight of the on lookers, Naruto just closed his eyes and listened, as did Mikoto and Nawaki. The blond had taught all of the members of team five the art of silent killing, or at least its basics, when he covered assassination and while they were nowhere near the level that he could use it the technique should prove sufficient. Through the smoke Naruto could hear the sound of feet moving and grunts of pain as a kunai sliced into flesh, oh it seemed that little Kushi-chan was in a bit of sadistic mood today.

Naruto rose an eye brow Kushina had stopped moving, why. His question was answered a second later when the red heads voice echoed over the battlefield below.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu," **The disembodied voice of the red head echoed from within the mist as it thickened. Naruto smiled as he caught the shocked look that Jiraiya sent him, he wasn't surprised that the white haired man was looking at him like that. The Kirigakure no Jutsu was one of the most highly regarded and hidden Jutsu of Kiri and Jiraiya knew damn well that Kushina wouldn't know it on her own, so that probably led the man to the conclusion that Naruto had taught her, which he had.

What the Sannin was really wondering however was how exactly Naruto had gotten his hands on the Jutsu, and Naruto delighted in not telling. Still using Suiton: Mizurappa to counter the fire ball then using the left over water to fuel the Kirigakure no Jutsu was an excellent idea, Naruto would have to praise Kushina when she won, the red head's voice echoed again.

"Lungs, Liver, Heart, Cervical Vein, Kidneys, Brain Stem, Femoral Artery, Wind Pipe." The echoing voice of Uzumaki Kushina made itself known from within the mist. "Tell me Fugaku, how would you like to die?" Kushina finished, throwing in a dose of killing intent for good measure.

This time it was Tsunade who looked at Naruto in surprise, honestly Naruto didn't find it to be surprising that she did. This was not the way a Genin fought after all, no this was the way most expected a Chunin level ninja to fight. The mist parted as Kushina jumped straight up and landed lightly on the ceiling looking down as she flipped through and seals and closed her eyes. The red head breathed in deeply.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** Kushina yelled exhaling, Naruto internally applauded his miniature mother. That was an above excellent strategy, first she took away Fugaku's vision, next she put him on guard and rattled him with her 'how do you want to die?' question. Then when he was on edge and likely look every which way inside of that mist to find her she escaped up to attack him from the one blind spot that even some ninja's occasionally forget about, above.

The wind wiped away the mist almost instantly and slammed Fugaku into the floor with enough for to crack his ribs, the Uchiha's eyes were wide. Naruto had to hold in a chuckle, the poor bastard had no idea what was going on. Kushina pushed off of the roof, hard and came down on Fugaku's head with a kick, breaking the Uchiha's nose and knocking him out cold before jumping back up onto the balcony to her team.

"Winner, Kushina." Sakumo stated after a second, the red head waited about a second after that was said to grab Mikoto and Nawaki into a massive hug and if the way they were going blue was any indication, Kushina was cutting off their air supply and circulation with that hold, damn. That was a well executed choke, maybe he should look into teaching Kushina more moves like that.

When the red head released the two Naruto tensed the muscles in his abdomen and channelled his Chakra through them, and not a second to soon. As Kushina repeated Mikoto's actions and wrapped the blond in a tight hug, Naruto was convinced that it was only his Chakra reinforcement that stopped his student from breaking a rib or two.

"I won, I won, I won, I won!" Kushina said repeatedly as she let go of her Sensei and began doing a happy dance, Naruto just chuckled right up until he saw Kushina breathing in deeply. Naruto's entire body blurred and in less than a second Mikoto and Nawaki found earplugs sitting comfortably in their ears as Kushina yelled. "I AM FUCKING AWESOME! TTEBANE!" After finishing the statement Kushina's face went so red that it put her hair to shame, oh man was that funny. Naruto honestly thought he busted a rib or five trying not to laugh. The blond placed a hand on top of his miniature mothers head in a fond gesture and ruffled the crimson locks slightly.

"That was an excellent strategy Kushina," Naruto praised his student and the red head beamed up at him with a megawatt grin. "You're no longer that little girl that got angry when I called her a tomato when we first met, I'm proud of you." The blond finished, Kushina hugged him again, Naruto just kept smiling and ruffled her hair some more.

'Warm,' was the red heads thought as Naruto's hand ruffled her hair again. The Uzumaki Heiress let go of the hug and stepped back to look at the giant T.V screen, Naruto removed his hand and turned his attention to the names flashing up, when it stopped Naruto was caught by a strange sense of deja vu. The names read quite clearly, Inuzuka Tsume vs Namikaze Minto. Well what did you know, like son like father. Or was it like father like son? Because from Naruto's perspective his match against Kiba had happened first but technically he was in another dimension and at an earlier time so...ah screw it. Now he remembered why he gave up thinking on problems like that.

Minato and Tsume faced each other, faces void of expression. Naruto shot a quick look at Jiraiya, the man already knew who would win, of that Naruto was sure. Considering the way that he was looking at Minato it seemed that Naruto's prediction for his father to be in the Chunin Exam finals was spot on. Sakumo spoke the same words he had since the beginning asking if they were ready and getting a Hai from each of the members of team seven.

"Hajime!" Sakumo shouted jumping back, Minato jumped sticking to the ceiling. The blond Genin's hands blurred as he raced through seals.

"**Futon: Gōkūhō"** Minato stated before slashing his hands at the still grounded Inuzuka, Tsume jumped back, narrowly dodging the almost invisible wind blasts, her Ninken Kuromaru following his partners movements, Naruto calmly analysed the attack storing it away for later reference, he would need to tell his team some ways around that.

The blond Namikaze launched himself off of the roof and closed in on the future Inuzuka clan head, throwing a shrunken and then blurring through some hand seals.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Minto said as the shuriken multiplied, turning form one into thirty, Naruto whistled, not bad. The blond Sensei made a mental note to teach his Genin an elemental version of that Jutsu, father or not Naruto would not allow Jiraiya's Genin team of all things to out awesome his own, it just wasn't allowed. The shuriken closed in and the Inuzuka smiled before spinning towards the grounded Namikaze, Kuromaru following her actions in an attack that Naruto knew quite well.

"**Gatsūga"** Tsume screamed as the almost drill like attacks from Kuromaru and her did their best to make new holes in the Namikaze Heir. Minato dropped low moving fast and rolled forward allowing the first of the drilling attacks to pass by him harmlessly. Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw his father take advantage of something that he had found to be a weakness in the Gatsūga technique. It gave the user tunnel vision, now considering that the user was little more than a spinning drill of death that could power through quite a bit when in that state it really didn't seem like that much of a problem, but if your opponent thought tactically rather than just trying to out muscle you then the problem with the Gatsūga became much more apparent. As the human and dog drills came back around in another attempt to kill him Minato jumped backwards, leaving the explosive tags that he had dropped behind.

"**KATSU!" **Minato yelled, the explosion easily hit Tsume and her Ninken partner but Minato wasn't done yet, the blond haired Namikaze threw a hand full of Kunai with explosive tags attacked into the smoke and his hands blurred once more as he raced through hand seals. **"Futon: Daitoppa!"** The wind jutsu easily pushed the smoke away and slammed Tsume into the far wall of the arena, Naruto's eyes widened at the tags on the back of the kunai, they weren't normal explosive tags.

The younger version of his father brought his hand up in a half tiger seal and opened his mouth to ignite the specialised explosive tags around Tsume and Kuromaru and finish the fight.

Naruto acted quickly, the blond soundlessly made two Kage Bunshin and had them grab Mikoto and Nawaki while the original grabbed Kushina and turned them away from the battlefield.

"Close your eyes!" Naruto yelled as he covered the Genin's ears and placed a small amount of Chakra around his own to prevent what he knew would happen otherwise. It was a testament to how much the Genin trusted their Sensei they they closed their eyes without question just as Minato finished his attack.

"**KATSU!" **The flash bang tags went off, to a normal Shinobi a flash bang tag would be enough to put them down for a minute or two. But to an Inuzuka who was unprepared the fight was over. As useful as having heightened senses were they could also be a real bitch at times, Naruto let his Genin go as Sakumo called the fight as Tsume and Kuromaru were taken to the med bay to be checked over for any lasting injuries.

Naruto yawned when the next names came up Kitsuchi of Iwa vs Ittan. The pairing caused one of the Iwa ninja to swear before looking down at the proctor.

"Proctor-san, I Ittan of Iwa wish to forfeit the match." The blonds eyes narrowed, Ittan didn't back out earlier when the Genin were asked if they wished to back out so why was he doing it now? Naruto could only see two reasons for it off the top of his head, first Kitsuchi was descended from someone important in Iwa, someone so important that Ittan didn't want to risk injuring him for some reason or another. The second, and far more likely, reason was that Ittan knew he stood no chance against Kitsuchi and decided to save himself an asswhooping and pull out. Naruto made a mental note to teach his team some strategies against Doton Jutsu, if the second reason was the right one they would need it. Sakumo just looked at Ittan for a second before nodding.

"Very well," The white haired Jonin replied. "Victor by forfeit, Kitsuchi of Iwa." Sakumo declaired before turning to the final two. "Would Senju Nawaki and Takuji of Kirigakure please come down to the arena." Sakumo requested, Naruto placed his hand on Nawaki's shoulder.

"Crush him." Naruto said simply, the Senju Heirs face turned grim as Nawaki nodded and jumped into the arena. As much as Naruto loved Nawaki he had the biggest penchant for showing off when he was fighting an easy opponent, right now Nawaki couldn't afford to show off. There was just to much risk of it blowing up in his face right now. Honestly even without his words Naruto doubted that Nawaki would have played around but the blond just felt the need to make sure. The Senju jumped the railing and landed lightly on the ground.

The Kiri Genin took his position across from Nawaki, the Senju's blank face was starting to rattle Tsunade who had never seen him like that before.

"Hajime!" Sakumo called jumping back, Naruto smiled as the Kiri Genin jumped forward to engage Nawaki in Taijutsu. This was already over, Takuji threw his right arm forward in a sloppy cross punch, Nawaki made him pay for it. The Senju's arms wrapped around the offending limb and bent it back, Nawaki twisted violently, breaking the arm at the shoulder. A scream was ripped out of Takuji's mouth, the Senju Heir paid it no mind. Nawaki's left foot lashed out in a vicious side kick, breaking the Kiri Genin's leg at the knee. Nawaki twisted again laying Takuji across his knee, spine down. The Senju brought his elbow down on the Kiri Genin's sternum, there was a wet snapping sound as Nawaki's elbow broke Takuji's ribs and the Senju dropped the Kiri Genin to the floor.

"W-Winner Nawaki," Sakumo stated after a second, most of the audience was bone white, while all of the fights had been dominated by one side or the other this was the first one that had gotten so violent. It seemed Nawaki's display had just driven home what could happen to them.

"Those movies aren't Senju Taijutsu style, there are less violent ways of taking care of a weaker opponent in there, where did Nawaki learn that style?" Tsunade asked herself, Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up on the question. Eventually Tsunade would learn that he had imparted, at least parts, of his Taijutsu style to his Genin team and when she did the slug Sannin would learn something else about his Taijutsu style. That being that Naruto's moves started at maim and only got more vicious and deadly from there on out.

"Alright everybody can I have you all come down here please." Sakumo said holding out a small box as the winning Genin jumped the railing. "Okay each of you needs to pick a number out of the box and that's what will get you matched up against your opponent." The white haired Jonin told the assembled Genin as he offered the box to each. "Okay who's got what?"

"Five" Kushina answered brightly, bouncing up and down.

"One" Mikoto answered after a second.

"Three" Nawaki replied, wondering who he would be fighting.

"Four" Kisame told the room before smiling viciously at Nawaki only to be met by a flat glare from the Senju.

"Two" Kitsuchi answered disinterestedly.

"Six" Minato answered looking at Kushina with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Seven" Came the dull voice of Darui.

Sakumo nodded at the Genin before smiling.

"Alright in that case the match ups will be as follows, First Match will be Uchiha Mikoto vs Kitsuchi of Iwa." The white haired Jonin informed the room. "The Second will be Senju Nawaki vs Hoshigaki Kisame, Followed by Uzumaki Kushina vs Namikaze Minato. Darui of Kumo will be given a by into the semi finals due to the odd numbers of the participants. Alrighty then the final exams start in a month so get all the training in that you can." Sakumo advised before looking around the room one more time. "Any questions?" He asked after seeing the Genin shake their heads the white haired exam proctor nodded. "Alright I'll see you all in a month then, please follow your Sensei's as they know the way out."

Naruto waved his Genin team over and walked out of the room before they could be stopped, he honestly didn't feel like having a Q and A session right then. The second they were out of sight of the other teams Naruto placed his hands over Nawaki's and Mikoto's shoulders as Kushina hugged him around the waist before the three disappeared in a Shunshin Naruto discreetly added seals in the middle of his Genin's backs where they were unlikely to see them. The seals did two things, first they told him what kind of condition the holder was in, second it would tell him where they were. Considering that Hoshigaki Kisame and Darui were here Nartuo was feeling a tad paranoid.

**XXX**

The blond Jonin yawned to himself as he stumbled into his apparent. It had been a long day after getting back from the forest and seeing his Genin off to their homes Naruto had to report to the old monkey about ROOT. Hiruzen was understandably concerned when he learned of the amount of ROOT agents in the forest, but the old man was crafty if nothing else and assured Naruto that he had already started some plans to keep Danzo at bay. The Uzumaki was upset that he couldn't simply run the man through with his blade but it was better than nothing.

Naruto stretched, his arms going towards the sky, oh dear sweet Kami was he tired. That meeting had really taken it out of him, first a shower and then bed. He sent a pulse through the master seal that was on his left bicep, Nawaki was a little sore for some reason but other than that he was fine, no emotional problems, it seemed that his cute little Genin was in the Senju compound, no doubt being grilled by Tsunade about where he learned his new Taijutsu style. Naruto resigned himself to having the blond medic come over and chew him out, oh well a clone could always handle that.

As for Mikoto it seemed that she was unhurt and having a good time, her emotions were positive at least. As for where she was, ah the golden leaf restarunt, her family had probably taken her out to celebrate her getting into the finals of the Chunin Exams, good for her. Naruto's blood ran cold, Kushina wasn't in the village, she was already outside of it and getting further and further away, her emotions were a jumble but fear was the most prominent.

Naruto twisted and raced to his front door not even bothering to open it the angered Uzumaki slammed a Rasengan into the door and smashed it off its hinges before racing towards the village gates at full speed. The blond didn't stop for anything as he continued his reckless run to the village gates, anything that got between him and Kushina right then would be put down hard.

As the Chunin at the gate found out when they attempted to stop him, the first one was clotheslined while the second caught a hard kick to their chest breaking more than a few ribs. Naruto didn't even slow his stride as he raced out of the village and hit the forest surrounding Konoha. The blond took to the trees and continued following the trail that his seal had left for him.

Then after running almost constantly for half an hour Naruto finally saw them, a group of five Kumo ninja leading a bound Kushina away from the village. The blond saw red and leapt into the group, completely ignoring strategy in favour of getting to his red haired student as fast as humanly possible. When Naruto landed in the centre of the Kumo ninja they barely had time to register he was there before Naruto sent them flying. The one holding Kushina's lead got his arms severed at the elbows by a Futon Chakra coated kunai before being kicked into a near by tree. As for the three behind him Naruto spun his hands blurring through hand seals as he did, the blond inhaled deeply.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** Naruto yelled pushing the air out of his lungs and blowing three of them off their feet and sending them flying back. Naruto completed his spin, right leg coming up and kicking the last Kumo ninja in the face sending him sprawling back with the impact. The blond turned back to his student and immediately ripped away her bonds, including the one of her mouth. The red head didn't say anything, instead opting to hug him around the middle a slight tremble in her frame. Naruto hugged his miniature mother back and turned his eyes to the four recovering Kumo ninja as he scooped Kuhsina up into a bridal carry.

"Alright shall we get started?" Naruto asked rhetorically before charging the Kumogakure Ninja, the blond slid under the first attack, a kunai aimed at his throat and responded by kicking said attacker in the throat crushing his windpipe and dooming the Kumo ninja to death by suffocation. All the while Naruto held Kushina close to his body, his left arm supporting most of the red heads weight while his right rubbed her back in slow circles that were meant to be comforting.

Naruto jumped to avoid a Raiton Jutsu that had been aimed at his back and flipped himself over so that he hit a tree feet first, the blond kicked off evading another Raiton Jutsu before landing next to another Kumo ninja and ducking low allowing the man's kunai to go harmlessly over his head while the blond swept his opponents legs out from under him and then kicked the unfortunate Kumo ninja into another oncoming Raiton Jutsu. At the same time Naruto pulled Kuhsina just a little closer into his chest as he felt the red head grip him slightly tighter.

The blond jumped into the air as kunai from both remaining Kumo ninjas attempted to impale him, the Jonin couldn't help but smile as he saw the corpse of the one he had disarmed, it seemed he bled out, good. The blond hit the ground running and seemingly disappeared before reappearing in front of one of the two remaining Kumo ninja, the blonds left leg lashed out in a bone crushing kick, blood fountained out of the opposing ninjas mouth as Naruto's kick broke the man's ribs and pushed them into his lungs.

Naruto turned and started to walk back towards Konoha, leaving the last Kumo ninja to wonder what the hell had just happened before throwing a barrage of kunai at the back of the blond, who simply swayed from side to side to avoid them.

"You know I was planning on letting you live and delivering a message back to your Raikage so he knew not to try this again but if you keep trying, and failing miserably I might add, to kill me I may have to rethink my generosity." Naruto stated still looking forward and walking slowly back towards Konoha, as such he missed the look of pure rage on the Kumo ninjas face. The man's hands blurred through seals.

**"Raiton: Gian!"** The man yelled, lightning flying towards Naruto who, literally, skipped to the left allowing it to pass by him harmlessly, the blond didn't even once look back at the still fuming Kumogakure ninja

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" The man screamed at the retreating back of the blond Shinobi. "LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed reappearing behind the Kumo ninja and kicking him into the air, his right arm still rubbing Kushina's back in consoling motions.

The blond's foot hooked one of the kunai off of the ground and sent it flying towards the air born Kumo ninja, piercing him through the throat, Naruto walked past the downed Kumo ninja.

"For the record I was lying when I said I'd let you leave here alive." The blond informed the dead man before turning his attention to the red head in his arms.

"You okay Kushina?" Naruto asked looking down at the red head still being held in a bridal style carry in his arms. The Uzumaki Heiress nodded before looking down at the ground.

"I'm fine Sensei, they didn't actually do anything to me. But I couldn't do anything to them!" Kushina yelled after a second, her tone seemed to be a mix between anger and shame. "We trained so hard and for so long and I couldn't do a goddamn thing against them!" The red head raged, Naruto's right hand just continued to rub her back in a calming manner.

"When they managed to capture me I tried to leave a trail of my hair for a rescue team to follow but they caught on because my hair is so distinctive and stopped me, my hair doesn't do anything but make me an outcast." Kushina added after a moment, Naruto leaned down taking his right arm away from Kushina's back and flicked his red haired student on the nose. Getting a look of close to amazement from the Uzumaki Genin in his arms.

"And what exactly did you expect to be able to do against them?" Naruto asked after a second. "You are a Genin Kushina, granted you are a Genin who clearly has the skills of an upper level Chunin if you went all out but against five Jonin level ninja what did you expect? If it really mortifies you that much that you couldn't do anything the you just need to get stronger okay!" Naruto stated sternly to the red head in his arms, Kushina looked at him for a second. Before nodding, Naruto just smiled in return. As the blond Jonin jumped up into one of the trees around them and quickly made his way to the canopy.

"Oh and by the way." Naruto added as he jumped into the air aiming for another tree, the full moon coming out from behind the clouds for the first time that night bathing the two in an almost ethereal glow. "I think that your hair is beautiful." Naruto told the Genin smiling down at the red head in his arms, it may have been his imagination. But after saying that Naruto could swear that Kushina pulled herself a little closer to him.

**Sharingan no Kami Chapter 8- End **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sharingan no Kami**

**Chapter Nine: Questioning Existence**

**Authors Note-**

An we're back, boom baby!

Okay lets GO!

**Story Start-**

The blond Shinobi pushed off of another branch, Kushina still held protectively in his arms. Naruto was going far slower on his way back to Konoha than he was when had had gone out of the hidden village to find Kushina. Part of that was because Naruto knew as fact that he was going to be dragged in front of Sarutobi at the very least and forced to explain his actions and honestly the blond hated boring meetings like that and was trying to put it off as long as possible. The other reason that Naruto was taking so long to get back was that what he had just done had suddenly sunk into his head and the blond Shinobi was freaking the fuck out.

'Oh Shit! Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Oh you MOTHERFUCKER!' Were the words currently making their way through the mind of the Sensei of team five, which should tell you enough about his current state of mind.

'Oh fuck me, Dad saved Kushina last time. Oh shit, did I just screw the timeline/dimension more than I already have, oh fuck. Have I created a world where I don't exist? Oh fuck, Oh Fuck, OH FUCK!' Naruto's train of thought was constantly recurring around the same possibility, had he just screwed up the time line so much that he prevented himself from being born in another dimension? Did he just screw this worlds chance at having a 'Child of Prophecy'? Oh fuck this was bad what was he going to do, what was he going to-, Naruto's head snapped to the right causing Kushina to look up at her Sensei in worry. Naruto fought back a groan as his nerves just felt like some one had slapped him.

**'Would you quit that you moron!?'** Akane's voice came through their mental link, oh boy that wasn't good. She never used the demonic voice with him unless he really pissed her off and Naruto did his best to avoid doing that. The Demoness could lay a beat down on him that others would be hard pressed to match. Then something else registered in Naruto's mind, Akane was talking to him that must meant that, **'Yes you absolute moron the job is done! Did you expect any less from me!'** The red head asked, an edge to her tone, Naruto quickly leapt to reassure the demoness living inside him that he didn't expect any less from her. He really, really, didn't feel like getting another beat down.

'Of course not Akane-chan, I know you always do good work.' Naruto told the Demoness in reply, getting a snort of disbelief in return, still since the red head didn't press the matter it meant that Naruto was off the hook, at least for now. 'Dodged a bullet there,' Naruto thought to himself, keeping his thoughts carefully concealed from the Demoness.

**'At any rate quit being such a little bitch Naruto.' **Akane told her partner**, **the red heads voice coming off as a strange mix of exasperated and fond. **'You have nothing to worry about,'** Akane asserted.

'What the hell do you mean that I have nothing to worry about!?' Naruto shouted back mentally. 'I may have just completely screw my own existence! What happens if I cease to exist Akane, if a younger me doesn't exist here does that mean I will fade away because I won't be born or what!? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!' Naruto's face snapped to the left this time, causing Kushina to look up again worry clear on the red heads face.

**'Didn't I just tell you to quit that you fucking moron!?' **The Demoness demanded a chill running up Naruto's spine at her words. **'As I said. You. Will. Be. Fine.' **Akane told him again, each word being stressed to the blond Shinobi and to be honest hearing the Demoness tell him that in such a sure tone actually made Naruto start believing it. **'Listen up brat because I'm only saying this once,' **Akane said over their mental bond. **'We're in a different Dimension not a different Timeline there is a difference.' **The Demoness stated before predicting the blonds next question and answering it before he could ask.

**'Because we're dealing with a different reality rather than a different timeline you won't, and I will say this again, you WON'T cease to exist even if you're not born in this dimension as may be the case if we were talking about us being in a home Dimension. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are already an anomaly in this dimension, if you were going to be wiped out of existence for being here it would already have happened. As for this dimension not having a Child of Prophecy well that ones up in the air, for all you know Jiraiya never even got that prophecy from the Toads.' **Akane told her container in an effort to make the blond moron stop stressing any more than he already was.

**'And even if he has got that Prophecy you, he, and hell maybe even the Toads themselves, may be misinterpreting it. All Jiraiya knew about it was that he would guide a revolutionary that would bring great change to the ninja world and this man or woman would be his disciple correct.' **It wasn't really a question and Naruto didn't dare interrupt the Demoness now that she was on a roll, the blond was very, very, scared of what his partner could do to him if he pissed her off.

**'For all Jiraiya knows the Child of Prophecy will be his disciple, and he the child's guide, by proxy, think about it. Years ago he wrote that book right, you know 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' the one that talks about the vicious cycle of war, conflict and hatred that occupies the ninja world. What if Jiraiya is meant to be the guide of the Child of Prophecy of this world, if there even is one, by passing down his ideals inside that book thus becoming the child's guide, while the child themselves becomes the disciple of Jiraiya's ideas and ideals, thus fulfilling those parts of the Prophecy and then go's onto change the ninja world because they have been guided by those ideals their entire life, no one ever thought of that did they?' **Akane asked rhetorically before continuing before Naruto had a chance to answer.

**'Of course they didn't, why? Because no one ever thinks that a prophecy could be fulfilled in any way bar the most obvious.' **The Demoness told her blond haired partner the red heads voice slowing losing its more demonic quality. 'This is why I hate dealing with Prophecies, too many damn ways to interpret the thing and no way to know which one is right or what events have to happen in order to make it come true.' Akane finished sighing, her voice fully returning to her human tone.

The conversation, if it could be called that, actually made Naruto feel a bit better about the fact that he may not be erased from existence in the near future, still it wasn't like he didn't have other problems like Konoha. Oh Naruto was sure he would get away with what he had done, though he admitted that he was probably going to get fined, the blond doubted that he would be removed as a Jonin Sensei though.

Saving the Uzumaki Heiress from a hostile ninja force that had kidnapped her only days, if that, before her father arrived more or less ensured that he wouldn't lose his position as a Jonin Sensei, and that wasn't even mentioning the fact that the incident had proven that they had traitors inside their Shinobi ranks the Kumo ninja should not have been able to enter Konoha without being detected, more importantly even if they had entered the legal way they would have had to know the ANBU patrol routes to get back out again with Kushina with them, they had a rat and Naruto just hoped that Sarutobi could find who it was quickly.

'By the way,' Akane added, honest curiosity in her voice. 'Did you make any headway on the Hiraishin or Kamui?' The Demoness asked, Naruto grimaced at the question. Both were exceptionally powerful techniques but learning to utilise them was difficult.

'A little,' Naruto replied after a moment. 'I changed a little of the Jutsu-Shiki I had been using for the Hiraishin and it did help improve it a little. Unlike before I can teleport three times before the strain of the Jutsu begins to tare my body apart, it's an improvement, but not by much, still it feels like a step in the right direction. As for the Kamui, yes I finally got it to work. But it took me five minutes to activate the damn thing and another seven on top of that to actually teleport with it and even then I only made it a meter and a half so at the moment there's no way in hell either of them can be used in battle.' Naruto reported to the red head sealed inside his body, the vixen didn't answer immediately.

'Did you try combining them?' Akane questioned, Naruto grunted a yes out. Careful to keep his voice low as it seemed that Kushina had fallen asleep.

'Yeah, that was a success actually.' Naruto admitted after a second. 'By combining the two Jutsu together I can get away from the damage that the Hiraishin does to my body but it takes fifteen minutes to mix the two together before I can teleport with it. So the current usability in battle is still a big fat zero, still like I said earlier it's a step in the right direction.' Naruto could feel Akane nod inside of him.

'I see, Rinnegan?' The vixen asked, Naruto shook his head in a negative.

'No haven't had any time to pull that off recently. I can't afford to try out Shinra Tensei near the village, the same for Banshou Ten'in if I lose control then, well I don't even really want to think about that. As for the other paths Ningendo I haven't really had a chance to use, same go's for Shuradō, Jigokudō, Gakidōand Gedō. I can't use Chikushōdō anywhere a Konoha Shinobi might see, the last thing I need is for someone to report me summoning an animal with weird eyes describe it to Jiji and have Jiraiya figure out that I have the Rinnegan, that would be a whole can of worms on it's own, the Uchiha are going to be hard enough to deal with when I finally have to use the Shringan in battle.' Naruto replied, gaining an understanding sigh from Akane.

Hell they couldn't even use too many Kage Bunshin just in case someone managed to figure out who was making all of them and work out that Naruto had the Chakra reserves of a jinchūriki. Which was something neither one wanted until they were ready to reveal it, that plan was coming along Akane having just finished part of it, still more needed to be done yet.

'I see your point,' The Demoness replied mulling over the problem. 'Nothing we can do about that now, still maybe during the month break between the Chunin Exam's second round and the finals we'll be able to get some Rinnegan training in.' Akane told her partner, Naruto grunted in response as the gate of Konoha came into view, an ANBU squad already waiting for him, oh this was going to be fun.

'Hopefully,' Naruto replied, his eyes still fixed on the ANBU he was approaching. 'Clans always train their own children before the finals, it's traditional. Hell I know as a fact that Datte will be here in the next few days to tell Kushina about what almost happened to Uzu and he'll probably continuing her training in the Uzumaki Clan arts. That leaves me free for a month to do my own thing, I'll see if I can't get a mission out of Konoha during that time so that I can get some training done.' Naruto replied, already making plans, he would make a Kage Bunshin before he went to bed tonight to copy some Jutsu scrolls for his Genin so they could at least have a few Jutsu under their belts that were their opponents direct elemental weakness.

'Well that's one reason to be out of the village at any rate.' Akane replied sounding thoughtful and mischievous at the same time, a combination that made Naruto's blood run cold.

'What do you mean?' The blond Shinobi asked, his wariness creeping into his tone. Making the nine tailed vixen chuckle.

'You remember what my former containers nickname was do you not Naruto?' Akane questioned, laughter coming into her tone. Naruto stopped short at the odd question.

'Sure I do, Uzumaki Kushina was also known as the Akai Chishio no Habanero.' Naruto answered after a second, still confused at the Demonesses line of questioning.

'Very good Naruto,' Akane praised him in a cheery voice making Naruto feel like he was missing something terribly obvious. 'Now next question Naru, how did my former container get that nickname?' Naruto thought about it for a second before answering.

'Kids made fun of her hair and so she pummelled them into the ground.' The blond answered wary of what the Demoness was getting at but also very confused at her current line of questioning.

'Okay then, final question Naru.' Akane told him after a second, making Naruto growl at the nickname the nine tailed vixen had picked out for him, he was not four dammit! 'If Uzmaki Kushina did that to people for just making fun of her hair, what do you think that she is going to do to you for withholding information about the possible destruction of her hone from her, hmm?' The vixen inquired and Naruto's face went bone white, oh dear sweet Kami, he was getting a mission outside of the village the second that Datte turned up. Give his miniature mother some time to cool off before she tried to kill him. Naruto was lucky his face had regained colour as he landed in front of the assembled ANBU. None of which pulled out weapons but they did tense.

"Narukami Naruto," One of the masked figures said in a blank tone. "You are to come with us to the Hokage regarding your actions of injuring two Chunin level Shinobi of Konohagakure. After this meeting your punishment will be decided upon by the Hokage, however I must ask before we leave what are you doing with the Uzumaki Heiress and why was she outside of the village?" The ANBU inquired, an incredulous look made it's way to Naruto's face, they still didn't know Kushina was missing!? Heads were going to roll for this, Naruto knew as a fact that the Barrier team checked every hour to make sure no intruders had come into the village and that no high priority members of the village had left it without permission, and as the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan Kushina was definitely high priority.

That meant they had a traitor in the barrier team, Naruto could only hope that the bastard was still there, because a smart man would have reported that no one had left and then gone home picked up their stuff and left the village before the next sweep was made and someone figured out they had been lying.

"I am with Uzumaki Kushina as she was kidnapped earlier tonight by five Jonin level Shinobi of Kumogakure, I left the village to get her back. As for harming the Chunin level ninja that was done in my haste to catch up to the Kumo ninja and I will accept my punishment for my actions, could you please lead me to the Hokage tower now?" Naruto finished gaining a nod from the masked figure who seemed to accept his words, at least for now.

"Very well," The boar masked ANBU replied before gesturing to one of his men. "Please hand Uzumaki Kushina to my subordinate Bird, he will take her to the hospital for a check up." Boar told him, Naruto closed his eyes for a second and spread his awareness out, Boar was telling the truth Kushina would be taken to the hospital by Bird none of the ANBU around him were with Danzo from what he could tell. That being said it didn't change that there were traitors around.

"Sorry Boar but I can't comply with that order." Naruto stated, his stance relaxed and peaceful indicating that while he had no desire to fight the ANBU he wasn't going to comply. Boar tilted his head to the side and signalled the ANBU that had started to go for their weapons to stand down.

"May I ask why not Narukami-san?" Boar asked, so far the blond had been cooperative, why the change?

"My reason is that their has to be a traitor in the barrier team for no one to know that Uzumaki Kushina had left the village, if that is the case then I don't know where other traitors could be placed." Naruto held up his hand to the ANBU and bowed slightly.

"I mean no disrespect to you or those under your command Boar," The blond continued after a moment. "But considering that a traitor could be placed in such a sensitive place as the barrier team I have to assume that other places are not impossible, that includes the ANBU or hospital staff either of which could be in place to kill Kushina in the event that Kumo had been unable to securer her, I have no objections to having a medic look over Kushina but I will not let her out of my sight for now, I would still be more than happy to accompany you to the Hokage tower but Uzumaki Kushina will be going with me and I would be very grateful if you could have Bird over there have a medic of his choosing come and look over Kushina in the Hokage's office." Boar thought about it for a second before nodding, if the blond was telling the truth, and Boar had no reason to believe that he wasn't, then Naruto's fears were completely understandable.

"Fair enough Narukami-san," The ANBU leader stated after a moment and placed his hand on the blond Jonin's shoulder. "Bird, please go and get a medic from the hospital to meet us at Hokage tower," Boar commanded, Bird nodded and jumped off in the direction of the hospital. While the ANBU leader, the blond and the red haired Genin disappeared in a puff of smoke heading towards the tower.

When they arrived inside however the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was not alone. Standing next to him was a man very familiar to Naruto, a man with red hair and violet-blue eyes that were cold and calculating. Armour reminiscent of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages covered his body while his moth was locked into a frown, yes standing next to Hiruzen was Uzumaki Datte, current leader of Uzushiogakure no Sato and, perhaps even more importantly at that point in time,father of Uzumaki Kushina. Hiruzen looked at Boar for a second before dismissing him with a wave of his hand, Naruto placed Kushina down on one of the couches inside the Hokage's office.

"Narukami Naruto," Hiruzen stated his voice carefully blank though Naruto had no doubt that the man was angry with him for harming Konoha ninja even if he had a good reason. "Earlier tonight you harmed a pair of Chunin level Shinobi of Konohagakure, one of which as several broken ribs and the other a concussion, what are your reasons for these actions?" The Sandaime Hokage asked, Datte stayed silent his eyes still on his daughters unconscious form, that his Jiji didn't have his pipe on him only reminded Naruto of just how serious this conversation really was. While the fact that his rank hadn't been said when the elderly Sarutobi had started talking meant that if his reasoning wasn't good enough Naruto was looking at a demotion, at the very least. Not unsurprising considering that attacking a fellow ninja of Konohagakure, or an allied ninja in Naruto's case, was treason.

"Hokage-sama my actions, rash though they were, were done out of concern for the safety of Uzumkai Kushina." Naruto stated, the elderly Hokage's eyes narrowed as did Datte's.

"Explain," Hiruzen demanded, Naruto nodded before turning to the Uzumaki Clan leader.

"First Hokage-sama I must ask that I be allowed to reveal the nature of my earlier mission to Uzumaki-sama." Naruto replied, Hiruzen nodded. "As you may already know Uzumaki-sama when team five first had a mission outside of the village an abduction was attempted." Naruto stated gaining a nod from Datte.

"Five days ago at the beginning of the Chunin Exams I sensed several Shinobi around the exam area that I knew were not supposed to be there, as such I decided to investigate. Upon that investigation I discovered they were part of the same group of Shinobi that had attempted to abduct my students and summarily executed them." Naruto stated in the same kind of tone of someone talking about how the weather was that day.

"After which I had a Kage Bunshin of mine deliver the bodies of most of the Shinobi to Hokage-sama along with one live sample to be interrogated and then disposed of." Naruto continued blandly, Datte and Hiruzen's eyes narrowed at this. They knew he was young, very young, even by Shinobi standards and yet Naruto seemed to have seen enough death that it was common place to him.

"After receiving the dead Shinobi and the live sample Hokage-sama called me into his office and assigned me a mission to watch over team five in order to prevent any more abduction attempts, I killed a lot people that day," Naruto added almost as an after thought.

"At any rate, when the second part of the exams had finished I knew that I would not be able to keep an eye on all three of my students so I placed a seal on each of them." Naruto continued, peeking Datte's interest. "The seal allows me to sense their general direction, their distance from me and finally something of their emotional state, after I reported to Hokage-sama and went home I checked the seals and while Senju Nawaki and Uchiha Mikoto were fine Uzumaki Kushina was outside of the village walls and getting further away, her emotional state at the time was one of fear. I immediately assumed that she had been abducted and chased after her. The reason that the two Chunin were harmed was that they attempted to stop me for leaving the village, I did not feel I had time to stop and as such instead of explaining the situation to them I merely removed them from my path." Naruto finished looking up at the two elderly Shinobi, Hiruzen had a grimace on his face.

"Had Uzumaki Kushina been abducted?" The Sandaime Hokage inquired.

"Yes," Naruto replied, gaining narrowed eyes and gritted teeth from the two men.

"Who dared to abduct my daughter!?" Datte demanded, Naruto saw no reason not to answer, he was technically an Uzu Jonin after all.

"The perpetrators of the abduction were five Jonin level Shinobi from Kumogakure no Sato, or at least that was the village who's symbol that they wore." Naruto replied, Hirzuen's stern look didn't fade at hearing these words, if anything the man grew even more angered.

"What happened to the five?" The elderly Sandaime Hokage asked.

"They are all dead," Naruto replied, causing the older man to nod. Honestly Hiruzen hadn't really expected anything less from the blond Jonin still it did raise an interesting question, exactly how strong was the blond Uzushiogakure Jonin? He had apparently been able to kill five Kumo Jonin in open battle and come out without a scratch, that was impressive no matter how you wanted to slice it. The elderly Sarutobi nodded to the younger Narukami.

"Very well, if Uzumaki Kushina confirms your story then your punishment will be reduced to a fine due to extenuating circumstances. This fine will only cover the cost of medical treatment for the two Chunin," Sarutobi finished, Naruto nodded, he didn't mind that. Honestly speaking Naruto was going to offer to pay for the medical treatment of the two anyway. "May I ask where to find the bodies of the Kumo Jonin?" The older man inquired, Naruto nodded in reply.

"I didn't seal them up and take them with me so they should be a few kilometres outside the village, if you head north by north-west." Naruto replied, Hiruzen nodded.

"I could start a war over this," The old man admitted while Datte nodded next to him. "I could, but I won't, instead I'm going to take Kumo to the cleaners financially and in terms of Jutsu. Honestly by attacking the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan I would like to start a war with Kumo but that would start a chin reaction and possibly start the third Shinobi world war, I would like to avoid that if possible." Naruto and Datte nodded, both looking like they had just swallowed a lemon whole. A familiar looking ANBU appeared next to Hiruzen wearing and Bird mask and spoke quietly into the elderly Hokage's ear. Hiruzen nodded before turning back to the two guests in his office.

"A medic has been brought to the tower by my ANBU and is waiting in the next room to examine Kushina-chan." The Sandaime stated before looking down at his desk and pulling out a piece of paper. "Now then, Datte I am sure you want to be near your daughter and Naruto-san I know that you're not going to let your student out of your sight until you are sure she is in good health so for tonight I will be you both farewell." Hiruzen stated as Datte leaned down and picked his daughter off of the couch as if she weighed nothing and gave his old friend a nod before leaving the room and action that was mimicked by Naruto.

The two Uzumaki walked to the next room in silence and simply watched like hawks as the medic examined the still sleeping red head that Datte had laid on the bed of the room. Neither was under the wrong impression, if the medic made even the slightest threatening move towards the still sleeping Uzumaki Kushina it would be a race between the leader of the Uzumaki Clan and the Blond Uzushiogakure Jonin to see who killed him first. The medic stood and bowed to the leader of the Uzumaki Clan.

"Your daughter is fine," He assured the giant red haired man. "As far as her physical state go's Uzumaki Kushina is just in need of some sleep, I honestly couldn't tell you what her mental state is though." The man admitted, "Best advice I can give is have her undergo some counselling when she wakes up, the girl needs to talk about this or else it could end up becoming a serious psychological problem later on." The medic finished bowing to the Uzumaki Clan leader again before leaving the room, Datte didn't say anything for a minute.

"Where did you place the seal on my daughter?" The red haired man inquired, his voice low so as to not wake the sleeping girl up.

"Middle of her back," Naruto replied, his voice at the same pitch as Datte's. The man nodded and carefully turned the sleeping body of Kushina over in order to get a look at the seal on her back, the man looked at it for a second before nodding to himself and smiling.

"A very well made seal," Datte complemented and Naruto felt a quick surge of pride at being complemented by his grandfather, even if the man didn't know of their relation. "It makes me wonder why you continue hide your name from others when you clearly have nothing to be ashamed of." The man continued, making Naruto freeze and look at the older man who simply pulled the covers of the bed back up over his sleeping daughter.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Naruto replied after a second but the blond knew that the damage had already been done. His hesitation had just put the icing on the cake as it were, the elder Uzumaki snorted in disbelief.

"Do I look like a fool to you boy?" Datte inquired, his voice holding some genuine humour to it. "I'd know your facial structure anywhere, and the way your eyes are shaped are something that almost all Uzumaki Clan members have. All I needed to see was your sealing to confirm it, and the way this seal was done was most definitely based on Uzumaki methods. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Datte's face went blank, "I don't know who's child you are but there have not been any exiles from the Uzumaki clan in many years which means that you are most likely the child of one of our clan members that left Uzu of their own volition." Datte took a deep breath in, as if considering something.

"Your elements tell me you're an Uzumaki as well," The man continued causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. "I will admit that having three elemental affinities is extremely rare outside of bloodline clans but two of your elements are quite common in the Uzumaki Clan, your Futon and Raiton elements." Naruto didn't know what to say and Datte chuckled a little.

"Kushina sends letters home every week and her mother and I always get them, she couldn't resist telling us about her completely insane but awesomely cool, those are her words not mine by the way, Sensei that had three elemental affinities. Considering that you have a Katon affinity as well I can make an educated guess that you are probably the son of an Uzumaki Clan member and someone most likely from fire country." Datte finished looking at the blond, "So tell me how close am I?" The older man asked.

"As I said before, I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto replied causing Datte to nod and turn his attention back to his daughter.

"Then I hope that one day you will trust Kushina or I enough to tell us why you no longer call yourself Uzumaki, It is always nice to find more family after all." The leader of the Uzumaki Clan stated, Naruto just nodded slowly.

"Maybe one day." The blond agreed under his breath.

**Chapter nine- End.**


End file.
